Kamen Rider Blade: The Battle Royale
by Nero Angelo Sparda
Summary: Four friends in our dimension are forced to become Kamen Riders in the Battle Royale. However they won't be fighting the Battle Royale in our world, they will be fighting in a world that they know while at the same time, very different from what they know.
1. Prologue

_There are men who struggle against destiny and yet achieve a early grave, there are men who flee destiny only for it to swallow them whole. _

_And there are men who __embrace destiny and do not show there fear. These are the ones that change the world forever._

_Flemeth: Dragon Age 2 Trailer_

* * *

**Prologue**

Nathan Grail looked at the teacher in boredom as he sat in his desk waiting for the bell to ring in his final period of the school year, Nathan was a bit tall for his age with built muscles from his kendo and martial art classes that he has gone to for several years and was currently wearing the school uniform which consisted of khaki pants and a blue shirt with dress shoes.

Nathan was otaku with his favorite manga being Naruto and his favorite show being Kamen Rider though he didn't act like one at all, he wore some darker clothing like stuff you would find on a goth or punk rocker, he wore that kind of clothes when he wasn't at school and didn't go overboard about anime and manga.

Nathan had shaggy black hair and rich hazel eyes, his skin had a rather decent tan so he didn't stand out to much. As the teacher made a last ditch effort to put something into his student's heads before they forgot it all on vacation.

Nathan didn't like the teacher nor did he hate him, it's just that the man was a human snooze pill. The way he talked in such a monotone voice that it could put a person who had five monster energy drinks down for the count.

"This is so fucking boring," Nathan muttered. It was the last day and why did the teacher have to be so strict about to teaching, the other teacher just let the students do what they wanted on the last day of school like text or watch a movie.

"That's the understatement of the fucking year man," someone said next to him. Nathan turned to look at the person who said it and saw that it was his best friend Justin Snowball. Justin also had a somewhat muscular build having gone through the same classes that Nathan had only longer since he had been the one who introduced him to the classes. He had short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and also like Nathan wore the same uniform.

While his name might have been Justin everyone called him Snowball instead since he hated his first name. The reason why he hates his first name was because of Justin Beaver. "I can't believe this guy Nate, last day of school and he's putting us to work, it's obvious who gets the asshole of the year trophy."

"Amen brother so did you hear from Jason about the new Naruto game." Snowball was also a resident otaku like Jason was as well, and was the perfect guy to talk to if you need a new issue of manga or looking to try out new manga.

"Yeah so you coming over to my place for little celebration party with the rest of guys after school, parents have gone on a cruise for a couple weeks so they won't be back for a while, Jason's going to be there along with Vince so what do you say?"

Nathan took a minute to think about it and said. "Alright I'm in should I bring anything?"

"Yeah go through your stash and bring a couple of your soda. We'll be ordering pizza, you know the usual several meat lover's pizza with breadsticks be around by eight or seven doesn't matter really."

After that sentence the bell rang which caused most of the class to cheer out in joy, after the bell rang Nathan and Snowball ran to the bus stop like most of the students who desperately wanted to get home as fast as they could. The two teens rode different busses and before Snowball got onto his bus he said. "See you later King of Hearts."

Nathan chuckled at the nickname and aid before he got out of earshot he said. "See you later King of Spades."

The reason they called each other that was because of a game that they four would play during the morning before classes start and during the lunch period. They called it screw you neighbor, the game can be play by anybody and it's rather simple to play and better to play in a large group, each person gets one card and it includes the two jokers as well. It begins with the person on the left of the dealer choosing to trade their card the higher the number the better it is.

However the Ace in the card only counts as one so the two's better. However the queen's can't be traded away so they are safe for the round. Joker's are similar they can't be traded, but they have to hit from the deck and the card amount is doubled like if they draw a six then it counts as twelve. Since the dealer can't trade with anyone they can hit from the deck and if it is the same suit as the card that they have then they are added together.

Anyway during the lunch period before they got to their last period Jason decided to randomly shuffled the kings together and laid them down on the ground. Nathan got first pick and grabbed the King of Hearts, Snowball drew the King of Spades, Vince the King of Diamonds, and Jason was left with the king of clubs.

After Nathan got home he noticed a note on the fridge, after he read it he sighed and decided to take a quick shower, the note said that his parents were gone visiting his aunt in North Carolina helping her settle in since she just moved there so he would be alone for a few days. After his shower he made he put on blue jeans, a black shirt, a black jacket with two gold strips on each side of the arms, and was wearing his black sneakers.

After he got dressed he placed his wallet in his jacket pocket and made himself a sandwich to eat and had a glass of milk to go with it. When he was done eating he checked the time on his iPhone, when he looked at the time on his iPhone he saw that it was near time for Snowballs little celebration, he placed his iPhone in his pants pocket as he made his way to the fridge in the basement of the house to grab several bottles of soda, after he did that he made his way to his truck to go to Snowball's house. After he entered his truck he placed the key in the ignition and started the engine, he then placed the bottles of soda in the passenger seat next to him and drove to Snowball's house.

When he got to Snowball's house he saw Vince's red BMW and Jason's black Volkswagen out in front of his drive way. He knocked on the door and saw Snowball wearing a blue shirt while wearing blue jeans with white sneakers.

When he saw Nathan he said. "Took your sweet time getting here Nate, Vince and Jas are in the living room we ordered pizza awhile ago should be here in a fifteen minutes or so, I'll get some glasses you go say hi."

Snowball took the bottles of soda away from Nathan and went to the kitchen. Nathan made his way to the living room and he saw Jason on the recliner watching Naruto while Vince was texting on his phone. The four kings were together again. Jason Castil the King of Clubs, and Vincent Grayson the King of Diamonds.

Jason had a athletic build and also had more muscle on him then Nathan, Snowball, and Vince, he also had tanned skin, he had dark brown hair that was very short almost like a military cut, along with hazel eyes, he was wearing a brown shirt and blue jeans and a black pair of sneakers. They had all met through martial art classes, with Nathan knowing Jason the longest, but had become quick friends with Snowball through boxing, martial arts, and kendo.

Vince was a skinny person with a average build borderlining athletic with some muscle on him, he was a very quiet person that had trouble keeping a conversation going. Vince had red hair and deep green eyes along semi tanned skin. He was wearing a red shirt along with black pants, and black sneakers. "Took your sweet ass time, getting here you bastard," Jason taunted.

"Hello muscle head what's the matter had too many steroids after school little one," Nathan shot back with a smirk.

"Oh well at least I get the girl's attention unlike you," Jason remarked as he turned his attention away from the TV to Nathan.

"Oh shut up asshole."

"Bitch."

"Whore."

"COCK SUCKER!"

"HOBKNOCKER!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS A HOBKNOCKER?"

"I don't know I just heard it from TV!"

Nathan and Jason both glared at each other with the best death glares they could muster while Vince watched with an amused expression on his face as he tried to hold in his laughter. A snort escaped Jason's mouth which then caused a snort to escape from Nathan. Vince then burst out laughing which caused Jason and Nathan to burst out laughing as well. "That felt good, that felt really good."

"Yeah it did feel good, hey man do you want to spar later?" Nathan asked hopefully. Jason nodded his head and said, "Sure man later."

After that Snowball walked in holding four cups of soda in his hands and said, "Gents the beverages have arrived, now before you guys start drinking like animals let me say something."

They each took one glass and waited for Snowball to finish, "Now that the hell that we call school is over we will in a year be the top dogs at school. But we shouldn't be thinking about school when summer just started we got to be thinking about important stuff, like our cross country trip after high school."

"Amen," they said. After that they brought the glasses together

"We are going to Vegas right, I mean we are going to Vegas right, you can't call it a cross country trip if you don't visit the gambling capital in the states," Vince commented

"Of course we are man, and we got to visit New York during the trip, it will be nice to see my first home again," Jason said with a cherry tone.

"And that we will mates, that we will mates, that we will," Snowball said.

They then heard the door bell ring which caused them to stop what they were doing and Snowball placed his drink on the counter, and said, "that must be the pizza, I'll go get it."

"I'll go with you, I can take one box of pizza off of your hands," Nathan said as he went with Snowball to get the pizza.

"I'll be back Vince I got to hit the can," Jason said. After Jason left the room Vince sighed in content and thought, _'This is going to be a good summer.'_

Vince then heard something out of the ordinary and turned around and saw a rainbow vortex that emitted a low hum. Vince stared at it dumbfounded, he then looked down at his drink and yelled out. "Snowball! Did you spike my drink!"

Jason got back into the room and asked, "What do you mean spiked you-" He stopped halfway and yelled. "Did you spike our drinks Snow! Because if you did I swear I'm going to kick your ass!"

"What are you guys talking about," Nathan said before he got into the room and stared dumfounded at the portal.

Snowball followed behind him and said. "Holy shit."

After that a sharp ringing made everyone drop what they were holding and grabbed their heads as they moaned out in pain. They could barely hear the glass shatter as it hit the ground as the ringing got louder in their ears. Vince was down on his knees as the ringing seemed to get louder. Nathan was leaning against the wall using the wall for support as he stared at the portal. Snowball fell and placed one of his hands to use the chair for support. Jason stood standing though just barely as he held his head in pain, his legs felt like they were being stabbed by thousands of needles and more just kept being put in by the minute.

After a minute the ringing stopped and they all struggled to get back onto their feet, Vince said. "What the hell was that?"

They then heard a voice that sounded like neither a man or a woman's voice, but from the way it sounded it sounded like that they were perfectly mixed together say.

_The wheels of fate have begun to turn once again_.

They all spun around like crazy, searching desperately for the source of the voice. Snowball yelled out in anger. "Who's there? What's going on?"

_A new Battle Royale is about to begin to decide the victor_.

That made their eyes widen in shock. The Battle Royale was the tournament where all the Undead fight each other till only one is left standing and the winner would get their wish granted.

"T-The Battle Royale?" Jason muttered. "N-No! This can't be happening! That's just in a damn show. I mean for god's sake we're all sixteen we shouldn't be worried about this kinda crap!"

But the voice went on as if Jason never spoke.

_Gather your courage, young ones, for you four must stand and fight it._

"No! We...we won't fight! You can't make us! People will die! How the hell can you be ok with that!" Vince yelled out in anger with a hint of fear in his voice.

_The first rule of all life is survival of the fittest_, the voice calmly replied. _No being no matter how powerful they are can fight against the natural order of all life._

_Prepare young ones for the life that you have led up until now will be gone and new life you must embrace or you will die._

_Be strong young ones, never falter to you enemy's and choose your alliances wisely for they will be crucial in your fates. And if you win, you must choose whether or not you will stay or if you will return, it depends on you. _

Jason looked at the rest of us and yelled. "Why the fuck would we stay where we are going! You know what I'm not fighting in this stupid tournament!" Jason was about to try and walk out of the room but before he could a gust of wind had picked up trying to draw them into it like a black hole would.

"Guys I don't think we got a damn choice!" Snowball yelled as he desperately tried to fight the pull coming from the vortex.

"Guy's if we meet on the other side and if we have to fight the Undead like that thing said, let's promise to win this damn tournament and seal every single one of those damn Undead!" Nathan hollered.

"That's if we live!" Jason hollered back. After that one by one each one of them were sucked into the portal, the first was Nathan who had purposely let go of his hold and jumped into the vortex.

Nathan did it, because he wanted to do something that other men could only dream about, but there was another reason under that one known only to Nathan. Snowball followed his friend through, because of the bond that they shared. The next was Vincent who followed his friends through because of the loyalty that he owed his friends. And the last to go was Jason, but his reasons were not even close to the reasons as to why his friends left. His reason was out of fear, the fear of being alone again.

These four will face trails that will not only test their strength, but also their will, and their bonds as friends. And whether those bonds survive the trials ahead are yet to be seen.

* * *

Well what do you think I was having a Kamen Rider Marathon lately and try my hand at making a Kamen Rider crossover story. I noticed that their weren't that many Kamen Rider Blade stories so this was born. I have to thank Dragon Seraphim for letting me use the ominous voice bit for my story

Now for some other things i might over power the Undead against the ninja like maybe let the Ninja only be be handle up to the low-Mid Undead. I want to make it so that the Kamen Rider are the only people that can truly deal with the Undead.

Now those of you are already figured out (and it should be obvious) then you will know that Nathan who will be Chalice will **not** become Joker.

The First thing is where and when they show up, I first thought about having them show up in wave, but then I remembered Ten Faced Paladin and Dark Magician 41 did the same thing. So then i thought like maybe at the beginning before Jiraiya and Naruto arrive back in Konoha after their training trip.

If people prefer wave then when Team seven shows up they will be older then in the anime.

Second is if all them should have their aces or just two or one of them should.

Third is pairing like who should be paired with who, so i'll let you help me decide.

The Last Thing is possible genderbending. I mean if it was only one they would stay the same but i got four guyd coming from another dimension so it seems to the right thing to do. Naruto being a high likely. So if their is a certain character you want to see genderbent then let me know and I will consider it.

Well leave a review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 1: A New World

I'm not going to lie, i'm a little disappointed with how this fic has turned out so far, not even five hundred hits. (Sigh i hope this long chapter will bring in more favs, Alerts and Reviews for this story. I won't give it up, but i just want this fic to gain some more attention since i put allot of time into it.

_**Sekishiki**_:I decided to go with most of your suggestions since you actually left your opinions about what I should do last Chap.

_**Toa Solaric**: _I might add them right now its a fifty-fifty thing.

_**(Guest-Zero)**: _I'll have someone paired with her, but they will be from the Naruto universe.

_**WingGundamknight100**: _Thank you for giving this Fic a Chance

Anyway I Hope you people like Chapter One of Kamen Rider Blade: The Battle Royale

* * *

_One must adapt if they want to survive, if one does not adapt then they are doomed to die._

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

* * *

**Chapter 1 A New World**

The inside of the vortex was like how it was on the outside, but looked more like a tunnel that continued forever without a end, all four of them felt like they were being torn apart atom by atom as they kept moving inside of it, screaming as loud as they could. All four of them saw something make their way towards them despite the pain, and saw four lights make their way towards them, when they got closer to each of the lights seemed to break into two for each of them, except for Nathan's which broke into three parts, two of the pieces made its way and floated around him as if waiting for something, but the other piece made its way towards his chest and started to push itself into his chest.

Nathan gasped and had trouble breathing as the unimaginable pain coursed through his body as it made its way deeper and deeper into his chest. Nathan wanted to try and grab it to stop the pain, but it was as if the light itself had complete control over his body and wouldn't let him have even the slightest chance to try and stop it. He wanted to scream, to cry, he wanted to do anything, anything at all to make the pain go away or even lessen it. The other pieces started forming what resembled cards but he wasn't sure if they were actually that.

They then saw what looked like a patch of green and thought that it might be a field of grass and prayed to god that they would be out of the tunnel soon and on some nice soft grass. After a few seconds they then fell onto what felt like grass a few feet away from each other. Snowball, Vince, and Jason sighed happily that the pain was over as they each took heavy labored breathes. "Glad… that's… over," Snowball remarked tiredly as he took a heavy breathe, he moved his hand around to see if this wasn't some kind of trick, but stopped when he felt cool metal in one hand.

Snowball then turned to where he felt the metal and saw what looked like a silver box that looked sort of like a buckle made out of steel with a clear panel on the front, and grabbed it to get a better look at it. He then looked past it and saw what looked like a card with a red back lying on the ground near where he found the box, Snowball grabbed it with his free hand and gasped when he saw the ornate design on the front, the front had what looked like blue rhino beetle with a red spade on the shell of it in a red background that said, 'Change Beetle,' on it. It was the Blay Buckle and the Ace of Spades.

Jason and Vince went through a similar process that Snowball did and saw that they each had a different buckle near them and cards that looked like they were from the same deck as the Ace of Spades, Jason and Vince stared at the cards and the buckles in their hands amazed by what they held in their hands as well. Snowball then turned his hands around and showed them the Blay Buckle and the Ace of Spades card in his hands.

Vince and Jason did the same thing that Snowball did and Snowball was amazed by what they held. Vince was currently holding a similar buckle to Snowball and had a card in his other hand that had a stag beetle on it with a green diamond on the back of it, in a green background that said 'Change Stag' on it. Vince was holding the Garren Buckle and the Ace of Diamonds card in his hands.

Jason was holding a green and bronze buckle that was in a circular shape with a clear panel jutting from the side, indicating that a card could be inserted into the buckle. In his other hand was a card that had a green spider with a yellow club on its back in a orange background that said 'Change Spider' on it. Jason had the Leangle Buckle in one hand while in the other hand he was holding the Ace of Clubs card.

"This is… amazing," Vince said with a mischievous grin on his face. Jason just looked at the Buckle and the card in his hands with a unsure look on his face and said, "this is nuts."

Snowball nodded his head in agreement, after a few seconds his eyes widened and he gasped when he realized something, he then turned towards Jason and Vince and all but yelled "Guy's where's Nathan!" This caused them to come out of their amazed stupor and look around the area.

They each placed their respective Aces and buckles inside their pockets and turned around to get a better look around the area trying to find their friend. Jason looked to the left and then to the right when he caught sight of a familiar jacket with two gold stripes moving up and down quickly near a tree. "Guys I see him!" Jason yelled, which got Snowball's, and Vince's attention and saw Jason point to where he saw the jacket as he ran towards it. Snowball and Vince ran as fast as they could trying to catch up with their friend

"Nate!" Jason yelled as he got closer and kneeled down which caused them to run as fast as they could as more worry overcame them. They got closer and they saw that Nathan was pale and was fidgeting around like crazy while Jason who was on the right side of him tried to see if anything was wrong with him. "Shit!"

Vince swore as he ran next to Jason and looked at Nathan with worry on his face. "What's wrong with him?"

Jason looked at him and replied, "I don't know when I saw him he was fidgeting out like crazy."

"You think he's having a seizure?"

"I don't know!" Jason yelled as his worry about the possibility increased.

Snowball was about to run next to Nathan as well, but stopped when he saw two red cards near Nathan's left hand and had a feeling that he knew which Rouze cards they were, but prayed that he was wrong. Snowball moved to the left side of Nathan and brought his left hand over to grab both of the cards, when he got close enough he grabbed them and brought them closer to his face as a solemn look came on his face as he held them almost afraid to flip them over.

When he flipped them over and saw that they were the cards that he thought they were a look of dread came upon his face as he said softly, "No." One was of a mantis inside a jeweled pink heart that had a grey background that said, 'Change Mantis,' while the other one had what looked like a human with a pink heart inside of it that said, 'Spirit' on the side of it. They were the Category Ace and Category Two of Hearts, the Change Mantis and Spirit Human Rouze cards.

He then turned towards his friends and said, "Guys." They both stopped looking at Nathan and looked at him with worry when they noticed the solemn way he talked and the look of dread on his face. He then turned the two cards that he had found by Nathan and showed them the Change Mantis and the Spirit Human card.

A look of pure sorrow came upon their faces at what those two cards meant, in the show Hajime's belt was his own since he was one of the two Joker Undead, due to him defeating Chalice, who was the Ace of Hearts and considered the strongest of the Undead, and then later on the Human Undead, he was able to suppress his own destructive instincts and protect people. Did that mean that Nathan had one of the two Joker Undead inside of him, because if it did then that would mean that if he ever lost those two Rouze cards then the Joker's instincts and thirst for destruction could take over him. Making him by all rights a wild animal that needed to be putdown for the greater good.

Jason and Vince looked at him horror on their faces as tears started to form around their all of their eyes. "Who's going to tell him?" Jason asked sadly. "I will," Snowball said as he clenched his hand into a fist as tears fell down his cheeks. They then looked at Nathan who had slowly stopped fidgeting and now looked like he was sleeping peacefully.

**Nathan's Mindscape**

Nathan opened his eyes and felt water around his body. He slowly stood up and muttered, "Fuck, this was my favorite jacket." He then looked around and saw that he was in a swamp with no animals in sight and then saw what looked like a fort of some kind in the distance with torches lit near the towers.

"Looks like I got to go there," Nathan said to himself as he made his way to the castle to see if anybody lived there.

As Nathan walked to the castle he couldn't help but be slightly worried and a bit excited as he made his way to the fort. He was worried about his friends who had jumped in with him and were nowhere in sight. The excitement was because he was in uncharted territory and was on a actual adventure, not a pretend adventure that he had with fake wooden swords and imaginary enemies that he had when he was younger. He was on a actual adventure with his friends and unless he missed his guess, then it was going to be a bit like Kamen Rider Blade since the ominous voice mentioned the Battle Royale. Though he wasn't stupid, he did keep in mind that he could die, that he wasn't immortal.

When he stood in front of the door to the castle he slowly opened it unsure of what to expect inside of it. He then slipped through the door and quietly closed it behind him, the room looked like a grand hall that you would find in old stories with one large wooden door on the right of the room, one on the left of the room, and a third door on the opposite end of the room that he entered from that was at the top of a of stair case, there were torches and braziers from what looked like the medieval era were lit, there was a large red carpet with golden embroidery on it, and portraits of people were on the walls. Nathan moved towards one of the photos and saw a woman that looked like she was in her mid forties with black hair that went down to her shoulders. She was wearing wire rimmed glasses on her face over deep green eyes. Nathan instantly recognized the woman in the portrait and then looked down at the plaque which shined like it was recently polished, when he saw the name on the plaque he stared wide eyed as he looked back at the portrait, it was his own mother.

He then looked over to his right and saw another portrait and walked over to it. When he got closer he saw that the portrait was of a somewhat muscled man with black hair that was brushed back with the same hazel eyes that Nathan had and the same skin tone, Nathan could only stare in shock as he looked down at the plaque and saw that this portrait was his fathers. Nathan looked at the plaque with an unreadable look on his face, he noticed that the plaque in this one looked much older and more rusty then the one with his mother's name on it, it was as if someone had chosen to let this plaque be covered in grime and let it become rusty and let it lose its shine for some unknown reason.

Nathan sighed as he looked at the portrait, but then looked up at the ceiling and saw pipes running from one end of the room to the other room with a blue substance inside of it. Nathan couldn't make out what it really was and was brought out of his musings when he heard a large thump from the door at the top of the stairs. Nathan moved his attention away from the portrait and cautiously made his way to the stairs. When Nathan stood in front of the stairs he took a deep breath to gather his courage as his mind started to wonder what might be at the top of the stairs and lie behind the door at the top.

When Nathan stood at the top at the top he grabbed the handle of the door and slowly opened the door. Nathan then walked through the opening of the door and saw that it looked like a stone tunnel with light showing off at the other end. Nathan walked toward the light with caution and slight worry, who wouldn't be if you were less then a hour ago at a friend's house having a little get together and in less then a hour some kind of vortex opens and a ominous voice says you have to take part in a event that dictates if your species lives or dies if you lose or not.

When Nathan walked through the tunnel and got to the underside he whistled could only stare amazed by what he was looking at. He was no longer in a tunnel, but in what reminded him of a old roman arena with rounded walls that had lit torches on the them like the last room and the thing that made him think that it was influenced by the Romans was that the ground as covered by sand. He looked at the other end of the arena and saw a large golden brazier on a pedestal that looked taller then him being held up by several statues that were holding it up. Nathan made his way towards the statues with interest as he walked toward it with the intent to get a better look.

When Nathan made it halfway across the arena he heard a voice say, "Hello Nathan Grail." Nathan quickly turned around and saw a man behind him, the man had black hair, brown eyes, and dark skin. He was wearing a white dress shirt with blue pants and a pair of white tennis shoes, and a belt around his waist that looked like a Undead's belt, Nathan's mouth dropped as he said stupidly, "Hajime…Aikawa."

The man laughed with a small smile on his face and said, "No, I may look like him, but I'm not Hajime Aikawa. I'm not even human Nathan, can you figure out what I am now that you know that?"

Nathan looked at him wondering what he meant and then it dawned on him as to what he truly meant. Nathan looked at him with wide eyes and said, "You're the… you're the Human Undead!"

The Undead chuckled in amusement and said, "Yes, I'm the human Undead, but don't call me that please call me Aikawa or Hajime to save us both some trouble."

Nathan looked at him quizzically with a raised eyebrow and said humorously, "Do you normally look like that, or is that a form you took so I wouldn't freak out on you."

Aikawa laughed and said, "It's the second one, but I happen to like this form really, since we are in your mindscape I can change my form if I wished it."

After the Undead said that, Nathan looked around at the arena and looked amazed as he asked, "So we're in my mind then?"

Aikawa smiled as he said, "Yes, we are in your mind, and we are not alone."

"What do you," before Nathan could finish what he was saying he heard the door that he had entered from open and turned toward it to see who it was. As the figure got closer Nathan could scarcely make out what the figure looked like. The figure was seemed to be slightly taller then him, he also had what looked like some kind of helmet with a red heart shaped visor on his head with two antennas attached to it, and was wearing armor all over his body, along with the same belt that Aikawa was wearing.

As the figure got closer Nathan could make out what the figure really look like and said to no one in particular, "Oh my god."

The figure was the Mantis Undead, the Ace of Hearts, it was the Legendary Undead Chalice himself. He looked just like he did when Hajime transformed into him, except instead of the Joker belt he wore the standard Undead belt on his waist. Chalice looked at Nathan and then looked him up and down as if he were studying him. He then looked at Hajime and said, **_"So this is him." _**Chalice's voice sounded rather deep like a grown man with a slightly distorted voice, though Nathan had to admit that the voice seemed to fit Chalice rather well.

"Indeed it is Chalice, this is him."

Chalice looked back at Nathan and said, **_"Well at least it's not as bad as I thought it would be, if his memories have anything to say about it."_**

"My…memories," Nathan said, unsure of what he should actually feel like. On one hand he had wanted to yell at Chalice for looking into his past without his permission, but on the other hand he was afraid of the reaction he would get from the Undead if he yelled at him.

**_"Yes, your memories, I looked through them to see what training you have gone through to get a better understanding of your fighting capabilities." _**Nathan was about to ask him if he looked at anything personal, but before he could Chalice raised his hand and said,**_ "Rest assured I did not look at anything personal."_**

Nathan sighed in relief, but then a thought came to him that made him worry, "wait if you two are here, then does that mean that one of the Joker Undeads are here to?"

Chalice looked over at Hajime who looked backed at Hajime who had a frown on his face as he looked down at the ground. Chalice was quiet as he looked at Hajime though Nathan did get a feeling that Chalice was disappointed at the Human Undead and said after a few seconds, **_"No neither of them are here, they are running around in the world causing death and destruction somewhere."_**

"Wait, but then how will I be able to use your power if I don't have the Joker belt? How will I be able to protect people and my friends from the other Undead?"

**_"Do you remember that light that entered your chest?"_**

Nathan's hand went to his chest at the exact point the light entered his body. He still remembered the pain that he had felt when it had entered his body. It was the most painful thing that had ever happened to him, even the vortex paled in comparison when he was traveling through it.

**_"I take it from where your hand is that you remember it quite well."_**

Nathan looked at Chalice and nodded his head as he moved his hand back to his side. Hajime then took over the explanation as he said, "that light gave you power. It gave you the ability to mimic the form of other Undead like the Jokers and sense other Undead when they are attacking people."

Nathan was quiet for a few minutes and then chuckled which turned into full blown laughter. While Nathan was laughing Hajime looked at Chalice quizzically and saw that Chalice was looking back at him, when Nathan had finally calmed down he saw that Hajime and Chalice were staring at him as if he had gone crazy.

"Are you…okay?" the Human Undead asked as he kept staring at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I'm just so glad, that I don't have to worry about the Joker taking over me if I lost you guys or the other Rouze cards. I got to ask though, how will I be able to transform into you Chalice."

**_"Think about the belt appearing around your waist Nathan and it will do as such,"_** Chalice said. Nathan closed his eyes and thought about it appearing on his waist, when he felt something around his waist, he opened his eyes and looked down to see what was wrapped around his waist, when he looked at his waist he saw a silver belt with a golden buckle that had a red heart in the center of it with a line in the middle of it, as if he could slide something through it.

"This…is…awesome," Nathan said stupidly with a large smile on his face. Hajime chuckled at his progeny's reaction and said, "You can do this when you need to Nathan, now will the belt away and it will go away just like how you wanted the belt to appear on you."

Nathan thought about the belt leaving his waist and saw the belt faded away as if it was never there. Nathan smiled when he saw that the belt disappeared as he thought about how cool it was. Hajime placed his hand on Nathan's shoulder and said, "Now Nathan as much I have enjoyed our time together it would be best if you woke up now, your friends must be worried sick about you. Now like the Joker belt just imagine you leaving and it will happen."

Nathan nodded his head after saying goodbye and faded away as he thought about himself leaving.

After Nathan left Chalice looked at the Human Undead and said, **_"You didn't tell him, did you."_**

The Human Undead looked down at the ground and said, "He's not ready to know Chalice, give him some more time to believe that he just gained those abilities."

**_"He needs to know, while neither of the Jokers are inside of him or their nature for destruction, we both know that he has gained more then just those two abilities, we both know that he has gained power that shouldn't be possible for a human to have, even if they were immortal. When he unlocks the rest of the power that he has gained, that is currently locked away he will need to know how to use it and control it."_**

"We will tell him, but later. When he starts to unlock his true power we will let him know, and help him learn to harness it anyway we can," Hajime finished as he seemed to look beyond brazier as if seeing something that wasn't there.

**Reality**

Nathan opened his eyes and felt grass around his hands. Nathan slowly leaned up and groaned when he felt a slight sharp pain in his chest as if someone had driven a knife into his chest. Vince, Jason, and Snowball heard the groan and turned around and saw Nathan slowly lean up of the ground as they made their way toward him. Nathan looked up and saw Snowball, Jason, and Vince looked as if the devil himself came in front of him and them and said that they are now forced to suffer for all eternity. Nathan looked at their eyes and saw that they were red from crying, Nathan assumed they must've found the Ace of Hearts and the Spirit Human cards and assumed that he had the Joker inside of him since he couldn't find the two Rouze Cards near him.

"Hey guys…you alright," Nathan asked even though he had a feeling that he knew what the answer was.

"Yeah, we're alright," Snowball replied half heartedly, with Jason and Vince nodding their heads in agreement.

"You sure? You don't sound like it," Nathan pressed.

"Dude, we're fine," Jason assured with a miserable look on his face as he looked at Nathan as if he had contracted some disease.

"Yeah, listen man, me and Jas are gonna see if there is a town nearby that we can stay at for a bit, we'll be back in a bit," Vince said somberly.

After he said that Vince and Jason left leaving Snowball and Nathan alone. "Need some help getting up?" Snowball asked as he held his hand out for Nathan to grab. Nathan grabbed the offered hand which helped him up to his feet as he said "thanks man."

"No problem Nate…Nate we need to talk."

Nate looked at his friend quizzically and asked, "What about?"

Snowball sighed as he looked at his friend with sadness in his eyes, as if he had a great burden on his shoulders. "Nate, when we first appeared in this forest we were a bit away from you. We each had a buckle and one of the Rouze cards near us," Snowball said, as he pulled out the Blay Buckle and the Ace of Spades in his pocket and showed it to Nathan.

Nathan smiled at that and said jokingly, "Well looks like the King of Spades just became the Ace of Spades."

Snowball smiled at the joke and said, "Yeah guess I am." After he said that the smile that was on his face quickly faded away being replaced with a frown as he placed the Blay Buckle and the Ace of Spades back into his pocket. "When we found you after getting over our shock we found two Rouze cards near you." Snowball was quiet as he put his hand into another one of his pockets and pulled out the Category Ace of Hearts and the Category Two of Hearts and gave them to his friend, who took it from him and placed them inside of his pocket.

"As much as I don't want to admit it, I think that one of the Joker Undead are inside of you," Snowball said seriously with a frown on his face with a look of sorrow in his eyes.

Snowball saw his friend frown for a moment and thought that he must be hurting, but then to his surprise Nathan smiled at him.

"You don't have to worry about that Snow, I don't have either of the Jokers inside of me," Nathan said.

"What do you mean?" Snowball asked with hope in his voice.

"While we were in the vortex that made us go…where ever the hell we are right now, you know the lights that came near us?" Nathan asked as he looked at Snowball who nodded his head. "Well I saw the light near you break into two pieces, but mine broke into three. While I was unconscious I met Chalice and the Human Undead who told me that I didn't have either of the Jokers inside of me. They told me that I gained abilities from it, they told me I could take the form of other Undead like the Jokers and mimic the abilities of other Undead like they could, and when other Undead attack I can sense them and know where they are. That's how I know that they aren't inside of me."

Snowball looked at him as if he had grown a second head that had gills attached to it. Snowball then leaped forward and surprised Nathan by hugging him, Nathan returned the hug and was surprised to feel that his jacket was getting wet. Snowball felt so relieved the fear that he would have to seal away a person that he considered a brother one day in order to protect others. Nathan patted Snowball's back in effort to calm him down and said, "Snow, stop crying please."

Snowball then stopped crying as he pulled away from him and said, "Sorry man, It's just you're my best friend…you're like a brother to me man and….when I saw that you had the Change Mantis card I thought that I might have to seal you like the other Undead one day."

"Snow, you ain't getting rid of me that easy," Nathan said with a smirk on his face as he placed his hand on Snowball's shoulders.

"We still need you around, I mean there is no way I'm taking on the Joker with Vince and Jason without the King of Hearts around to back me up," Snowball said with a smile.

"Nice to feel appreciated brother," Nathan said as he held out his hand for him to shake. Snowball shook his hand with a smile on his face and the two walked in the direction that Jason and Vince went when they left Snowball and Nathan alone to talk. They eventually managed found the other two looking at a village near the ocean with a unfinished bridge near it, when Nathan saw the solemn looks on their faces he told them the same thing that he had told Snowball, which caused to relax, and smile in relief that one of the Joker's weren't inside of him.

"Dude can you show us the Joker Belt please?" Vince asked hopefully with anticipation. Nathan thought about it for a moment and then shrugged as he thought about the belt appearing around his waist. Nathan then felt the Joker Belt appear around his waist which caused him to smile at the slack jawed looks from Vince and Jason, Snowball on the other hand raised a eyebrow as he smirked at the looks from them, he then whistled in appreciation at the sight. Nathan then made the belt go away so that the two would come out of their stupor and continue their discussion. After Jason and Vince got out of their stupor Jason said, "Okay that's kind of cool."

"Guy's I've been thinking-," Vince said, but before he could finish Jason remarked by saying with a smug smirk on his face, "That's a first."

Vince glared at Jason with angry narrowed eyes as he continued by saying, "As I was saying. Kamen Rider Blade was a Japanese show, so maybe we're in a Japanese area or something like that. I think it would be best if we change our names to fit those around the region, I mean we don't want to arouse any suspicion by our names right…what?"

He asked as he looked at the gaping faces of Snowball and Jason. Nathan chuckled at their faces, and said, "one, I agree with you since that seems like the smart thing to do, and second I think you broke their brains," Nathan finished with a chuckle. Vince joined his chuckling as the other two glared at their friends. "Real funny, so any body got any names that they can think of?" Jason asked when they got their laughing under control.

Vince scratched the back of his head and said, "I got nothing." Jason pinched his nose in annoyance as Snowball sighed as he shook his head.

"Arashi Kazama," Nathan said. His friends turned to look at him wondering where he came up with the name, Nathan saw the question in their eyes and said with a smile on his face, "I am a fan fiction reader you know, besides I always liked the name."

"That's a good name Nate, well then Arashi, I got a name in mine, what do you think of Masamune Kenzaki," Snowball said with a smile as well.

"Not bad, it sounds good now it's my turn, my name will be… Takashi Hashiba," Vince said with a smirk.

"Katsuie Maeda, I think that it's a good name," Jason said with an unsure smile on his face.

"So from this day forward we are not who we were before we came here, I'm not Nathan Grail anymore. I'm Arashi Kazama," Arashi said as he placed his hand out for the others to put on top of it.

"Well then if you aren't Nathan, then I'm not Snowball, I'm Masamune Kenzaki," Masamune said as he placed his hand on top of Arashi's.

"Good to meet you guys, I was once known as Vince Grayson, but I'm Takashi Hashiba now," Takashi said, as he placed his hand on top of Masamune's.

"A while ago I went by Jason Castil, but it doesn't feel right to have that name, I'm Katsuie Maeda," Katsuie said as he followed his friend's actions and did the same.

"Guys let's promise that we will beat all of the Undead, that we will find a way to get home again, no matter what happens we will always remain friends, through both the good times and the bad we will not give up, that we will fight to our last breath, I don't know about you guys, but I'm not going to let people die by some monsters that want payback for something that happened thousands of years ago. So let's beat them and seal them away so that people don't have to suffer for their revenge." Masamune said as he pulled his hand back with the others doing the same thing.

"Well that was a nice speech Masamune and I think I can say for all us that we agree with you on not letting people suffer, but I think it would be best if we got moving into the town. I mean we still don't know where we are and got no money and a place to stay at and plan our next move," Takashi said seriously.

"He's right Masa we got to move and figure out where we are," Arashi said agreeing with Takashi's statement.

"I hope that we find people who are willing to give people like us a little food at least," Katsuie said hopefully.

The four chuckled at that and knew that despite the situation that they were in, they would come out alright. Even if they were sucked into another dimension and are now forced to fight monsters that existed over ten thousand years ago with the hope of all human life on their shoulders.

**In the Village**

When they got into town they managed to get a better look at the buildings, the buildings looked like they were Japanese in nature. However some of the buildings looked old, rotten, like people had decided to let the buildings age and wither away to being destroyed, but then they saw why the buildings were in their current condition.

They then noticed that the people seemed to be living in poverty, they saw kids were going around trying to steal food without being caught. Even though they haven't been here before they all had a feeling that they had seen this place before from somewhere, but they couldn't quite remember where.

"Guys this place it's familiar to me, but I can't remember where, I mean I haven't been here before, but I feel like I've seen this place before," Katsuie said. The others nodded in agreement and tried to think of where they have seen this place before.

"AHHH, someone help me, please!" they heard a lady scream. They saw a woman that appeared to be in her mid-twenties, with long black hair wearing a pink t-shirt, a brown skirt and sandals, being dragged by two men with katana's on their hips. "Get your hands off of my daughter!" A old man yelled angrily, he had grey hair and wrinkles on his face, he was wearing a blue sleeveless V-neck shirt with a black obi, brown pants and a pair of sandals. He also had a white towel around his neck. He tried to run to his daughter and get her away from them, but before they could, three men quickly appeared in front of him and held him back with their weapons.

"Mom!" a black haired boy yelled who looked about ten and was wearing a grey bucket hat over his head with two blue stripes on it and was wearing a blue pair of overalls over a grey colored shirt. He tried to run to his mother, but before he could a fourth man appeared in front of him and had his sword out in front of him.

"We warned you old man about building the bridge," the man in front of the kid growled. "Now you're going to have to pay the price for opposing Gato!"

Arashi's eyes narrowed in anger as he looked at the scene in front of him. After he looked at the sight he said, "Masamune you take the two by the woman, Katsuie, Takashi you two take the guys by the old man, I will take the one by the kid. When I make my move, you guys move as fast as you can and take them down." The others nodded their heads in acknowledgement, and Takashi asked, "What's the signal?"

"You'll know it when you see it," Arashi stated as he walked toward the man by the kid.

"Well then old man it's time to pay the price for opposing Gato," the man by the kid said as he raised his sword about to kill the kid.

"Hey, asshole," Arashi calmly said behind him with a hidden fury in his voice. As the man turned around to look at him, Arashi quickly grabbed the neckline of his shirt and spun him away from the kid with his back facing the kid and punched the man in the face before he had a chance to react. The man was knocked back a couple feet away and held his face as he glared at Arashi.

After Arashi punched the first one the other men were distracted and didn't notice the three teenagers rushing at them. Masamune ran towards the man on the left of the woman and punched him in the face, he then pulled the woman away from the man on her right and nailed a punch to the right of his face, he then punched him in the stomach causing the man to keel over and gasp for air as the oxygen in his lungs left his body, Masamune took advantage of the moment and kicked the man in the head causing him to fall to the ground. He then grabbed the woman's hand and led her back to the group.

While Masamune was dealing with the two men holding the woman Takashi and Katsuie rushed the thugs and tackled them away from the old man. The old man seeing what they had done, saw the opportunity that they had given him and punched the third thug in the nuts, the man screamed out in pain, but was stopped when the older man then punched him in the head, sending him back as well.

The thugs now stood across from them glaring at the group of teenagers that had stopped them, the thug that Arashi had punched then stepped forward as he glared at them and said, "You bastards, do you have any idea who we work for!"

"Actually we do since you practically yelled earlier you worked for some guy named Gato," Masamune replied coldly.

"I don't give a damn about who you work for, and I'm pretty sure that my friends feel the same way that I do. I don't care if Gato's a lord or anything like that. You threaten these people when they have done nothing wrong, I'll protect them from scum like you no matter what happens to me," Arashi said coldly as he glared at the thugs.

"Looks like we got to teach you bastards a lesson," the lead thug growled angrily as he pulled his katana out from its sheathe.

"Bring it on," Takashi challenged as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation. However before either side could charge at the other, Arashi gripped his head in pain and closed his eyes as a buzzing sound entered his ears, his knees buckled on him as visions of two monsters assaulted his mind. He saw a monster that had spikes attached to itself and a sword ruthlessly killed everyone that got in its way and saw another doing the same except instead of a sword this one was killing people with its claws and had dark crimson fins.

After the visions stopped Arashi quickly regained his composure and saw the question in his friend's eyes as they looked at him with worry, however before he could answer them everyone heard a woman yell, "Ahh, monsters!"

They turned to the direction where they heard the yell from and saw people running out of the alleyways, running away from where they heard the scream from and saw two monsters following them like wolfs hoping to catch their next meal. The four teenagers knew what they were while the others could only stare in horrid fascination as the two monsters killed people that were unfortunate enough to get to close to the two Undead.

The first Undead was mostly covered in metal armor, but its arms were left bare and looked to be covered in green scales. Its face was covered by some kind of black metal with more spikes reaching out from the back and made it look some kind of large lizard. Spikes were on its shoulders and it also had a tail with a spike attached, as its tail slid eagerly across the ground as if waiting for its next challenger. On the beast's right arm was a bracelet which had a short sword attached to it that looked like it could easily cut a person in half. It was the Category Two of Spades the Lizard Undead.

The other Undead was a dark crimson color with fins coming from the elbows. Its head was in a Hammerhead shape with its face emerging from below the Hammerhead. The face itself was covered with a skeletal black metal mask which looked like it had some barnacles stuck to it. Its hands and feet were webbed and it was wearing a leather vest with belts tied across its thighs and shins. It was the Category Three of Hearts the Hammerhead Undead.

Arashi looked at the two Undead with a look of disgust on his face as he growled at them which caused his friends and the family to look at him and saw the Joker belt appear in a red flash around his waist. Arashi unconsciously reached into his pocket and drew the Ace of Hearts from his pocket and ran the card through the Joker belt and cried, "Henshin!" After he did that the Joker belt announced.

"**Change!**"

Arashi's body was then engulfed in a black static like energy which hid every detail of his body, as he was engulfed by the energy, he felt his body begin to change from his normal form. As the energy faded away Arashi's new form was revealed to everyone. He now had a helmet over his head that was angular with two horns coming out of the top of the helmet, and he had a red heart for a visor that covered his whole face, while his mouth was covered by a silver mouth guard. On his shoulders he had black armored pads that had red lines running across the center of them.

The armor that he wore on his chest was silver and had red markings on it. Underneath the armor was a black bodysuit with golden designs on it. On the right side of his waist was a card holder to store the Heart Rouze cards and use them in battle if he had any. His arm guards, knee pads, and boots seemed to be made out of gray metal that had a crisscross design on them. Arashi had become Kamen Rider Chalice.

Masamune not wanting to let his friend fight the undead alone took a deep breath of air and slid the Change Beetle card into the panel in front of the buckle before bringing it down to the front of his waist. A red belt which resembled a link of cards came out of one side and completely looped around his waist and ended when it reached the other side of the Blay Buckle. The buckle released a pulsing sound as Masamune reached down to the handle on the side of the panel and repeated the process he saw from watching Kamen Rider Blade, "Henshin!" With a single pull of the handle, the panel flipped over to reveal a yellow Spade symbol in a red background.

"**Turn Up!**"

The belt announced as a blue rectangular projection shot out from the belt and hovered before Masamune. It had the image of the Change Beetle card on it and looked big enough for a person to easily fit through. Breathing deeply, Masamune decided on his next course of action and ran forward and into the projection before exiting, after he ran through it he realized that he had completely changed.

He was clad in a blue bodysuit with silver armor that had spades on the shoulders and chest of the armor. He also wore silver boots, gauntlets, and knee pads. His helmet was blue except for the silver face plate and the single horn rising from it that went slightly above his head, the eyes of the helmet were two red orbs that he could see through. On his left arm was a black box known as the Rouze Absorber which was attached to his gauntlet that had a clear panel on the front with a opening on the side for something to slide out of it.

On his left hip was the Blay Rouzer which looked like a sword, the sword was oddly shaped since the front of it was boxlike with a spade on it and a handle on the back for holding the weapon. It was similar to the sabers that were used in the past that the French used, except the blade and the handle of it was larger and more bulky. Masamune had become Kamen Rider Blade.

Takashi pulled out the Garren buckle and while he did he was grinning like a mad man with as much anticipation as a child on Christmas Day, He held the Garren buckle in front of his waist and then slipped the Ace of Diamonds into it. A silver belt which looked like it was made of connected cards wrapped around his waist and secured itself around his waist. Finally, Takashi brought his hand to the handle on the side and yelled, "Henshin!"

He then yanked on the handle, causing the panel to flip over and reveal a gold diamond in a green background as it announced.

"**Turn Up!**"

A blue field shot from the belt and grew to a size fit for a human to pass through. On it was a picture of a Stag Beetle which was on the Rouze Card. Takashi already knowing what to do ran toward the field as fast as he could. When he finally reached it, he easily passed through it like it wasn't even there, and emerged in a new form.

He was donned in a red bodysuit with silver chest armor which had a large diamond imprinted on the front. His shoulders were covered by pointed silver armor with golden diamonds engraved on them. His arms were covered by silver gauntlets and his were legs were covered by silver greaves and knee pads.

On his left arm was a Rouze Absorber like Blade had, while at his waist was a large gun with a diamond-shaped barrel that was called the Garran Rouzer and would be used to contain the Rouze Cards in if he possessed any. His helmet had a pair of green eyes and a silver face plate. On top of the helmet were two horns which were styled to look similar to what a stag beetle would have. Takashi had become Kamen Rider Garren.

Katsuie looked at his friends who were in their rider forms and muttered, "fuck it." He then pulled out the Leangle buckle and the Ace of Clubs and slipped the Ace of Clubs into the Leangle buckle as he placed it in front of his waist, the buckle then sent out a belt that looked like it was made out of purple cards that went around his waist as Katsuie made a motion with his right hand across his face and then he yelled out, "Henshin!" A portion of the buckle opened up revealing a gold club in a orange background as it announced.

**"Open Up!"**

A violet projection with a gold spider image in it appeared in front of him, and unlike Blade's and Garren's transformation of them running into the projection to change, the projection came towards him, Katsuie closed his eyes as he waited for the projection to pass through him. After it passed through him he opened his eyes and saw that he was no longer wearing the outfit that he was before.

Katsuie was now wearing a dark green bodysuit with silver and gold armor over his chest and shoulders. On the center of his golden chest armor were three silver circles which were surrounded and connected by black, which made it resemble a club. On his head was a cylindrical helmet that had a golden spider on the face of it with two large pinkish-purple eyes for him to see through while a silver plate covered his mouth.

His forearms were covered by two golden bracelets which had two black leather belts between them, wearing similar armor on his shins as well. In his hand was a long staff which was rounded at the end with a bladed club symbol at the top, the weapon was known as the Leangle Rouzer. On the side of his waist was a card holder similar to Chalice's except in a different color since the Leangle Rouzer didn't have a storage unit for Rouze cards attached to it. Katsuie had become Kamen Rider Leangle.

When it was done Leangle was amazed by the transformation and couldn't help but gape at the transformation under his helmet. He then noticed something that was different about this Leangle from the one in the show. On his left arm was a Rouze Absorber, like Blade and Garren's. _'What the heck, this Leangle is different from the one in the show, Leangle doesn't have a Rouze Absorber so why does this one,' _Leangle thought.

Leangle then decided to drop the matter for now and focus on the battle at hand, Leangle saw Chalice held his hand out to his side and saw his weapon the Chalice Arrow appear in his hand in a black mist, the Chalice Arrow looked like a metal bow with curved ends that were as sharp as well cared for sword that was shined and sharpened on a regular basis. Garren grabbed his Rouzer and aimed it at the Undead while Blade drew the Blay Rouzer and held it in his hands firmly ready to attack on a moment's notice. Leangle gripped his staff ready to fight and asked, "Alright what's the plan guys?"

Chalice answered him by saying, "Alright I'll take the Hammerhead Undead, Garren, Leangle, you two handle the thugs, Blade think you can handle the Lizard Undead?"

"I can do it," Blade said firmly as his grip tightened on the Blay Rouzer.

"We can hold the thugs off Chalice, you just make sure you don't lose to the Undead got it?" Garren said as he aimed the Garren Rouzer at the thugs.

"Got it," Chalice replied as he tightened his grip on the Chalice Arrow.

The people that were still in the area stopped running away from the monsters and looked at the monsters and then at the teenagers that had transformed. The family behind them looked on in amazement at the transformed teens that had saved them. The old man looked down at his grandson and saw something that he hadn't seen in a long time in his grandson's eyes.

The thugs stood where they were gapping at what had just happened Gato had sent them to kill the old man and make him pay for defying him, they didn't work for him to fight monsters and people that could transform into some armored forms.

Chalice then ran towards the Hammerhead Undead while Blade ran toward the Lizard Undead. The Thugs seeing this as a perfect opportunity to kill the old man were about to attack Leangle and Garren, but before they could Garren pulled the trigger on his Rouzer and fired a round near the thugs head hitting the wall next to him. "That was your only warning shot, you can run away now or get the shit kicked out of you," Garren said coldly.

"Screw you punk we got a job to do and we're going to do that," the thug growled as him and the other thugs ran at him. Leangle stood next to him as the two riders ran at the thugs as well.

Chalice was currently in front of the Hammerhead Undead with the Chalice arrow held firmly in his hand. Chalice ran at the Undead and did a vertical slash with the Chalice Arrow making a large cut appear on its chest, with green blood pouring out of it. The Undead tried to slash at him with his claws, but Chalice quickly blocked its claws by using the Chalice Arrow as a shield to stop its claws.

It then tried to get him with its other arm, but Chalice blocked the claw with his free arm and then kicked the Undead away, the Undead stumbled a bit and Chalice used the opportunity that he had and aimed his weapon at the Undead and pulled back his free arm, shooting several bolts of energy from his weapon.

The blasts had hit the Undead's body causing more blood to come out of its wounds. Chalice ran forward and was about to slash at the Undead again, but it had dodged the slash and swiped at him with its claws across Chalice's chest causing green blood to come out of his body. It then kicked him in the chest sending him back a couple feet.

Before Chalice had a chance to react the Undead had tackled him to the ground and was about to swipe with its claws across his visor, but Chalice blocked it's claws and then kicked the Undead off of him. The Undead rolled to the side, trying to get away from Chalice, but before the Undead could Chalice stood up and ran after it. When the Undead stood up Chalice did a downward slash on the body and was about to slash at its body again, however before he could the Undead had slashed at him with his claws across his chest and then kicked him away.

Chalice started panting heavily as he tried to regain his standing, when he did he looked at the Undead and then roared as he charged at the Undead with it doing the same. When him and the Undead were about to collide with each other, at the last moment Chalice spun his body on the heel of his foot and deflected a claw that was aimed at his head that was deflected by the armor on his shoulder, while that happened he did one final vertical slash across the Undead's chest.

The Undead was knocked onto its side as it roared in pain and landed across from Chalice. The Hammerhead Undead looked at Chalice as it raised its clawed hand at him as it groaned in pain from the final slash, its hand then fell limply onto the ground as its head went lax onto the ground beneath it.

Chalice saw the Undead's buckle opened, revealing three runes which showed that it was defeated. Chalice then reached for the top of his card holder, and opened the case and pulled out a Rouze card. It looked like a Rouze Card, but it didn't have a picture or any text on it except for a set of chains that were across where the picture would be. Chalice then threw the card onto the Hammerhead Undead's body.

When the card landed on the Undead's body, the card began to spin while the Undead was being covered in a green aura. As the card spun faster, the Hammerhead Undead's body was sucked inside the card, when the process was done the card flew back into Chalice's hand, when Chalice looked at the card now, he saw that it now had a picture of what looked like a hammerhead shark on it and the card now said, 'Chop' on the side of it.

Chalice sighed in relief, glad that the fight was over and placed the Rouze card in his buckle, as he thought, _'Well that could've been worse, now to get to the others and see how they are doing.'_

_"Indeed, you need to find your friends in case they need you and you shouldn't keep them waiting. I will admit that you did do better then I thought you would for your first time fighting an Undead," _Hajime commented.

_'Thanks Hajime,'_ after he thought that he noticed that all the wounds that he had obtained throughout the fight with the Undead were already healed, as if the fight had never happened. Chalice then started running to find his friends and help them if they needed it.

While Chalice was fighting the Hammerhead Undead, Blade was staring down the Lizard Undead which had been hissing at him. Blade normally would have charged at it given the chance, but his main concern was the armor he was wearing. While he was used to fighting with a sword he wasn't used to fighting with heavy armor on his body. It was heavier then what he thought it would be, he noticed that when he ran at the Lizard Undead his body was slower and he had some trouble moving in the armor, he hoped that he could beat the Undead despite the problem that he had with his armor, but he knew that he would need to train later on while in the rider form to get used to it.

The Lizard Undead hissed at him and then ran at him with its sword raised for a slash across his chest, Blade used his sword and blocked it the Undead's sword with his own. He then used the opportunity that he had and punched the side of its head with his free arm and then kicked it. The Lizard Undead stumbled and saw Blade running at him, but since Blade wasn't used to wearing the armor he wasn't fast enough to attack it before it could recover. The Undead quickly raised its sword and performed a quick slash across Blade's chest sending him stumbling back. The Undead pressed the advantage that it had obtained and started to slash wildly at Blade's chest, after several slashes the Undead thrusted its sword at Blade's chest causing Blade to land on his back.

Blade dropped the Blay Rouzer when he landed and saw the Undead was about to stab his head. Blade rolled his body to the side avoiding the stab and then kicked the Undead in the shin causing it to fall onto its knee after he heard a loud crack. Blade stood up and then punched it in the face causing it to fall. Blade then ran for the Blay Rouzer which was on the ground and then ran back to the Undead which was trying to stand. Blade ran forward and then started to slash the Undead across it chest like a wild animal. Green blood kept pouring out of the Undead's wounds onto the ground beneath it. When Blade stopped the Undead fell onto the ground and stopped moving.

The belt buckle made a snapping sound as it opened to reveal three runes on the inside of it signifying its defeat. Blade looked at defeated Undead as he started to pant heavily since the adrenaline was leaving his body. Blade was shocked that he actually managed to a beat a actual Undead and felt a little pride swell up in his chest even if it was one of lowest ones in the pecking order.

Blade looked at his Blay Rouzer which had a stack of panels built into it near the hilt of it, he pulled at the panels of his Rouzer and they fanned out revealing blank Rouze cards that had chains on them as well. Blade drew one of the Blank Rouze cards and then tossed it at the Undead. The card landed on the Lizard Undead's chest as green energy started to spread out from the card as it sucked the Undead into itself before it spun and flew into Blade's hand. The Card now had a lizard on it and said, 'Slash' on the side of it.

"Category Two of Spades," Blade said as he looked at the card. "May not be much, but its hell of a good start." He then slipped the card into his Rouzer as he sighed in relief.

"Well, you took your time," a voice said behind him. Blade turned around and saw Chalice walking towards him with his Rouzer in hand, though he couldn't see it, he had a feeling that Chalice was smirking underneath his visor.

"Hey, I beat it man, and I take it you took down the Undead you were fighting since you watched me… when did you get here anyway?"

"I got here when I saw you land on your back," Chalice replied.

"And you didn't help me fight it because?"

"Are you mad I didn't help you, because you never like it when I help you out in a fight man."

Blade chuckled at the response and said, "Are you kidding me I would've kicked your ass if you helped me fight it, I wanted to see where I stand against them alone. Besides now that I beated it I know that I can handle the lower numbers, but I need to train and get used to the armor."

"Your right Blade, you do need to get used to that armor, but right now we need to find Garren and Leangle, they might not be fighting Undead, but they are outnumbered."

"Your right, let's get moving then," Blade agreed and then ran off with Chalice next to him.

Garren and Leangle were fighting the thugs and were enjoying the fight, well Garren was, Leangle was more worried about staying alive. When the two groups had collided the swordsman had divided themselves into three groups to keep both Riders busy and flank them. Leangle was having a hard time while he did get into fights he wasn't used to being outnumbered like this. They used their numbers to their advantage and made it hard for him to get a hit in on them.

Leangle blocked a sword that was aimed at his chest and pushed him away as another came at him. Leangle blocked it and then slammed the other end in to his chest. The third thug came in at Leangle's side and before Leangle could block had managed to slash his chest causing Leangle to stumble a bit. The thug was about to slash at him again, but before he could the Leangle spun his staff and hit the man in the stomach with the club on top of his staff. The man stumbled as the other came to him and glared at Leangle. Leangle sighed as he prepared himself for the thug's next charge.

Garren pointed his Rouzer at one of them and pulled the trigger on it causing one of the thugs to get hit in the chest sending him flying a few feet away, as if he was hit by large invisible fist. The other then two had rushed him hoping to get the advantage that they desperately needed. Garren jumped back avoiding their swords, but had bumped into Leangle in the process. "Hey Leangle, need some help?" Garran asked without looking at him.

"Yeah, Garran I need some help, SWITCH!" Leangle yelled. The two riders then switched who they were fighting as they seemed to read each other's mind with Garran now facing the three thugs and Leangle now facing the other two.

Garren pulled the trigger on his Rouzer firing several rounds as the sound of gunfire rang in the area. The blasts of energy managed to hit two of the thugs making them fall on their backs. He last one nearly managed to get Garren, but he had blocked the sword with his Rouzer and then did a uppercut to the thug's head.

Garren placed the Rouzer back into its holster and then rushed at the thug, Garren grabbed the thug's arm that had the sword in its hand and started to punch him in the stomach like a machine, he then did another uppercut and knocked the thug onto the ground which gave him a bloody nose. When he was done he looked at Leangle and saw how Leangle was doing in his fight.

Leangle did a wide swing with his Rouzer and easily knocked one down while the other made a move to slice his head. Leangle stabbed the butt end of the Rouzer into the man's foot and then bashed the man away with the top part of the Rouzer. Leangle then held his weapon vertically at the thug and then started slamming the Rouzer into the man's body repeatedly, when the thug went to the left he would him to the right, if he went to the right he would him there and send him back to the left. Leangle did this a few times until he stopped and kicked the man away.

The thugs regrouped and got back together, most of them were covered in scraps and were bleeding from the fight, and the thugs knew that they were beaten. They then saw a energy blast fly by them and crash into the building behind them. At first they had thought that it was Garren who had fired at them, but they saw the Rouzer was still attached to Garren's waist. "Hey Garren, Leangle, how are you holding up guys," a familiar voice called out. Everyone turned to where they heard the voice and saw Chalice with the Chalice Arrow raised and pointed at the thugs and Blade next to him with the Blay Rouzer in hand. The thugs were close to shitting themselves when they saw those two appear. If two of them could beat those monsters and six of them while they were divided then all four of them together would utterly destroy them.

"Screw it I'm out of here!" One of the thugs cried as he ran away from them.

"Gato ain't paying me enough to do this!" Another cried as he followed after the first one with the rest following them in agreement.

After they were gone Leangle said, "That'll teach them to attack innocent people while we're around."

"Yeah if more come, then we will beat them like the rest," Blade said in agreement. Chalice looked at the family that they helped and saw them looking at them with expressions of awe on their faces. The old man that they helped stepped forward toward them, he had tears around his eyes as he looked at them gratefully and said, "thank you so much for saving my daughter, my name is Tazuna this is my daughter Tsunami, and my Grandson Inari," the man know known as Tazuna said.

Garren and Leangle had a gob smacked expression that couldn't be seen because of their helmets, Blade was wide eyed and then looked at them and saw that they looked exactly like they did in the anime. Chalice was stunned, but quickly got over to not arouse any suspicions about them. The family saw Chalice slowly draw a card from the card holder on his belt and swipe the card through his belt buckle.

**"Spirit!**" the belt announced before the field that had brought out his Rider form returned and took away his armor. When it was gone, Arashi stood there in his normal form with a small smile on his face and said, "Hi, and by the way you're welcome."

The others did what he did and started to remove their Rider forms as they each flipped the panel of their buckles, except Leangle who closed his buckle. After they did that, a field appeared around each of them and passed over them again, but unlike last time, it returned them to normal while the buckles released their hold on their bodies. After they did that they each pulled out their respective Aces from their buckles and placed the items in their pockets.

They remained silent as they watched Arashi get closer to the family in front of them, they then looked around the area seeing people look at them. The people around them looked at them in awe at what they had done, not only had they beaten Gato's men, but they had also defeated two monsters that had appeared and started killing people.

"Hello Tazuna, it's nice to meet you. My name is Arashi, Arashi Kazama," Arashi said with a smile on his face as he held out his hand for Tazuna to shake. Tazuna shook his hand with a smile as he looked at him.

Masamune then stepped toward Tazuna and shook his hand and said, "I'm Masamune, Masamune Kenzaki."

After Masamune, Takashi stepped forward and shook Tazuna's hand with a smile on his face as he said, "Sup, my name is Takashi Hashiba, pleasure to meet you."

After him Katsuie stepped forward and with a shy smile on his face he said, "I'm Katsuie Maeda, it's nice to meet you."

"So where are you kids from? I haven't seen you guys around town so how did you get here?"

Arashi took the lead and said. "We're from outside the Elemental Nations, we're not really sure how we got here though."

Tazuna's eyes widened as he said. "Really we never heard about someone coming from outside the Elemental Nations before."

"Listen, we don't have a place to stay or money, but if you can help out by giving us a place to stay for a while and some food to eat, we'll help you build the bridge and protect you and your workers the best we can," Arashi offered.

Tazuna's eyes widened and then smiled happily as he said. "We can let you stay at our place until the bridge is done. I'm sure that with you guys around to protect the workers from Gato's thugs we just might be able to pull this off!"

Murmurs of enthusiastic agreement rippled through the crowd as they started to cheer and yell in joy at the action that they had heard. Soon everyone around them were coming toward them to thank them for helping them and making sure they heard right. Tsunami bowed to them, grateful that they were helping them when they really just arrived.

The last person to come up to them was Inari who looked at them with hope in his eyes as he asked. "Will you really be able to protect grandpa until the bridge is done?"

Masamune got down on one knee as he placed a hand on top of Inari's head as he said, "Kid we will give it everything we got to protect the old guy and we won't stop until he does."

Tazuna was a little angry by being called old and said. "Kid, I am not old!"

Masamune and everyone else looked at him when he said that, Takashi was the first to respond by saying. "Tsunami is your daughter and Inari is your grandson right?" Tazuna nodded his head, showing that Takashi was right, Masamune then said simply, with a smile on his face. "Then you're old."

Tazuna slumped his shoulders in defeat while everyone else laughed at his reaction, as Tsunami led the group to her house.

**Later**

They had eventually arrived at Tazuna's house and along the way Inari had asked if they were ninja, Katsuie had explained to them that they weren't ninja and that they were really Kamen Riders. When they were asked what they were Katsuie had told them that they fight for what's right and for those who need their help. Along the way Arashi had bought a journal to write in and a pen to write down their adventures since they came to the Nations.

When they arrived at Tazuna's house everyone noticed the change in Inari's attitude, he seemed a bit happier and slightly hopeful. Tazuna and Tsunami were happy about the change while the teenagers were glad that they managed to give Inari hope. Tazuna's house was a two story house with a mill next to it by the water. After they entered the house the teenagers decided to share one of the empty rooms.

Arashi wrote about his fight with the Hammerhead Undead, putting as much detail as he could into the fight, and when he finished he went to Masamune and asked him about his fight with the Lizard Undead and asked him to go into as much detail as he could. After he finished with Masamune's fight he went to Takashi and Katsuie and did the same thing that he did with Masamune. When he was done it was time for dinner so he left it in the room they were staying in as he went to the dining room.

After dinner Arashi, Masamune, Takashi, and Katsuie decided to hold a meeting to talk about their plans. They learned that Tazuna was currently trying to gather as much spare money as he could in order to be able to get a team of ninja to help them, but due to their arrival he wasn't so sure anymore causing most of the Riders to panic, except for Arashi. Arashi then talked to Tazuna and had managed to convince him while they ate their dinner that he should still try to get a team of ninja to help them, while they were strong even the strongest of warriors could fall because they were outnumbered. Tazuna saw the logic in his argument and decided that he would still try to gather enough money for a team of ninja to help them.

Right now the four Kamen Riders were currently holding a meeting and discussing what they were going to do. They had just decided that they would train in the morning doing some exercises to get used to their armor before they go with Tazuna to help out at the bridge. After dinner Arashi, Masamune, Takashi, and Katsuie decided to hold a meeting to talk about their plans. "Let's see we got the four Aces, the Human, the Hammerhead, and the Lizard Undead," Arashi said as he looked at the cards which were layed out on the floor in front of them.

"Okay that makes seven, only…forty-seven more to go," Masamune said after he did the math.

"Hell of a good start," Takashi said with a smirk on his face.

"Dude this is serious man, we are lucky that we got all four Aces at the start instead of only getting one, so take this seriously, let's not forget we also have to seal the Royal Undead as well," Katsuie chastised.

"He does have a point Takashi, we may have the Aces, but that doesn't mean that we are out in the clear yet, the Royal Undead are extremely powerful and can plan what they are going to do," Arashi said seeing Katsuie's meaning.

"Guys we're in Naruto, we have to be careful about who we tell about the Rouze cards and the Undead, if people start to learn about the Rouze cards and what they do, then people might try to take the Rouze cards and the buckles from us, and let's not forget some of the more… darker characters," Masamune said ominously. The others nodded with a serious expression on their face, even Takashi whose expression quickly changed from a care free one into a rare expression of seriousness.

After a minute of thinking, Takashi asked. "Hey guys how badly do you think the story line is screwed up?"

When he turned to look at them he saw that they were all looking at him with deadpan expressions. "Dude we're in Naruto, the Undead are free, and we're Kamen Riders the story line is screwed up to hell man," Katsuie said as he started to laugh near the end. Everyone else joined in his laughing, all of them forgetting the situation that they were in and were simply living for the moment.

* * *

I hope that you all liked the second chapter and I hoped it made up for the Prologue.

Now here is a preview for another Kamen Rider story that will be coming out later this month.

Now this is the preview for Kamen Rider Ryuga: Live Free or Die Trying!

* * *

_A eight year old Naruto was in his room crying that his parents had kept something like this from him. His room was very bland for someone his age, the only real things that his room had were bookcase that was filled with books and the hamper of dirty laundry. _

_Him the person who was the container of the beast and holder of it didn't know, didn't he have the right to know. 'Why didn't they just tell me? I have the right to know!' Naruto thought angrily. Ever since Ichigo had yelled about him containing the Kyuubi people had been calling him a freak a monster. When he looked up to catch his breath he saw a small black box on his nightstand. Naruto got off of his bed and grabbed the box to see a letter was underneath it as it fell to the ground. Naruto picked the letter off of the floor and opened the latter and started to read it._

**_Hello Naruto Namikaze,_**

**_If you are reading this then you have just found what I was hoping you would find. I saw you crying earlier about how you can't live life the way you want and heard about the horrible thing that you're brother had told you and I figured that you deserved some cheering up. What you are currently holding is a object known as a Advent Deck. _**

**_This little device will allow you to do that. To use this deck to its full potential you must first pull out the contract card and hold it out in front of a mirror so that a monster in the Mirror World will see it and become your contract monster and you will become a being known as a Kamen Rider._****_The Kamen Riders draw on their monsters strength in exchange for feeding them the life force of the creatures they destroy. _**

**_To activate hold it out in front of a mirror and a belt will appear known as a V-buckle then say 'Henshin,' and slip the Advent Deck into it. With this you can travel between the mirror world and your world without anyone noticing you, this is your ticket to freedom._**

**_Sincerely, A friend._**

_Naruto looked at the letter strangely and honestly felt like ripping it up, but he couldn't do it. Naruto had a feeling that despite how crazy it sounded Naruto felt like it was telling him the truth. Naruto looked at the black box and pulled it up to see that it was blank except for the slit on the side that had a opening on it. _

_Naruto looked at the opening and pulled out a blank card that simply said 'contract' in it. With the Advent deck in one hand and the contract card in the other Naruto went toward the full body mirror in his room and held the contract card in front of him._

_Naruto breathed deeply and waited for a few moments until he saw something moving in the mirror. From what he could make out it was black in color with a serpentine like body with two large red eyes. It made its way closer to him and Naruto didn't run or turn away from the mirror, in face he felt excited. _

_When it got closer he managed to make out that it was a long serpentine like dragon that roared at him. The Dragon then jumped out of the mirror and phased through Naruto's body. As it passed through his body the Advent deck gained a symbol of a black dragon on the front of it as the card Naruto was surrounded by a field of energy._

_Naruto body grew in height as his body was covered by a static like energy that surrounded his body. When it stopped he looked into the mirror and saw what he looked like now._

_Naruto saw that his body had grown in height and was now covered by some kind of black armor that had gold lines running across it while he wore a black bodysuit underneath it. On his left arm was a gauntlet that had a black dragon's head with red eyes on it. His helmet had piercing red eyes that were covered by a black horizontal grille with a black dragon emblem on the top of his head. Silver sockets were placed on his shoulders and his heels, as if they were meant to be locked into something, also on the edges of his armor were golden lines accenting the edges of the armor. He wore a silver belt with the Advent Deck in the center of it, except it now had a black dragon's head on it. He had become Kamen Rider Ryuga._

_Ryuga was amazed by his transformation and then looked at the mirror and touched it and saw that his arm passed through it as the mirror seemed to ripple like a pool of water. Ryuga then stepped through the mirror and saw that he was in his room except it looked lifeless and more dull. Ryuga figured that this must be the mirror world and then made his way to the one place he needed to be right now. The Hokage tower. _

_Ryuga ran to the Hokage Tower through the mirror world, Ryuga was surprised that there wasn't any sign of life anywhere. There were no people where ever he looked, it was like that he was the last person on earth. He then looked at one of the windows in the shop and saw that there were people on the other side, he could hear them all perfectly as they talked and they all didn't seem to notice him inside of the mirror. He then stepped away from the mirror and made his way to the Hokage Tower, when he entered the Hokage's office he saw that like everywhere else in the Mirror World there was no one in the room. _

_He then heard garbled voices talking, coming from the mirror in the room, he then made his way towards it to see who was on the other side. He saw his godfather Jiraiya was there having a meeting with his father but he couldn't hear what they were talking about. When he got closer he was able to hear them from the mirror in the room and saw his father Minato, who was wearing his signature cloak with red flames at the bottom of it talking to his godfather Jiraiya who was wearing a Kabuki outfit. Both of them unaware of the third person watching them._

_Jiraiya frowned at his student as he asked, "did you actually punish him for complaining about what he wants to do?"_

_Minato shook his head. "Well…not normally. He can be pretty vocal some times. We're trying to discourage that kind of behavior."_

_The Sannin snorted as he said, "he's pretty vocal about your obvious favoritism. I wonder why?"_

_The Hokage looked like he had just been slapped before glaring at his old teacher, "I'm not playing favorites!"_

'**_Like Hell you are.'_**_Ryuga thought angrily as he glared at Minato under his helmet._

_Jiraiya shook his head, "That's not what it sounds like to me, and I guarantee that he feels the same. Damn it Minato! Put yourself in the kid's place. Do you honestly think this sounds fair?"_

_Minato stare faltered before he looked down completely. "No, I don't. It's just…I don't want him to become a ninja. Kushina and I are considering giving him a tutor in a non-ninja field."_

'**_What!'_**_Ryuga thought as his glare turned into wide eyes._

"_Wait, is that why you're making him read all of those books on civilian life?" Jiraiya interrupted._

_Minato nodded, "yeah, we figured we'll give him an early start on that kind of life as we teach Ichigo."_

"_Why? He's told me more then a hundred times that he wants to be a ninja and has been asking me to teach him even the small stuff. Hell he wants it more than Ichigo does if the look in his eyes means anything."_

"_We think it'll be safer for him and for Konoha if he stays away from that type of life style."_

_Jiraiya narrowed his eye, "this is really about the seal isn't it? You're still afraid that it's defective."_

_Minato nodded his head, "that's part of it."_

"_Damn it Minato! We've been over the damn thing dozens of times. The Seal is flawless and won't brake unless someone meddles with it too much!"_

"_It's not just that though", Minato said with a frown. "Despite my attempts to persuade the people to see otherwise, the villagers still seem to think that Naruto is a monster." He clenched his eyes shut. "I just think it'll be even worse if Naruto trains to become a ninja."_

'**_But if I'm trained I can protect myself then I can protect myself if people tried to hurt me you dumbass!'_**_Ryuga thought as his glare returned._

_Jiraiya frowned, "you'll just end up making him more of a target, Minato."_

_The Fourth glared at his sensei, "Naruto already IS a target. And as a Jinchuuriki, he's even more of a target than Ichigo."_

"_But you'll train Ichigo and show him how to properly defend himself, but not Naruto who will need it more?"_

"_As long as he's in the village, I can protect him." He gave his old teacher a smile and said, "I can reach him in a flash no matter where he is in the village."_

'**_What if I don't want your protection? What if I want to stand on my own two feet and be strong on my own?' Ryuga thought as his glare intensified._**

_Jiraiya wasn't amused by the joke which showed as his eyes narrowed even more, "you plan on outliving him? Cause sooner or later, you won't be around to protect him. And, no offense, but I hear Uzumaki's have a slight advantage in the whole lifespan thing."_

"_Ichigo will take over that responsibility when I can't do it anymore." Ryuga clenched his fists when he said that and honestly wanted to jump out of the mirror right now and punch his father in the face. When he looked at Jiraiya he saw that his disappointment grew after he said that._

_Jiraiya's initial response was going to be how he was putting both Naruto AND Ichigo into a situation that he doubted they would want to be in, especially Naruto who looked like he was getting more angry and daring as the days passed with attempts to do what he wanted. But then a thought occurred to him, something that he couldn't believe that his student was doing. Jiraiya glared at his student and said angrily. "He's not his protector…he's his warden."_

_Ryuga looked at Jiraiya questioningly as if wanting him to explain, but couldn't ask since it would blow his cover as he thought,_**_'my warden?'_**

"_What?"_

_Jiraiya glowered at his former student. "His chakra-type and the sealing abilities that you're teaching him, you're making sure he has the power to keep him in line, if necessary."_

_Minato shrugged, "It's necessary, if he loses control of the demon, Ichigo will have various methods to subdue him quickly, but without hurting him."_

'**_He's not gonna train me to protect myself or learn how to control it. He…he is making me a prisoner! He's making a prison for me with him, Ichigo, and mo… no…Kushina the wardens!'_**

_Jiraiya just shook his head, "You're making a mistake! You're making all these important decisions about his life, and you don't even have the dignity to tell him why! Mark my words, this IS a mistake and it's going to come back to bite you in the end if you follow through with it!"_

_The Hokage stayed firm, "I have made my decision Jiraiya."_

_The older man sighed and just shook his head a second time. Jiraiya quickly left Konoha that day with no intention to return anytime soon because of his student's naivety. He also had jobs to do himself, things to look into, informants to meet, and to work on the next volume of his books to write. Before Jiraiya left he saw something move in the corner of his eye, he looked at the mirror where he saw the movement. When he saw that nothing was there he shrugged it off as nothing important as he made his way out of the office._

_Ryuga ran back towards his room through the mirror world as fast as he could. Ryuga's mind raced as he thought,_**_'that bastard! He thinks he can control me! Their all against me, they think that they can control me! Well they got another thing me coming because I refuse to be a prisoner! I refuse to be controlled. I WANT TO LIVE!'_**

_When Ryuga got back to his room he thought about the armor leaving is body and after an few seconds a field of energy appeared around him and the armor that he wore vanished as his body shrunk in height._

_Naruto pulled out his wallet which was loaded from all of the birthday money and allowance that he had received over the years from his godparents and his 'parents,' he also grabbed a bag and threw in extra clothes that he would need later._

_After he grabbed his wallet Naruto turned back towards the mirror and held the Advent Deck in front of it until a silver belt appeared around his waist with a hollow belt buckle, he then cried, "Henshin!" and slipped the Advent deck into it. _

_Naruto then turned back into Kamen Rider Ryuga as three mirror like images of his armor covered his body. Ryuga then grabbed then his bag and slung it over his back and entered the mirror never once looking back at the life he was leaving behind._

* * *

Now I hope you like the preview and please leave a review for the story.


	3. Chapter 2: The Ninja

_**People who have read this story before will NEED to re read the beginning because I fixed it up and I think i improved it.**_

_**Sekishiki**_: Don't worry man I am not doing that because if a person feels pain in that world then it is most certainly not a dream or fiction anymore.

___**Toa Solaric: **_The bikes will come much later on in the story. I don't wanna reveal to much, but they will get them after a certain arc in the story.

___**Archangel Igneel: **_That Fic will be up some time soon during the month and thanks for reviewing.

_**Time Hollow: **_Thanks for reading and i hope you like the twists.

_**Dusk666: **_Hope you like this chapter and the update that I did for Naruto Mercer.

* * *

_Knowledge is power. But it is only one piece of true power. Without a strong body and a strong spirit that power cannot be used to its full extent._

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

* * *

**Chapter 2 The Ninja**

The four Kamen Riders were sleeping somewhat peacefully in the room that they shared. They decided that they would take turns on the night that a person would get to sleep in the bed by drawing straws that they borrowed from Tsunami to decide who goes first with the winner being Takashi who slept peacefully in his bed. The first to wake up was Masamune who yawned as he stretched his body out on the floor of the room. He looked over at Katsuie who had his back propped against the wall as he snored lightly from his position. He then looked over at Arashi who layed down on the floor across from him groaned in his sleep as he fidgeted from side to side.

Masamune moved closer to Arashi and placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him, trying to wake up. Arashi groaned again as he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Masamune, Masamune then asked, "you alright man, you look like shit."

"Let's just say Chalice is a real tough teacher," Arashi said as he gripped his shoulder, the remembrance of last night's training session with the Mantis Undead was still fresh in his mind along with all the pain that was inflicted on him when him and Chalice spared in his mind.

"Wait, you were training with Chalice?" Masamune asked with wide eyes as he looked at his friend.

"Yeah," Arashi said as the memory of last night's experience in his mind played out in his head as he told his friend.

**Flash Back**

_Arashi was currently in the coliseum part of his mindscape with Chalice and Hajime across from him, though he didn't know it, it was a few hours after he fell asleep. When he first came to his mindscape he looked for Chalice and went to the last place that he saw them which was the arena._

_"Hey guys so how have things been?" Arashi asked as walked over to the two Undead. _

_Hajime shrugged his shoulders and replied, "nothing much, we've just been exploring your mind mostly. We eventually found a library in here and took started reading some of the books in here. Some of the books that I red are rather interesting."_

_Chalice nodded in agreement that some of them were interesting with his favorite being 'The Art of War' by Sun Tzu. **"I must admit there are a lot of books in here, some of which I did not expect a person like you to read, did you read all of them?" **Chalice asked curiously._

_"Yeah I wasn't a very outgoing person back in my world, I hung out with my friend's most of the time since I didn't like meeting new people. When I didn't I read books mostly and played video games or watched T.V. sometimes."_

_"So you were a loner at times," Hajime commented._

_"Pretty much, so were you guys waiting for me?" Arashi asked._

**_"Yes, it is time that you began your training,"_**_ Chalice said as his weapon the Chalice Arrow appeared in his hands._

_"Wait I'm fighting you!" Arashi screamed with wide eyes._

_"Shouldn't we, oh I don't do some exercises first or something like that, before I get to fighting you!"_

**_"No, the enemy will not give you a chance to prepare, so you must be ready on a moment's notice,"_**_ Chalice said as he got into a fighting stance. Arashi then quickly imagined his own copy of the Chalice Arrow appearing in his hands, which caused a copy of the Chalice Arrow to appear in his hands in a red flash._

_"Have fun you to," Hajime said, as he walked out of the arena with a smirk on his face._

_'I'M SCREWED!' Arashi thought as he gulped in fear when he saw Chalice rush toward him with his weapon at the ready._

**End of Flash Back**

Masamune just stared at his friend with his mouth slightly open, after a minute of him staring at Arashi, he blinked rapidly and said, "I don't know whether to envy you for meeting Chalice and him training you… or pity you that he's probably going to kill you during one of your training sessions."

"Envy me that I got someone as skilled as Chalice training me, and pity me that he might actually kill me during the training."

**_"I won't kill you, possibly maim you when we are training, but not kill you,"_** Chalice said in his mind.

_'Look Chalice I know I need to toughen up to deal with the higher Categories of the Undead, but I don't think that you need to push me to the point where I'm about to die,' _Arashi thought back.

**_"Yes, yes I do, the higher Categories will be much stronger then the one you fought, and they will be merciless when they fight you, they will show you no mercy and will fight you with everything that they have. If you want to defeat them, you need to be pushed to your absolute limits to get strong enough to not only survive, but to defeat them as well. You need to be stronger, and I will help you get stronger."_**

Arashi nodded his head showing that he understood what Chalice meant.

"You talked to Chalice again didn't you." Masamune stated, getting Arashi's attention again. He looked up at his friend who had a serious expression on his face and nodded his head again showing that he was right. Masamune sighed as he shook his head, "you know I wonder what it's like talking to a Undead, without it trying to kill you of course."

"It can be rather interesting, though I've only just started talking to him so I can't really answer that myself," Arashi replied with a shrug.

They then heard a yawn from the corner of the room and saw that Katsuie had woken up, his eyes quickly looked around the room, taking in his surroundings, when he realized where he was he held his head down in sadness, looking down at the floor he said to himself, "So it wasn't a dream."

Masamune and Arashi then stood up and made their way over to Katsuie, Masamune placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Sorry dude, afraid not."

"Don't worry, Katsu we will find a way back," Arashi assured.

"That's if the Undead don't kill us first," Katsuie replied.

Masamune then helped him up to his feet and patted his back, trying to cheer him up. They then smelled something, causing them to sniff the air several times. They then quietly left the room to investigate the smell, without waking up Takashi.

When they arrived at the kitchen they saw Tsunami at the stove cooking with a large pot in front of her, on the counter next to the stove there were several bowls and spoons, two loafs of bread, and a carton of juice for them to drink. When they saw her cooking the cooking the stew and adding ingredients to it, the three teenagers practically moaned in anticipation.

Tsunami heard their moaning and turned around to look at them, at first she thought that they were staring at her but then saw what their eyes were looking at and giggled when she realized that they were staring at the pot.

"You three must be very hungry, don't worry it will be done soon," Tsunami said with a smile on her face.

Masamune looked like he was about to cry as he said jokingly, "why must you tease us so?" Tsunami giggled at that and then Masamune said, "so the old man isn't up yet?"

"No my father isn't up yet, so if there is something that you want to do then you have some time," Tsunami said.

"Thank you Tsunami for letting us stay here," Arashi said. He felt like he needed to thank her for this, for letting them stay at their house, for giving them food. They were complete strangers to her, her family didn't have to do this, they could've just told them to go away and let them stay on the streets, but instead they helped them out when they needed it the most.

"No, thank you," Tsunami said gratefully. This caused the three teenagers to stare at her in bewilderment, wondering what she meant by that. Noticing the questioning looks she continued, "thank you for making Inari smile again. Ever since my husband was killed by Gato and his thugs when he tried to stop them, Inari stopped believing in heroes. He never smiled, but when you four came and not only stopped Gato's thugs, but those monsters as well, it was as if you gave him hope and showed him that Gato and his thugs can be beaten. He acted just like when he was younger before my husband died. That's why I should thank you for making him smile again and giving him hope that the bridge will be finished."

The three teenagers were quite as they took in what she said. As they looked at her they could see tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she looked at them. It was then that they realized that they had more of a impact here then they had thought. They now knew that they were more then that, they now knew that to the people they were more then just a couple people fighting against Gato and his thugs, to the people they were a symbol of hope for a future where they aren't controlled by Gato and his thugs and allowed to live freely and happily again, like they did before Gato came along and took over the place and instilled fear into everyone's heart.

Taking in what she said, they thanked her again for everything that they have done for them and went outside to practice in the forest to get in some exercise and be able to use their armor better in a fight, before Tazuna woke up to go work at the bridge, they each stood a little bit away from each other. "Okay let's get started guys," Masamune said as he pulled out the Blay Buckle and the Ace of Spades from his pocket.

Katsuie pulled out the Leangle Buckle from one pocket and the Ace of Clubs from another, while Arashi pulled out the Ace of Hearts. It was then that he noticed that there was something in his other front pocket and something in his jacket pocket. Curiosity getting the better of him he placed the Ace of Hearts back inside his pocket and placed his other hand inside of his jacket pocket and pulled out what it was. When he saw that it was his wallet his eyes widened in surprise, he then used his other hand to pull out the other item from his jacket pocket and saw that it was his iPhone, because of all that has happened recently he had completely forgotten about his wallet and iPhone which were in his pockets before they came to the Elemental Nation's.

"I can't believe I forgot about these things till now," Arashi muttered to himself as he looked at them. Masamune heard him say that and went over to investigate, Katsuie saw Masamune walk over to Arashi and wondered why Arashi had placed the Ace of Hearts back into his pocket. When they got closer to him they saw the items in his hands, "dude you have your wallet and your iPhone," Katsuie said as he looked at the items.

"Apparently I did," Arashi said as he looked at the items in his hand.

"How the hell did you forget about them," Masamune said as he looked at Arashi with a raised eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you forget some things after you were sucked into another dimension and fighting monsters," Arashi replied.

"…Touché," Masamune said admitting that he would be a bit forgetful and too caught up in events to pay attention to what he had on him at the moment.

"So what are you going to do with them?" Katsuie asked curiously.

Arashi looked at the items in his hand thinking about what to do with them and then said, "I'll hold onto my wallet, no reason to throw that away, but I'll clean it out later since most of it can't be used here. As for my phone, I honestly say it won't do me any good here, though I'm not ready to part with it so I'll hold onto it."

"Alright so what are we going to do now?"

"Well I figured we should learn how to use our chakra it will help us out, I mean Undead we can fight, but against ninja we are going to be at a disadvantage."

"True, I mean right now we can hold our own against thugs and Undead, but we lack in the speed department."

"So this is where you guys are!" a voice called out to them. They turned to where the voice came from and saw Takashi. Takashi walked over to them and saw the items in Arashi's hands and said, "so you did bring your wallet and phone with you before you came."

"Yeah, figured I might need it just in case," Arashi said as he placed the items in his pockets.

"You sure about that man? I mean if we're caught with that people will start asking questions."

Arashi was quiet as he pulled his iPhone back out of his pocket and looked at it. "Dude, lay off man, it's his stuff when we get back home his parents will want to know where it is."

"Katsuie, we aren't getting home anytime soon. We have to seal all of the Undead before we can go back home, and we only have seven Undead sealed. It could take us years to go back home," Arashi said as he looked down at the phone.

He then pressed the center of the button and unlocked it and tapped a icon on the screen that had a sunflower in a sky background that said photos underneath it, which brought him to another gallery that had several albums of photos. He then clicked on the album that said photos next to it and looked through the photos until he found the one that he wanted.

They looked over his shoulder and saw that it was a picture of him with several people that they all knew very well. It was a picture of him with his mother and his father. Arashi just stared at it for a few minutes as tears crawled down his cheeks and splashed onto the ground beneath them.

He then took a deep breath of air as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand, drying the tears around his eyes. He then let out a deep sigh and handed the iPhone to Takashi who understood what he wanted him to do.

Takashi then turned his back to them and looked out at the ocean. He then took several steps forward and then threw it as far as he could at the sea, they watched as it flew in the air as it went farther and farther away from them and after a few seconds it crashed into the water sinking down to the bottom of the sea.

Takashi then turned back around and looked at Arashi as the others did the same, at first they didn't know if he was okay or not, but then they looked into his eyes, his eyes were red and slightly puffy from the tears, but underneath it they saw something that they couldn't make out.

After a few minutes Arashi said somberly. "Well let's get to work guys, we got allot of stuff to do."

Arashi had told them the night before about the possibility that they had Chakra, since when he was in his mindscape he saw pipes that were filled with a pale blue substance that were the same color as chakra and how it flowed through his body.

After that they each sat down onto the grass crossing their legs and started meditating by taking several calming breaths to try and harness their chakra, chakra was a mix of the spiritual and physical energies inside of the human bodies. Which allowed the people in this dimension to enhance their physical abilities and to control the elements to a certain degree by performing hand signs which allowed them to cast what they called Jutsu, some Jutsu would allow the people to have some control over the elements and use them to attack their enemy, to cast illusions, or if person has a certain level of control over their chakra they could walk on water. However it would be hard to tap into since the older the person got the harder it was for a person to be able to access it and use since it was like a muscle.

They had tried for fifteen minutes and were unsuccessful so far, they were still meditating when they heard Tsunami yell to them. "Breakfast is ready!"

They each turned to them except for Takashi who was still meditating. They waved back at her showing that they had heard her and stood up except for Takashi who was still sitting on the grass. Masamune leaned forward and saw that his eyes were closed, he waved his hand in front of his face and saw that his eyes were still closed. He then placed a hand on his shoulder lightly shook him. Takashi's eyes didn't open nor did he move, Masamune then turned towards the others and walked towards them and said. "He's asleep."

"I'll wake him up," Arashi said. He then walked over to Takashi and lightly shook him, when that failed he then lightly slapped his face. That didn't work either and when he was about to try again he felt that someone had tapped his shoulder, Arashi turned around and saw Katsuie who had a bored look on his face.

"Let me wake him up," Katsuie said. Arashi moved away from Takashi and walked back over to Masamune who was watching with interest.

Katsuie slowly pulled his arm back as he balled his hand into a fist. Arashi and Masamune who realized what he was going smiled at the scene and tried to stop the laughs that threatened to come out of their mouths.

Katsuie then punched Takashi's cheek as hard as he could and sent the sleeping redhead down onto the ground. Takashi groaned in pain and then hissed as he held his hurting cheek.

"Dude what the fuck man!" Takashi yelled at Katsuie as he glared at him. Arashi and Masamune burst out laughing, unable to contain their laughter anymore, causing Takashi to glare at them for a second and then glared at Katsuie again.

"You fell asleep," Katsuie replied casually.

"You couldn't try shaking me or lightly slap me to wake me up!"

"Arashi tried that at first, but it didn't work so I decided to try a more…physical approach."

"…You're an asshole."

"I know," Katsuie said with a smirk on his face. Takashi then sighed annoyed at his friend's antics as he stood up. Masamune and Arashi stopped laughing after a few seconds, getting their laughter out of their system.

They then went back into the house and saw Tazuna was already at the table and eating a bowl of soup with a glass of water next to him, their breakfast was mostly bread and soup with a jug of water, even though it was simple they enjoyed it, even Takashi who's cheek had quickly healed after Katsuie had punched him, he acted as if it had never happened in the first place even though it was only a short while ago.

After they finished breakfast they went to the bridge with Tazuna, helping out at the bridge while they also kept a look out for Gato and his thugs. As they made their way to the bridge people smiled at them and waved at them as they passed by them. The people had even started calling them the Kamen Riders as they made their way to the bridge, when they arrived at the bridge the people there quickly felt happy and safe at the sight of them. For several hours they helped out at the bridge and about halfway through the day Tazuna had asked Masamune and Takashi to go and ask people around town for donations to get a team of ninja to help protect the bridge.

Tazuna had given them a jug with a little bit of money that he had placed inside of it to help them get started and when the people were asked if they would donate they asked them why they would go hire a team of ninja when they could protect the bridge. Masamune explained the reason why they were going to hire a team of ninja and after they were told the people of Wave eagerly contributed to the cause with the hope that they could manage to get a team of ninja to help them out.

When they came back to the bridge at the end of the day they came back with smiles on their faces and held not one, not two, but three jugs filled with money. After they counted up the money it was Tazuna decided that he would go to Konoha to hire a team of ninja. Tazuna had left early the next morning after he said goodbye to Tsunami and Inari and had asked them to watch over them and protect the bridge, they agreed instantly and shook his hand before he left.

Tazuna would be gone for a few weeks and so the four teenagers decided to continue their training and try to harness their chakra. The first one to be able to access their chakra was Arashi and the others managed to be able to tap into the chakra inside of their bodies not long afterwards with Katsuie taking the longest. After that they then focused on doing the Tree Climbing exercise by practicing on the many large trees around the house. The exercise is done by channeling chakra into their feet and walking up it without using your hands. Too much chakra and the person would be blown off and too little and the person wouldn't be able to stick.

It took them about a week to be able to do it, and Arashi was the last one to be able to do this, and Takashi was the first one to be able to do it. Not long afterwards they then started the Water Walking Exercise, this exercise is done similar to Tree Climbing Exercise, but it is harder to do since water isn't a solid surface and the amount of water needed for the exercise changes constantly.

It took Takashi and Katsuie about a week to be able to do it, the first one to be able to do it was again Takashi who found it rather easy, but had trouble maintaining the flow at first, but had managed to overcome that problem. After he finished he helped the others and because of his help Katsuie was able to do it soon after. Masamune and Arashi had the most trouble and it took them a few more before they also managed to do it as well. Then a idea had came to them why not try to do it in their Rider forms?

They each changed into their Rider Forms the next day tried to walk on water. They all failed horribly at it. They then decided to take it back to square one and do the Tree Walking Exercise, it took them all three days before any of them could do it. They managed to walk up a tree in their Rider forms, but it had taken them three days for them to be able to do it.

After four more days Takashi, Katsuie, and Masamune were able to walk on water again, though Arashi couldn't finding it much harder then he did before. They found it suspicious though that Gato hadn't sent any of his thugs to attack the bridge. Though he did send them into town and try to force people to give up what little cash that they had, when they saw them they quickly changed into their Rider forms and quickly beated them.

It made them wonder what he was planning and why was he waiting, they were honestly glad that Tazuna had gone to Konoha to get a team, because they were probably going to need all the help that they could get when Gato makes his move.

They had also practiced against each other in their Rider forms as well, they needed more experience in fighting with their weapons. While they were good in hand to hand and except for Masamune they don't have much experience with their weapons. If a man is unused to his weapon then his lack of experience with his weapon could get him killed. When they fought against one another they decided to rely solely on skill and not use any Rouze cards for their fights since they didn't want to severely hurt each other.

Katsuie and Takashi would often practice hand to hand against each other and then practice fighting against each other with their weapons and try to better incorporate them into a fight.

Arashi and Masamune would often practice against each other as well, Masamune and Arashi both had experience with a sword and knew how to use it, and due to Arashi's training with Chalice Arashi had a better understanding of how to use the Chalice Arrow. Arashi and Takashi would also have practice shooting and would often practice shooting at the trees. They would shoot at multiple targets and try to do it quickly and accurately. When they were having their shooting competitions Masamune would help Katsuie learn how to use his Rouzer and be his sparring partner.

They would often notice that Inari would be watching them when they were practicing and would often have to tell him that he didn't need to hide from them.

The four Kamen Riders were currently at Tazuna's house in their room having just woken up from their sleep. Arashi groaned in pain as he held his head, ever since Chalice had started his training every night that he would fall asleep he would wake up in his mindscape and would be training with Chalice for a few hours and then would be able to sleep after awhile.

"You ok man?" Katsuie asked.

"Chalice is a very strict teacher," Arashi replied weakly. He then stood up and saw Takashi yawned as he stood up from his place on the floor. It was Katsuie's turn for the bed last night and so the others had to sleep on the floor.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Katsuie asked.

"Well I'm going to practice Water Walking and then do it my Rider form, start out small work my way up."

"I'm going to stick around the house for now and then head into town later," Takashi said.

"Going to go for a walk," Masamune said.

"Then I'll join you then, I need to stretch my legs anyway."

"Even though you slept like a snoring baby on a cloud," Masamune asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, even though I slept like a baby on top of my mother's chest," Katsuie said with a chuckle at the end. The others also chuckled at the joke and then made their way downstairs.

After they had breakfast they each did their own thing. Arashi stayed by the house with the Ace of Hearts and the Two of Hearts in his pocket, Takashi went into town with the Garren Buckle and the Ace of Diamonds in his pocket, Masamune and Katsuie went into the forest with their respective Buckles and Aces in their pockets.

Ever since they first came here it was a unsaid rule among them that no matter where they go or who they are with they must NEVER leave behind their Ace or Buckle.

Masamune and Takashi walked through the forest taking in the noises and the beauty of the area around them, both of them feeling good. The forest was filled with animals of many kinds from insects to squirrels, and although they did try to ignore it their mind did wander occasionally that they were fighting the ancestors of these animals.

A thought then entered Masamune's head as a look of deep thought crossed his face, _'in a way its kinda ironic that we are facing the ancestors of the animas around us, the animals that we would see every day?'_

Masamune was brought out of his thoughts and stopped walking when he heard the faint noise of metal hitting metal. "Hey do you hear that?" Masamune asked Katsuie.

"Hear what?" Katsuie asked curiously as he walked closer to Masamune.

However before he could ask, Masamune ran toward the sound leaving Katsuie alone, Katsuie sighed in annoyance as he shook his head. Katsuie was about to run after him, but before he could he heard a growl coming from his side. Katsuie took a step forward to investigate but quickly jumped back when he saw it jump at him. Katsuie quickly jumped back as he brought his hands up in case he needed to hit it, however he did not escape unscathed, while the claws of the unknown animal did not get his chest they got his arm causing him to hiss in pain as he held his arm tightly to try and stop the bleeding. Katsuie then looked up at the animal thinking that it was a bear, however when he looked at the animal he then realized how wrong he truly was.

It was humanoid in shape with what looked like a blue head that was covered by a black mask that had three drills coming from where the eyes and nose would be. Its body was covered with studded metal armor, its shoulders were covered by rectangular armor while its forearms were covered by spiked armguards that were large enough to work as shields if it needed to use them that way. Unlike the rest of its body its hands weren't covered by armor since it had a large set of claws that looked like they were made for digging. It was the Category Three of Clubs, the Mole Undead.

"Crap," Katsuie cursed as he quickly placed his hands into his pockets and pulled out the Ace of Clubs and the Leangle Buckle. He quickly slipped the card into the buckle and yelled, "Henshin!"

** "Open Up!"**

After he yelled that a portion of the buckle opened up, sending out a violet projection with a spider in it. The projection then made its way to Katsuie, after the projection passed through him he emerged as Leangle. Leangle quickly pulled out his Rouzer and held it out at the ready, waiting for the Undead to attack first.

The Undead charged at Leangle as it raised its claw into the air with the intent to strike at him, but before it could get close enough Leangle thrusted the top of the Rouzer at the Undead, stabbing it with the bladed club at the top of the Rouzer in the chest, causing it to scream out in pain.

Leangle pulled his Rouzer back and tried to stab the Undead again, however the Undead managed to block it with one of the armor on its forearms causing the staff to skid across the armor as a trail of sparks followed it.

The Undead then grabbed the staff, right under the bladed club and pulled Leangle closer to him causing him to yell as he was dragged closer to the Undead. The Mole Undead slashed at Leangle with his claws causing a shower of sparks to appear across his chest. Leangle had let go of his Rouzer after the Undead attacked him and stumbled back as he felt pain flare all over his chest.

The Undead threw the Rouzer away, the Rouzer flew and then slammed against one of the trees in the area, making a loud crashing noise in that was heard all over the area.

Leangle looked up at the Undead as he started to breathe heavily and muttered to himself, "How the hell did Blade and Chalice beat their first Undead, before me and Garren beat those thugs."

The Mole Undead roared as it charged at him again with one of its claws raised as it charged at him, with the intent to kill him.

A surge of adrenaline surged through Leangle's body, making everything seem a bit slower to Leangle. Leangle waited for the Undead to get a little closer and when it did he rolled to where the Rouzer layed on the ground. He quickly picked it up and pointed at the Undead which he saw turn around and charge at him again.

While Leangle was fighting the Undead, Arashi was still by the house practicing the Water Walking exercise, he was breathing calmly as he cleared his mind and gathered chakra at his feet, "I got it this time," he muttered to himself. However before he could try again, he hissed in pain when he saw visions of the Mole Undead fighting Leangle in the forest enter his mind.

Arashi quickly ran in the direction of where the Undead was as he pulled out the Ace of Hearts Rouze card from his pocket as a red flash appeared around his waist and took the form of the Joker belt. Arashi then slashed the Ace of Hearts through the belt as he cried, "Henshin!"

**"Change!"**

The Static field appeared around him as he ran, changing his form inside of it, after a few more steps the field exploded, revealing Chalice with his weapon in hand as he ran towards the battle, hoping that he wasn't too late if the worse were to happen.

Leangle wacked the mole away with the side of his Rouzer and then stabbed it again in the back making the Mole Undead roar in pain. Leangle ran at it and hit it again with the top of his Rouzer making a long cut on its chest that went down to its calf.

The Undead tried to make a slash with its claws across Leangle chest again, but he blocked it with his Rouzer and saw that its other arm was coming around to strike at him, Leangle used his other arm to block the blow and then grabbed the Undead's arm, Leangle spun on the heel of his foot as he pushed with his other arm, causing the Undead to spin as well. He then let go of the Undead sending it away and Leangle ran after it, with the intent to stab it again.

However before he could do it, the Undead had recovered from its spin and turned to face Leangle with its claws raised at the ready to strike, faster then Leangle thought it could. The Undead scratched Leangle with its claws making him yell in pain as a shower of sparks flew around him as he fell to the ground letting go of his Rouzer in the process. Leangle landed on his back with his Rouzer next to him and looked at the Undead and saw that it had one of its arms pulled back with its claws pointed directly at Leangle's head.

When all of a sudden he saw several bolts of energy hit its side. The Undead hissed out in pain and stumbled to the side, as green blood poured out from its side. Leangle blinked thinking that it must've been Garren who fired the shots, but then remembered that he was with Tazuna at the bridge. Leangle turned to see who had fired the shots which had saved him from the Undead's claws, to his relief he saw Chalice who held the Chalice Arrow in his hands, aimed at the Mole Undead. Chalice ran over to Leangle, never taking his eyes off of the Undead.

When he got closer to Leangle he held out his hand for Leangle to grab and asked, "you alright?"

Leangle grabbed his Rouzer with one hand while the other grabbed Chalice's hand who helped pull him up as he said, "yeah, it took me by surprise when it showed up all of a sudden."

They were brought out of their conversation when they heard a loud bestial roar, they turned to the direction of the noise and saw the Mole Undead had recovered from Chalice's surprise attack and growled angrily at them. The Mole Undead then let out a roar as the drills on its face launched off of the Undead's face and soared through the air heading at the two Kamen Riders.

"Get down!" Chalice yelled as he quickly knelt down on one knee with Leangle doing the same. They saw the drills fly towards them, but since they ducked they flew over their heads and were going to crash into the trees behind them. They turned around to see the drills crash into several trees and easily destroy them as if they were made out of paper. "Glad that wasn't us," Leangle commented.

The two Riders then turned toward where the Undead was and saw that it was charging at Chalice, Chalice quickly raised his weapon while Leangle charged at it with his Rouzer in hand. The Undead tried to scratch Chalice with his claws, but Chalice had blocked the bow with The Chalice Arrow and used his free to punch the Undead's head, causing the Undead to take a few steps back, from the blow to its head. Leangle then continued the assault and stabbed the Undead's chest, causing the Undead to scream in pain as it several more steps back.

"You know there has been something that I've been wanting to do for awhile now," Chalice said with his voice practically dripping with excitement, Chalice moved his free hand down towards his belt and grabbed his belt buckle and removed it from its place on his belt, and attached it to the hollow center of the Chalice Arrow making it a Rouzer that could be used like the other Riders.

Chalice placed his hand in his card case and drew a Rouze card from it, Chalice looked at the card that he held and grinned under his visor as he looked at it. Chalice slashed the card through the Rouzer causing an image of the card to appear in the air before the image on the card was absorbed into the Rouzer.

"**Chop!**" The Rouzer announced as the card's image appeared in front of Chalice and then moved into his free arm, causing power to gather around his free arm. Chalice then charged at the Undead with free his arm in the chop position, before the Undead could try to doge it or block the blow, Chalice landed a blow to its chest sending the Undead flying a few feet in the air and landed on its back. The Undead groaned in pain, before it fell unconscious from the attack.

Leangle walked over to Chalice and stood next to him as they both stared at the Undead, after a few moment they then a snapping sound and saw that its belt buckle opened up, revealing the runes that signified that it was defeated. Chalice looked over at Leangle and said, "Leangle, if you would do the honors."

"With pleasure," Leangle replied as he pulled out a blank Rouze card from the card holder on his belt and threw it at the Undead's body. The card flew through the air and landed on the Mole Undead's chest causing green energy to pour out of the card and engulf the Undead's body, sucking the Undead's body into itself. After a few more seconds the card flew back into Leangle who grabbed it to get a better look at the card. The card now had a picture of a mole on it and said, 'Screw' on the side of it.

"The Three of Clubs, the Mole Undead," Leangle said as he stared at the card.

"Yeah, you did pretty good against your first Undead," Chalice said as he patted his friend's back in congratulations.

However Leangle didn't reply, he just kept staring at the card, thoughts running through his head as he looked at it. Leangle then sighed and placed the card in the card holder on his belt. He then turned around and started walking back to the Tazuna's house and said somberly, "thanks, let's go."

"You alright?" Chalice asked, as he looked at his friend. Leangle stopped walking and turned around, looking at Chalice he said, "yeah, just thinking."

"Hey do you know where Masamune went?" Chalice asked wanting to find his friend in case he was in trouble.

"Yeah he went that way after he said he heard some noise," Leangle replied, using his Rouzer to point in the direction that Masamune ran off before he was attacked by the Mole Undead.

"You're not even going to look for him and see if he is alright?" Chalice asked.

"You know just as well as I do that he hates it when people help him out in a fight unless he asks for it," Leangle replied flatly.

"I know that, but he's our friend, and if I think that he's in trouble then I'm going to help him out. I'll go check up on him, you can do what you want to do."

"I'll go back to Tazuna's house and guard Tsunami and Inari, Gato might try to kidnap them again and force Tazuna to stop building the bridge," Leangle said.

"Alright, I'll see you later," Chalice said, seeing the logic. Gato might send some more of is men to try and kidnap Tsunami and Inari to get Tazuna. He did try it before, and he wouldn't put it past him to try again if it failed once.

"See you when you get back," Leangle said. He then closed his buckle, causing a field to appear around him, reverting him back into his original form, and removed the Ace of Clubs from his belt and made his way back to Tazuna's House after he placed the Ace of Clubs and the Leangle Buckle in his pockets. Chalice on the other hand looked in the direction Leangle pointed at that Masamune ran off in before the Undead attacked him. Chalice then ran a fast as he could in that direction, wondering what Masamune heard that got him to run off.

**Earlier with Masamune**

Masamune ran toward where he heard the fighting as he pulled out the Blay Buckle and the Ace of Spades, he then placed the Blay Buckle in front of his waist as the belt of cards appeared around his waist, he then slipped the Ace of Spades into the Blay Buckle.

**"Turn Up!" **

He then flipped the front panel of the buckle over, sending out the projection to appear in front of him while he was running, after he ran through it he emerged as Blade with the Blay Rouzer on his hip. When he got closer he stopped and saw a tall man standing on top of the water in the middle of lake with his hands in two orbs of water next to him along with several clones that looked exactly like the man near him and two more by one group further away as well, the group that Tazuna was probably with.

From what he could make out the man had bandages wrapped around the lower half of his face covering it from view, and a forehead protector on his head that seemed to be off to the side of his head. He wore two forearm warmers that had a dark camo pattern on them, on his legs he wore baggy pants in the same pattern, and had black ninja sandals on his feet. He was shirtless, but had leather straps that held a massive sword across his back. The sword itself looked like a massive broadsword that had two cut outs in the blade, the first was a circle close to the top and the second was a semi-circular one near the handle of the blade.

He then saw three clones of the man standing on top of the water holding a similar sword in their hands while the man had his hands in two spheres of water that were next to him, both of the spheres holding a person inside of them.

_'Where have I seen that sword before?'_ Blade thought as he looked at the blade knowing that he saw that sword from the manga and anime, but couldn't quite remember who used it. He remembered that a guy named Suigetsu Hōzuki used it, but he wasn't the first user of the sword. _'This is what I get for not keeping up with the manga and the anime,'_ Blade thought.

Placing the thought aside for now he drew the Blay Rouzer from his hip and rushed out onto the water leaving the forest behind him, before his feet touched the water he started channeling chakra into his feet, so when his feet touched the water he could stand on it, like he practiced earlier with the water walking exercise. Blade didn't stop running as he got closer to the water, in fact he ran faster, as soon as his feet touched the water splashing noises resounded around the lake as he ran across it, charging at the man with his Rouzer at the ready. The man heard the splashing noises behind him and turned around to see who it was. The man saw Blade running at him with his sword in hand and his eyes widened for a second when he saw him, but then smirked under his bandages when he saw two of his clones charge at the Kamen Rider.

Blade didn't let up in his charge when he saw the clones coming at him, instead he ran faster getting more excited as he got closer to the clones and gripped his Rouzer tightly in anticipation. Blade quickly ducked when he saw the sword coming at his head and stabbed it in its stomach causing the clone to dissipate into water, falling into the lake under it.

He then turned toward the other one and saw that it was coming toward him, when it tried to slice at him with its sword he easily side stepped the blow and stabbed it in its head causing it to dissipate like the last clone did.

Blade then turned and looked at the man who he saw was staring at him intently with narrowed eyes, studying him as he fought the two clones. It was then that he noticed something about the two large spheres of water that the man held, inside each of them was a person. The man's though he wasn't the only one watching the fight, the two people inside of the spheres of water were watching the fight intently as well wondering who the armored man was as well.

"Take over for me," the man ordered his clone. The clone nodded its head and placed its hands inside of the spheres allowing the man to be able move again without the spheres dissipating, preventing the two people inside of them to escape.

The man grabbed the sword on his back's handle pulled it off of his back and swung his sword around his body and hung it off of his shoulder. Now that he was closer he could easily tell that his sword was easily twice the size his Rouzer and possibly even bigger then that, but he believed that his Rouzer could take the man's sword. While the man's sword from what he could tell was obviously well made and very strong, however Blade wasn't worried in the slightest about his Rouzer breaking since it was made out of special material and made to fight monsters that existed only to fight since they were first created.

"Who are you?" the man asked with his voice filled with curiosity as he looked at the newcomer.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," Blade retorted without a moment's hesitation as he gripped his Rouzer tightly, he didn't feel any fear when he looked at the man in front of him, in fact he was excited to fight him.

The man smirked underneath his bandages as he looked at him and said, "Well then since you asked, I'm Zabuza Momochi, but I've also been known back in my old village Kiri as the 'Demon of the Hidden Mist' and a former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist."

"Well then Zabuza since you told me yours I'll tell you mine, I'm Kamen Rider Blade."

"Oh I've heard of you from some of Gato's men, your one the people that have been causing him trouble for awhile now, well then kid can you really use that sword of yours, or are you just swinging it around playing swordsman?" Zabuza said, chuckling to himself at the end.

"Why don't we fight and find out then."

They both stared at each other as if waiting for some unknown signal to tell them to fight and after a few minutes, they then ran at each other as fast as they could. Blade swung his sword and met Zabuza's causing a shower of sparks to appear. They both swung again and again as more sparks appeared from the slashes.

Blade then blocked a slash that was aimed at his chest from Zabuza's sword, causing him to look at Zabuza's eyes. They both looked right into each other's eyes, Blade looking at Zabuza's brown eyes while Zabuza was looking at the red orbs of Blade's helmet.

Zabuza then pulled back on his sword, causing Blade to drop his guard for a moment and before he could react was punched across the face. Blade's helmet took the blow, but he still felt pain from the blow. Blade stumbled back slightly and managed to sloppily block a slash from Zabuza's sword with his Rouzer. Zabuza pushed the advantage that he had and forced Blade's Rouzer to the side and then slashed at Blade's armor.

Blade yelled in pain as he stumbled back from the blow and when he got stopped he glared at Zabuza underneath his helmet and said, "You're good Zabuza, and defiantly earned your titles, looks like I have to take it up another notch."

Blade's hand went down toward the panels of his sword and fanned it out, surprising Zabuza slightly as he wondered what they were for. Blade quickly looked at the panels on his Rouzer and pulled out the only other Rouze card that he had, that contained the Lizard Undead. Blade then shut the panels of his sword and before Zabuza could react he ran the card through his Rouzer.

"**Slash!**" The Rouzer announced as the cards image was absorbed into Blade's armor. Energy started to gather around the blade part of his sword, Blade looked at Zabuza and then ran at him as fast as he could with his Rouzer gripped tightly in his hand.

Zabuza saw Blade running at him and roared as he swung his sword to meet Blade's Rouzer, when the two swords collided Blade's Rouzer easily started cutting through it as if Zabuza's sword was made out of paper. Zabuza's eyes widened when he saw how easily Blade's Rouzer was cutting through his sword and quickly kicked him away.

Blade stumbled back from the blow, giving him to look at the damage that was done to his sword, Zabuza was wide eyed at the damage from that one slash that Blade did, his sword had a large cut in it that was two-thirds of the blade's width. If Zabuza hadn't kicked him when he did then his sword would've been cut in half from that one slash.

"You're better then I thought you were, I'll say that much, but I'm done playing around now," Zabuza begrudgingly said. He then jumped back and started doing hand signs at. He then yelled out, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" After he yelled that a large torrent of water came out of the ground and took the form of a dragon made out pure water as it made its way toward him at a breakneck speed.

_'Oh shit,_' Blade thought as the incoming attack got closer and closer to him, however before it could hit him a green bolt of energy had hit the water dragon's head disrupting the Jutsu before it could hit him.

Blade turned toward where the arrow of energy came from and saw a red heart shaped visor through the foliage. Realizing that the shot came from Chalice, he pointed at him and gave him a thumbs up with his free hand. While he normally didn't want anyone helping him out in a fight he decided that he would a exception this one time, because if Chalice didn't show up when he did then that water dragon could've killed him when it hit him. Chalice returned the gesture with his own thumbs and decided to stay where he was and only join in if Blade asked him to or if he was in trouble. Blade realizing that Chalice wasn't going to join in unless he asked him to nodded his head in appreciation to Chalice and then turned back towards Zabuza.

He saw Zabuza was looking at where he was looking before and saw that he was staring at Chalice, he then turned back towards Blade and said, "A friend of yours?"

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine, but he won't interfere with our fight," Blade said confidently.

They were about to charge at each other again, but before they could they then heard two splashes and turned toward where they heard the splashed and saw that the two water clones were now puddles of water.

Blade smiled underneath his helmet and turned back toward Zabuza and said, "Well, looks like your clones are down for the count."

"Don't count me out yet kid, just because my clones over there doesn't mean I'm done, and besides I bet your out of tricks yourself, when my Jutsu came at you, you didn't even try to go for another card in your sword, you just let it come straight at you! " Zabuza said angrily as he scowled at him.

Blade frowned underneath his helmet, realizing that Zabuza had caught on and realized that he only had that one card and without it he had to rely on his own skill to win, which was probably nowhere near enough to beat him, since not only did Zabuza have plenty of skill, but he also had years of experience over him. He then pointed his Rouzer at Zabuza and was about to attack, but before he could a large fuma shuriken that was as big as his Rouzer flew in front of him and crashed into a tree.

They then turned to look at where Zabuza's water clone was and saw a person splash into the water behind it as another fuma shuriken flew in the air and cut its way through the water clone causing it to dissipate into the water beneath it, as the clone dissipated into the water the two orbs of water that it held also crashed into the water causing the people inside of them to fall into the lake as well.

"Well Zabuza as much as I would like to stay and fight you, I have to go meet some friends of mine, so see you later," Blade said as he placed his Rouzer into its holster on his hip.

"What!" Zabuza roared angrily as Blade started walking away from him.

"You heard me Zabuza, I'm done fighting you."

"You think that just because you walk away that this fight is over Blade, because it isn't! This isn't over Blade not by a long shot!"

Blade stopped walking and turned back around looking at Zabuza and said, "Zabuza, I want to fight you again when you are at your best, those guys obviously drained you of some your energy from your fight with them and I want to see just how strong you truly are, so that next time we meet we can truly see who is the better swordsman."

"Bold words Blade, bold words. Next time we meet Blade you better come at me with everything you have or you won't survive the next time we fight."

"Count on it Zabuza, because next time we meet I will defeat you," Blade proclaimed as he brought his right hand up in front of his face and made a fist. He then brought it down and ran over to where Chalice was before the people inside of the water could come out.

**With the Kamen Riders**

Blade ran over to where Chalice was and stopped right in front of him he nodded his head acknowledging him and said, "let's go before those ninja get out of the water."

"Yeah, I don't want to be questioned by those guys yet," Chalice said as they both started running back to Tazuna's house. As they ran back deeper into the forest in the direction of Tazuna's house they each removed their armor, reverting back into their normal forms.

When they finished removing their armor they stopped running to talk for a minute and Arashi turned toward Masamune and asked, "why did you run off when you were with Katsuie?"

"I heard fighting, and I went to investigate, I thought that it might be a Undead, turns out it was Zabuza fighting those two guys."

"Well while you were off running to investigate Katsuie was attacked by a Undead." Masamune eyes widened after he heard that, he didn't think anything like that would happen if he left, Masamune then asked with worry evident in his tone, "is he okay? Did he beat the Undead?"

Arashi sighed and replied, "he was having a hard time against it, but he could've probably beat it before I showed up and helped him. Thankfully it was a category three at least, if it was any higher it might've killed him before I showed up."

"Yeah at least it was a low one and not one of the higher ones or a Royal class Undead," Masamune said. Arashi nodded his head in agreement, he wasn't sure that he could take on the higher categories, let alone a Royal Undead if it came to it right now.

"Yeah, I think that we focus mostly on protecting the bridge now. Now that Tazuna is back with the ninja Gato will be getting desperate to try and kill Tazuna now since he's close to finishing it."

"Yeah I think you're right man, people like Gato like Gato usually are when shit starts hitting the fan."

"Let's head back to the Tazuna's house and get Katsuie, I'll protect the house you and Katsuie can go and meet up with Takashi and let him know what happened today. After that people should start leaving the bridge, the work days almost over if I remember right."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Masamune said. They both then started making their way back to Tazuna's house to check on Katsuie and let him know what they were going to do next.

**Tazuna's House**

Katsuie was currently in the guest room that him and his friends were using to stay in, since Tazuna had allowed them to stay at their place when they first arrived. He was currently sitting on the bed looking at the items that he held in his hands, in his left hand he held the Ace of Clubs while in his right hand was the Three of Clubs.

After his fight with the Mole Undead he went straight back to the house, trying to clear his head of the thoughts that had plagued his mind, however instead of his thoughts leaving his head they seemed to have gotten stronger. When he first arrived back at the house Tsunami acted like his mother when she saw the cut from the wound that the Undead had given him before he could change into Leangle to fight it. Tsunami had made him sit in one of the chairs in the living room while she went off to get the first aid kit which was in one of the other rooms.

When she first came back with the kit she immediately went to work and disinfected the wound and then placed a bandage over it, Tsunami had unknowingly made a wave of sadness come over his body as a thought of his mother and father went through his head. His parents had always been there for him and he loved them deeply, they might've been hard on him at times, and he knew why, but he understood the reason why. They wanted the best for him.

As Katsuie looked at the items in his hands he couldn't help but feel a certain amount of disdain towards them. This isn't what he wanted, sure he wanted some more excitement in his life and wanted to go on a adventure, but not like this. Not one where there isn't a second chance for failing.

Sure coming here was rather cool and this and it did come with some perks. One of which was becoming a Kamen Rider, it was amazing the first time he had changed into Kamen Rider Leangle, the power that had coursed through his body was amazing, he never felt stronger and better then he ever did in his life.

But he didn't belong here.

They didn't belong here. They belonged back in their own dimension living normal lives, not fighting monsters that are over the ten thousand years old with the fate of all human life on their shoulders. He never wanted that kind of responsibility on his shoulders. Who WOULD want that much responsibility on their shoulders? Only people that think they could do this. People like Arashi and Masamune who had proven that they could do it. Takashi might be able to, but him… he wasn't so sure.

Against those thugs that they fought on the first day that they arrived here he felt that he could take them with his friends helping him out. Against the Undead however he couldn't help but feel …useless. His first fight against a Undead and he was getting beaten, sure it surprised him with its sudden appearance, but he should've been able to handle it.

He had been in fights back in their dimension against bullies and before that one fight with the thugs in this dimension and he had trained with his friends and was used to the weight of his armor before his fight with the Mole Undead.

If it hadn't been for Arashi's ability to sense a Undead attacking when they were nearby then…there was a good possibility that he might've died from the fight. After he arrived in his Rider form the battle had quickly shifted in their favor and they won with minimal difficulty. That battle was proof to him that he couldn't just practice fighting with his friends to get stronger. He needed a teacher someone who had a better understanding of fighting with a staff. A look of determination then crossed his face as he placed the Ace of Clubs and the Three of Clubs in his pockets.

He just wanted to go home, he wanted see his parents again, but he would see this through to the end. If that voice told them the truth before they came here that they could go back home after the Battle Royale was over then he would finish it. He wouldn't stand by and let people die where he was one of the few people that could stop it.

He then left the room and made his way downstairs having cleared his head of the thoughts that were stuck in his head. As he made his way downstairs he heard the door open and quickly rushed down stairs in case it might be the worst. When he got down stairs he saw Masamune and Arashi enter through the door and sighed in relief. They saw the bandage on his arm and Arashi asked, "are you alright?"

Katsuie lifted his bandaged arm so they could see it better and said, "it aches and stings a little, but other then that I'm fine."

Masamune then stepped forward and looked at Katsuie with a guilty look on his face and said, "listen man, I'm sorry that I ran off like that. If I didn't you might not have gotten hurt from fighting that Undead."

"Not a problem I probably still would've gotten hurt and besides I needed the experience," Katsuie replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway Katsuie can you come with me to get Takashi, I'll tell you what happened after we get Takashi, I don't want to repeat myself again since I already told Arashi."

"Alright man, I could you exercise anyway. I've just been upstairs thinking after Tsunami wrapped my arm."

"See you when we get back dude," Masamune said with Katsuie following him to the bridge.

Arashi then went into the kitchen and saw Tsunami cooking dinner by a open window with Inari helping her cook. When they noticed that he was there Inari happily ran over to him with a big smile on his face while Tsunami also smiled at him and waved at him.

Arashi then made his way over to Tsunami and started helping her along with Inari talking about the bridge, his training and anything else that came to mind.

By the time that they were almost done cooking, Arashi heard some footsteps from outside and went near the door with the Ace of Hearts in his hand.

When the door opened he saw Tazuna enter through the door way first. Arashi sighed in relief and placed the Ace of Hearts back in his pocket, he then saw two men enter after him with one man helping another stand with his arm over his shoulder. The first man was wearing a forehead protector around his forehead with a symbol that looked like a spiral, on one side of the spiral was a triangle that was connected to it by the bottom portion of it, giving the symbol some resemblance to a leaf. He had brown eyes, short spiky black hair, and a black beard. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt that had red swirl on the shoulders of the shirt, his sleeves were rolled up half way up his arms, and bandages were wrapped around the arms of his sleeves. He wore dark blue pants and blue sandals on his feet, around his waist were a pair of black bangles and a white sash with a black circle with the kanji for 'fire' in black written in the circle.

The other man had white spiky silvery hair that seemed to defy gravity and wore the same outfit with the sleeves of his shirt down and without the bangles, bandages, or the sash, and wore a pair of gloves on his hands that had metal plates on the back of them. His face couldn't be seen because he wore a mask that covered the lower portion of his face and he wore the same forehead protector, except his was slanted, covering the entire left portion of his face from view.

After they came through the door six people that looked like they were around his and his friend's age came through the door.

The first person to come through the door was guy who had pale skin and had black hair that seemed to be in a style that resembled a duck's butt, around his forehead he wore the headband that the two men had from before had. He wore a blue short sleeved shirt with a high collar that had a red and white fan on the back of it. He wore white arm warmers on his arms, he wore black pants, and black shinobi sandals on his feet.

The second person to walk through the door followed him like a love sick puppy. She had long pink hair that went halfway down her back and green eyes that were the same shade as emeralds. She was wearing her headband like a hair band covering the top part of her hair. She wore a red short sleeved dress that had white circular designs on it and the sides of it cut off at her hips, allowing her to move better. She was also wearing black shorts and blue shinobi sandals.

The third person was another girl who was also following the same guy like a love sick puppy. She had bleached blonde hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a short purple sleeveless blouse that showed off her stomach and a purple skirt that was open at the front, showing a shorter black skirt underneath it, and fishnet shorts underneath. Unlike the others she didn't have a headband but since she was traveling with them it was safe to assume that she was a ninja as well. On her arms she wore fishnet arm warmers and black shinobi sandals.

After she came in a chubby guy with long spiky brown hair that reached down to his waist and brown eyes, and he had swirl marks on his cheeks. He wore a red bodysuit underneath plated armor on his torso, arms, and upper legs. On the armor that he wore on his torso was the kanji for 'food' on it in red paint. He then saw a glint of light on his ears and saw hooped style earrings at the bottom of his ears.

After the chubby guy came in a person who could easily be called his opposite in body walked through the door with slumped shoulders and a bored look on his face. He had long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes, and both of his ears were adorned by similar hooped style earrings as the chubby guy's. He wore long sleeve black shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, on both of the sleeves and the back of the jacket was a circle with a line through it, he also wore dark brown pants, and wore his headband on his left arm, he also had green line mesh armor on his wrists and ankles, and he wore blue shinobi sandals on his feet.

The last one to come through the door was another girl with fair skin and a hourglass figure that showed though her clothes. She had long beautiful red hair that went half way down her back and two bangs that framed her soft and heart shaped face, she had a pair of bright cerulean blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean, her most noticeable feature was one that he couldn't help but like, she had three whisker marks on each side of her cheeks that reminded him of a fox. She was wearing the same headband that the others wore around her neck and a orange jacket with the upper portion of it being blue on the shoulders, on the back of the jacket was the same red swirl that were on the shirts of the two older men from before, underneath her jacket he saw that she was wearing a black shirt, she also wore orange pants, and blue ninja sandals on her feet.

"Hey Arashi, good to see you again, things have been good I hope," Tazuna said cheerfully as he waved at Arashi.

"Um…yeah things have been somewhat quiet, Gato hasn't tried anything to get to you for a while now, in fact he hasn't even tried to destroy the bridge," Arashi said truly shocked, he expected Tazuna to come back with four people, not eight and also six of them were around his age. In the manga they were younger around twelve or thirteen NOT sixteen.

"That's good to here," Tazuna said happily.

"Hey Tazuna I thought we had enough for a B-rank mission, not four two teams."

Tazuna sighed and said, "no we were short so I had to lie and say it was a C-rank one instead, but I had enough for two teams to come and help us."

"Hey, if you don't mind could you show us to a room that we could place him in," the brown haired man.

"Sure, follow me," Arashi said as led them to one of the empty rooms in the house.

When he got upstairs he led them to a room on the other side of the house away from his and his friends room, after he opened the door to the room he went towards the closet and pulled out one of the spare futons in the closet for them to put him on.

After they rolled it out they gently placed him on it as softly they could, so that they wouldn't stress his wounds.

"Thanks for helping, I'm Asuma, Asuma Sarutobi," the bearded man, now known as Asuma said as he held out his hand.

Arashi shook his hand and replied with a bit of nervousness, "Nice to meet you Asuma, I'm Arashi, Arashi Kazama."

"Nice to meet you Arashi, the guy sleeping on the floor is Kakashi Hatake."

"…I would say its nice to meet him, but he's out cold."

Asuma chuckled at that and said, "Don't worry you can say that six other people." Asuma then went towards the door and said, "well you aren't done with introductions yet kid so might as well follow let me introduce them to you now and get it over with."

"Might as well," Arashi agreed. Rather get the awkward introductions over with now rather then do them later.

Asuma led him back down to the living room and he saw all of the teenagers were sitting around the room along with Tsunami and Tazuna talking to each other. Tazuna Tsunami, and Inari were probably talking about what had happened, with Tazuna telling about what had happened on his trip and Tsunami telling him what happened at Wave. The pink haired and the blonde haired girl were glaring and growling at each other while they looked back at the duck haired guy as if he were a piece of meat. The duck haired guy looked bored and looked like he didn't really care about anything. The red haired girl was talking to the chubby, and the guy whose hair was up in a ponytail, the chubby guy who was munching on a bag of chips as he listened, and the other guy was listening as well, but he looked rather bored.

Arashi took a deep breath to calm himself, as he then entered the room with Asuma next to him and said, "Um…hi."

The all turned to look at him and he continued by saying. "Nice to meet all of you, I'm Arashi, Arashi Kazama."

The red head was the first to step forward with a smile on her face and said. "Nice to meet you Arashi I'm Narumi Namikaze."

"…Nice to meet you Narumi," Arashi said, but on the inside he was close to smacking himself in the face to see if he was seeing and hearing things, not only was the main character from the manga a girl and older then she should be, but she already knows who her father is. She wasn't supposed to know who her father was until a few years later.

The guy with the ponytail yawned and said, "I'm Shikamaru Nara."

He then yawned as the chubby guy then waved at him and said. "Hello I'm Choji Akimichi."

The pink and the blonde haired girl stopped glaring at each other for a minute for a minute to introduce themselves with the pink haired girl being the first to speak, "Hello Arashi, I'm Sakura Haruno."

"And I'm Ino Yamanaka," Arashi nodded and then turned toward the other guy. He looked at him waiting for him to introduce himself, after a few seconds of silence he said simply, "Sasuke Uchiha."

"…Well I can already tell who's gonna be fun to be with and who's got a ten foot pole stuck up their asses," Arashi said with a smirk. Sasuke glared at him and so did Sakura and Ino, but Narumi giggled at that with a smile on her face while Shikamaru and Choji smirked. Arashi could've sworn that he heard a faint chuckle in the background coming from Asuma.

"Hey Asuma-Sensei that Zabuza guy called the masked guy a Hunter-Nin what are those?" Sakura asked.

"Hunter-Nin are a special division of Anbu that hunt down ninjas that have abandoned or betrayed their village, they are also supposed to destroy the corpses of their allies on sight to prevent secrets from getting out of their village, such as techniques, bloodlines, and herbs."

Sakura and the others nodded their heads in understanding.

A thought then crossed Asuma's mind causing his eyes to widen and then muttered to himself angrily, "Damn it, why didn't I realize it sooner."

"Realize what Asuma-Sensei?" Ino asked.

"He used senbon needles to kill Zabuza right?"

They all nodded their heads showing that they were right, Asuma then continued by saying, "senbon needles weren't originally for ninja work, they were used first for acupuncture. While they can kill it is hard to do unless they are coated in poison, however if a person they has enough knowledge of the body they can put the body into a death like state."

"So you think Zabuza is still alive," Choji said as he stopped eating his chips. When Asuma nodded his head Choji's shoulders dropped as a depressed look came upon his face.

"Don't worry Zabuza will be out of commission for a while, and hopefully enough time for Kakashi to recover as well."

"These are the ninja," A voice said grabbing everyone's attention. Everyone quickly turned to where they heard the voice and saw Inari standing in the doorway.

"Oh Inari there you are," Tsunami said grabbing everyone's attention.

"Inari it's good to see you," Tazuna said as a smile came upon his face.

Inari turned toward him and ran to him as he yelled, "Grandpa!" When he was in front of Tazuna he hugged his grandfather as tightly as his little eight year old body could. Causing every one of them except for Sasuke to smile at the sight.

He then turned towards them and said somberly, "they should go back to wherever they came from, their all gonna die if they don't."

"Inari," Tsunami chastised.

"What it's the truth, they should just leave and let the Kamen Riders stop Gato!"

"Kamen Riders?" Asuma said.

"The Kamen Riders not only stopped Gato's thugs, but they also stopped two monsters from killing everyone in the village!"

"So some of those monsters were here to," Asuma muttered to himself. Arashi's body tensed when he heard that since he must've been talking about other Undead that had been sighted, it was unnoticed by everyone except Shikamaru who quirked a eyebrow, wondering why his body tensed when Asuma said that.

"That's right they stopped two monsters from killing anymore people and have been stopping Gato's thugs for weeks now!"

"So they killed them then?"

"No, they didn't kill the monsters, they beat it up and attacked it, and when they defeated it they threw a card onto the monsters bodies, when the card landed on their bodies the monsters seemed to have been sucked into the cards," Tazuna said.

"A sealing method maybe," Asuma muttered as he thought about the possibility.

"You already saw one of them fight Zabuza, and another one was nearby," Tazuna said. Asuma thought about it for a minute, but then remembered the person who had fought Zabuza. Tazuna seeing Asuma realize what he meant continued by saying. "The one who fought Zabuza was a Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Blade. There are three more of them, there's Chalice, Leangle, and Garren."

Everyone who wasn't from Wave started wondering who they were and how they managed to beat them, Arashi however was wondering why they weren't telling them that one of the Kamen Riders was standing in the middle of the room with them.

"Ah well, we'll will figure it out later, this might actually be good thing," Asuma said.

"What do mean Asuma-Sensei?" Ino asked, wondering what he meant by that.

"It means that we have possible allies," Shikamaru stated.

Asuma smirked when Shikamaru said that and said. "Exactly, but we're also going to need to get stronger to for whoever else Gato might send our way, if you excuse us we're gonna find a place to train before it gets to dark."

"It's no problem dinner should be ready soon anyway," Tsunami said.

"Well then guys let's go before it gets to dark, we got to look for a place to train tomorrow," Asuma said.

Everyone except for Arashi, Tsunami, Tazuna, and Inari made their way towards the door to look for a place to train tomorrow. Narumi was the last one to leave and before she left she turned back around facing Arashi and said with a smile on her face as she waved goodbye at him. "See you when we get back Arashi."

"See you later Narumi," Arashi replied as he waved back at her with a smile on his face as well.

After she shut the door behind her Arashi turned towards Tsunami and said. "If you don't mind me asking why didn't you tell them that I was one of the Kamen Riders?"

"Because it's your secret to tell Arashi, if you want to tell them then you can, if not then tell them when you want to," Tazuna said with a smile as he took of the pack on his back.

"Thanks for that, if you don't mind I'm going to be waiting in our room for a bit."

"It's no problem and Katsuie told me about what happened in the forest so go take a nap or relax for awhile," Tsunami said.

"Thanks Tsunami let the guys know that I'm up in our room when they get back."

Tsunami nodded her head and then went back into the kitchen while Arashi made his way toward the stairs.

Arashi then went up stairs to their room and as soon as he entered the room he made his way to the bed and sat on it as said to himself with a smile on his face. "Oh the guys are gonna be in for quite a shock when they get back." Already imagining how his friends will react when they get back.

* * *

Story has received

1,392 Hits

18 Favorites

12 followers

11 Reviews

Chapter Pages 26

People I'm happy that people like this story, but i kinda wish that more people would review you know and tell me what they think.

Now before you people get on my case about having the Kamen Riders be able to use chakra they are NOT going to learn anything else aside form more chakra control exercises that's it. They will NOT learn ANY Ninjutsu, Genjutsu or ANYTHING like that!

My **Kamen Rider Ryuga: Live Free or Die Trying! **Fic will be up some time later this month and just to let you all know that it will be a mix of Kamen Rider Ryuki and Dragon Knight.

Anyway I have a poll on my page for story ideas similar to this that will be a part of a series, so please take a look at the poll and choose which one you would like to see first.

In fact this one is actually the first one so take a look at the poll and vote please.

Anyway please review and tell me what you think of this long chapter please.


	4. Chapter 3: Shaky Alliances

I'm sorry it took so long to get the next chapter out, but I've been getting more school work lately.

**HolyMage Mouto****:** Thank you for the review.

**Fallengamer13: **That will be answered in time.

I would like to thank, **Fallengamer13**, **Holymage Mouto**, **GammaTron**, **yaoigirl2000**, and **Kamen Rider Chrome** for putting this story on their alerts or favorites.

I hope you guys like this chapter.

* * *

_Greet with one arm, but arm the other._

_Grunt: Mass Effect 2_

* * *

**Chapter 3 Shaky Alliances**

Masamune and Katsuie were walking through the village looking for Takashi. After Masamune's fight with Zabuza they knew that Tazuna had came back with the ninja. After Tazuna settled back in hey knew that he would get back to work on the bridge as soon as he could to finish it before Gato could try to destroy it. Gato had tried before while Tazuna was away and on one of their patrols they caught Gato's men trying to set up explosives around the bridge to destroy it. They had stopped Gato's men and had removed the explosives and got rid of them so that they couldn't be used if someone found them.

They didn't need to say it to acknowledge it. Gato was getting desperate. He would make his move to try and kill Tazuna before he could finish and would most likely start sending more and more of his men out to try and threaten Tazuna or kill him. However it would be easier to protect him now since there were more people that could protect him in case Gato did try anything.

As they walked through the village the sun was getting close to setting which meant that when they got back to Tazuna's it would probably be dark outside. Some people would wave at them and smiled at them, happy to see them. They would return the smiles and waves that were sent at them to the people. They asked some people if they saw Takashi and some people said that they saw him go to the bridge. The closer they got to the bride the less people that they saw until they were the only people on the street as they made their way to the bridge.

As they walked to the bridge Katsuie asked, "Hey Masamune what do you think about our current situation?"

"Do you mean us helping out a village against a tyrant or do you mean us fighting against the Undead as Kamen Riders in another universe with the fate of all life on our shoulders?" Masamune replied.

"The second one," Katsuie said.

Masamune was quiet as he thought about his friends words. To him this was something that he only dreamed about doing. He never thought that he would be able to do something like this and be able to protect people. In a way it was a dream come true to him. In another way though it was a nightmare to him, while he did dream about doing something like this he didn't want to have the fate of all human life if they lost.

"I haven't put much thought about our current situation since I've been thinking about someone else's to tell the truth. In a way it's a dream come true to me, but in another it's a nightmare. While I do want to help people and save lives if I can, I don't want the fate of all human life on our shoulders if we lose," Masamune said.

"But it is," Katsuie said somberly.

"Yeah, it is, which why I can't give up, because if I do it won't just be my life on the line if I give up it will be everyone that pays for it."

Katsuie was quiet as he thought about his friends words and realized what he meant by that. They couldn't afford to give up because everyone will die if they do. He then remembered what he said before about thinking about someone else's situation. "Hey Masamune who were you thinking about when you said that you were thinking about someone else's situation?"

"I was thinking about Arashi's situation," Masamune said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Katsuie asked. He didn't understand what he meant by that,

"Think about it, the only other Undead that could take the form of other Undead are the Joker Undead, but Arashi doesn't have a Joker inside of him. He has his own Joker belt that allows him to do that and he can sense when a Undead is attacking."

Katsuie was quiet as he thought about his friends words. Arashi had gained those abilities and they were useful, him being living proof that it was useful when he had helped him fight the Mole Undead.

"Do you think he's lying to us?" Katsuie asked. He didn't want that to be true, but with their current situation he would take anything that could be possible into account.

Masamune stopped walking and quickly turned around and glared at Katsuie as he said to him angrily. "He's not lying to us, in case you forgot he's our friend and why would he lie to us about something like that?"

"I'm sorry I said that, it's just you saw how he acted when we first saw him, he was acting like he was having a seizure. If he didn't fuse with one of the Jokers or has one of them sealed inside of him what do you think happened to him?" Katsuie asked.

"I don't know, I really don't know, but I bet there are two Undead that do know."

Katsuie was quiet for a moment and then said. "You mean Chalice and the Human Undead."

"Yeah they would know since he can talk to them as well," Masamune said as he nodded his head.

They then continued walking to the bridge and when they got closer they saw a familiar head of red hair standing near the bridge. They then smiled and started running to him as fast as they could, glad that that they found their friend.

**Takashi**

Takashi was standing near the bridge looking at the sea, the sunset reflecting of the surface of the water as he thought about their current situation. He had always taken things as they come and only really looked ahead when it came to search for a collage to go to in the future. He had never really dwelled on the past since he didn't see a reason why too. If a person cannot move forward and accept the past then they were doomed to be consumed by it and live their life with regret. If a person looked only to the future then they might be consumed by worry about what would happen next in their life. Takashi had no intentions to let either of those consume him.

He also knew that didn't mean that he should forsake looking to the past or to the future. People have repeated the past out of greed and lust for power and people had payed the price for that desire, but people have also learned from the past and had fixed the problems and had save lives because of it.

He had always taken things in stride sometimes thinking about could happen, but this was never one of them. He had never thought that something like this would happen to him. Who would think that something like this would actually happen to them in the future?

Takashi had also thought about their home and wondered if a few weeks had passed in their dimension like it did in this one. He wondered how worried their parents were and how sad they must be about them being gone.

He sighed at the thought and shut his eyes as images of his parents entered his head. His mother's gentle loving face, her long red hair, and her bright green eyes. His father's rough yet proud face, his dark brown eyes, and his well kept black hair.

"Hey Takashi!" A voice yelled out to him. Takashi opened his eyes and turned to where he heard the voice and saw Masamune and Katsuie running over to him.

"Hey guys what is it?" Takashi asked as he looked at them.

"Tazuna's back in the village," Masamune said.

Takashi's eyes widened after he said that. It meant that their time in Wave would soon come to a end and they would have to move on to search for the other Undead. They couldn't stay here, not forever. The other Undead were on the loose and were probably attacking groups of people as the weeks went by.

"So after the bridge is built we're moving on are we?" Takashi asked.

"Yeah it'll be easier now to protect Tazuna now at least since there are more people that can fight now," Masamune said.

"That's good to hear, I was worried that we wouldn't have the man power in case Gato hired some more ninja."

"Yeah I fought Zabuza earlier when I saw them by the lake."

"You fought Zabuza?" Katsuie asked.

"Yeah that's why I ran off earlier, I heard fighting and I saw that it Zabuza fighting the ninja that Tazuna hired," Masamune said.

"Well guys we better get back to Tazuna's house, its gonna be dark soon and we can talk on the way there," Takashi said.

Masamune and Katsuie nodded their heads in agreement and then they started walking back to Tazuna's house, talking about what had happened to them today

**Tazuna's House**

"I knew things would be different, but I didn't think that things would be this different," Arashi said to himself as he sat on the bed, his mind kept going over what had happened earlier. Apparently they didn't land in the normal Naruto universe, apparently they had landed in a Naruto universe that was similar to the one back home, but had several changes in this one then the one back home. Arashi was currently thinking about what else had been different and what else could be different. From what he had seen and heard so far things were similar to a certain degree, but some events were different.

Narumi was one of those things that was different. Back home in the anime and manga she was a short blonde haired boy that didn't know who his parents were and was around twelve years old when the series began and their first real mission was a short time after they first became Genin.

In this universe however Naruto or rather Narumi was a red haired sixteen year old girl that knew who her parents were. From what that meant it could possibly mean that the Kyuubi attack never happened or that her father Minato Namikaze had never performed the sealing in the first place and someone had done it in his place, meaning that he and possibly her mother Kushina Uzumaki were alive, or he used a different Jutsu to seal the Kyuubi into her.

_"You should stop thinking about the what ifs and just wait and find out later or ask them some questions later,"_ Hajime said in his mind.

**_"He's right, the answers to your questions will come to you in time. There's no need to dwell on it,"_** Chalice said.

Arashi was quiet for a few seconds going over what they said and then sighed as he thought back to them. _'Your right we'll see what's different later on, no use dwelling on it when there are more important things to worry about.'_

He then stood up and looked out the window seeing that it was dark outside, he then made his way downstairs towards the kitchen and saw Tsunami cooking with Inari and Tazuna helping her. They had turned around when he had finished walking down the stairs and he asked them. "Um do you guys need any help?"

They smiled at him and Tsunami said, "We're almost done cooking the food, but you can help set up the table."

Tsunami then went to a drawer and pulled out several spoons and handed them to Arashi as he went over to the table and placed them on the table, after he placed them on the table he looked at Tsunami and saw that she had a large stack of bowls in her arms and was about to start placing them around the table, but before she could Arashi went over to her and had taken the bowels from her and started placing them around the table. After they placed more then half of the bowls on the table they realized that there wouldn't be enough room for everyone to sit at the table.

"What are we going to do?" Tsunami said as started thinking of what they could do. Arashi then remembered the living room and looked over at the room and saw the couch, the recliner, and the coffee table in there, it would be more then enough for four people to eat in there. Arashi then looked over at Tsunami and said, "Tsunami, me and my friends could eat in the living room."

Tsunami went over to look at the living room and then looked back at Arashi and said, "but what about your friends won't they mind?"

"I'm sure they won't mind eating in the living room, in fact they might actually like it."

They then heard the door open and he Asuma enter through the doorway with the rest of the ninja right behind him. "Hey Tsunami, the food smells good," Asuma said as the smell of the food hit his nose.

Arashi looked behind Asuma and he saw that Choji was drooling when the smell of the food had hit his nose. He prayed to himself that his friends would be back soon, before the others ate all of the food.

"So did you guys find a place to train?" Arashi asked.

"Yeah we found a nice place not too far from here with plenty of room by ocean for tomorrow's training."

Arashi knew where he was talking about and was a little depressed that they had taken his and his friends training ground. Since they did it would mean that him and his friends would have to find a new training ground in order to prepare for Zabuza when he recovered and most likely other ninja that Gato had hired to help Zabuza.

"Well…that's good," Arashi said.

"I'll talk to you later I'm going to see if Kakashi is awake," Asuma said. He then made his way up the stairs to the room that Kakashi was in. He saw that Shikamaru, Choji, and Narumi were talking to each other about something while Sakura and Ino were trying to get Sasuke to go on a date with them, keyword being trying since he easily recognized the annoyed expression that was on his face, since Takashi had a similar annoyed expression on his face when his thirteen year old brother started to annoy him about something when they were over at his house.

Arashi went over to Narumi, Choji, and Shikamaru and said. "So… are you guys excited for your training session tomorrow?"

"You bet I am! I hope that it's a powerful jutsu so I'll be a step closer to being the Hokage," Narumi said enthusiastically.

"Narumi it's probably not going to be anything like that, I mean we became Genin a few weeks ago," Choji said.

"Choji's right Narumi they would probably find it too troublesome to teach a jutsu like that to Genin anyway," Shikamaru said.

Narumi pouted at that and they turned around when they then heard people coming down the stairs and the group turned around and saw Asuma walking down the stairs with Kakashi behind him. When he looked at Kakashi he noticed that he was using crutches to walk around.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Narumi cried as she ran to her teacher. Sakura also ran over with a concerned look on her face and Sasuke just walked over with a bored look on his face as if he didn't really care.

Kakashi groaned and then said. "Don't worry guys I'll be alright just need to rest and get something to eat."

He then looked at Arashi and said. "Hello I'm Kakashi Hatake."

"I'm Arashi Kazama," Arashi said.

After Arashi said that Tsunami walked through the doorway and said, "dinner is ready everyone." After she said that everyone went into the dining room and grabbed a bowl and spoon as she took a ladle and used it to pour soup into the bowls. Arashi sighed thinking that his friends would miss dinner tonight as she poured soup into his bowl. After she did that they heard the door open a person yell. "Hey Tsunami sorry we're late! We had trouble finding Takashi!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned around to look at the doorway, they saw Masamune, Takashi, and Katsuie walk into the room. When they got into the dining room they immediately stopped and stared at everyone at the table.

Everyone just started at each other for a few seconds in silence. Masamune, Takashi, and Katsuie looked at everyone at the table surprised Arashi was the first to speak and hopped that he would break the awkward silence by saying. "Hey guys…good to see you. I…wondered when you guys would get back."

They were quiet for few seconds as they stared at them and Takashi was the first to get out of his stupor by saying. "Yeah good to see you…so these are the ninja."

"Yup," Arashi said. He understood what they were going through, he was just as surprised as they were when he first saw them.

"Looks like we're going to have to do introductions again, ninja these are my friends. Guys these are the ninja."

Masamune did a mock salute with two fingers and said. "The name's Masamune Kenzaki."

Takashi waved at them with a small smile on his face and said. "I'm Takashi Hashiba."

Katsuie waved at them and said. "Hello my name is Katsuie Maeda."

"I'm Kakashi Hatake," the silver haired man said tiredly.

"Narumi Namikaze," Narumi said cheerfully.

"Sakura Haruno," Sakura said politely.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said.

"I'm Asuma Sarutobi," Asuma said as he placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. Tsunami glared at him causing him to sigh and put out the cigarette.

"Shikamaru Nara," the lazy boy said.

"Choji Akimichi," the chubby kid said.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka," The blonde haired girl said.

Masamune then looked at Arashi and said, "so I take it we're eating somewhere else since there's not enough room at the table."

"Yeah we're eating in the living room, I figured you guys wouldn't mind."

"…Works for me," Katsuie said as he shrugged his shoulders and then walked forward to get a bowl of soup.

Masamune and Takashi followed his example and when they got a bowl of soup, the four Kamen Riders went to the living room and after they sat down and placed their bowls on the coffee table Masamune mouthed to him 'what the fuck.'

Arashi shrugged his shoulders in reply, as if saying, 'I don't know I was just as surprised as you are.'

Masamune then threw his hands up into the air and then leaned forward and whispered to him. "A little warning would've been nice."

Arashi then whispered to him. "And how was I supposed to tell you guys I didn't know where you were or when you would get back."

Masamune was about to say something, but then sighed and whispered to him. "I swear to god you could be a great lawyer if we go back to our dimension and you go to a law school."

As soon as Arashi heard that come out of Masamune's mouth he glared at him angrily, hating that he said that of all things.

Takashi and Katsuie watched Arashi and Masamune argue and they knew that Arashi would win this argument. Arashi before they came here had a silver tongue and was very good at finding loopholes in arguments since he had a older brother. His father often pushed him to become a lawyer back home, when he didn't want to do anything like that. Katsuie looked at Takashi and he saw that the redhead was looking at him and he asked Takashi. "Why does Masamune keep trying when we both know that Arashi's gonna prove his point again?"

Takashi shrugged his shoulders and said. "One he has a thick head, two he's stubborn, and three they act like brothers."

"Sounds about right," Katsuie said as he turned back to look at his friends and saw that was Masamune glaring at the red head while Arashi chuckled to himself with a smile on his face.

They then heard a giggle behind them causing them to turn around and they saw Narumi standing in the doorway with her bowl in hand. "Is it alright if I eat with you guys?" she asked.

"It's no problem," Arashi said as he scooted over, making room for her. Narumi sat down next to him and placed her bowl on the small table.

"So if you don't mind me asking how long have you been a ninja?" Masamune asked.

"I've been a ninja for a few months along with the rest of my team and Kakashi-Sensei and Asuma-Sensei have been ninjas for years."

"So why did you come if you only been a ninja for a few months?" Takashi asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"It's because Tazuna needed our help, I wasn't going to say no to him when he needed our help," Narumi said. The others looked at her and then they slowly smiled at her.

"Well you're better then most people then, most people would've said no and started going back home after they were told the truth," Arashi said with a smile on his face.

Narumi smiled at him and said. "Thanks."

"So tell me about your friends, what are they like?" Katsuie asked.

Narumi scoffed at that causing the four Riders to look at her curiously. "Aren't they you're friends?" Takashi asked.

"Don't get me wrong Shikamaru and Choji are ok, but Sakura and Ino are just annoying fangirls that are a disgrace to all Kunoichi everywhere and Sasuke's a bastard who's been trying to get me to go out with him on a date since my dad's the Hokage," Narumi said with a scowl on her face.

"Wait, the Hokage is your dad?" Katsuie asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah the Hokage is my dad and he's the strongest ninja in our village and because of that he's the leader of our village, but one day I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" She cried with a large smile on her face.

Arashi smiled at that and said. "With that attitude I know for sure that you'll be Hokage one day."

"You really think so?" Narumi asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I know that one day you'll be Hokage," Arashi said with the others nodding their heads in agreement.

Narumi smiled at that, happy that they thought that she could do it.

"Well I don't know about you people, but I'm hungry so let's eat," Masamune said as he started eating his soup. After he said that the others started eating as well. After dinner they had decided that it was time for bed. After they went into their rooms Arashi pulled out the journal that he wrote in earlier along with a pen and opened the book, he then asked Masamune for details about his fight with Zabuza along with Katsuie for his fight with the Mole Undead since he wasn't there for the first half of the fight. After they told him about their fights against their opponents he wrote them down as accurate as he could while the others closed their eyes and went to sleep on the floor since it was his turn for the bed. When he was finished writing in it he closed the book and hid it under the bed's mattress, he didn't want them found out yet. After that he then got on the bed and closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

**Morning**

Kakashi woke up early the next morning before anyone else. He then grabbed a scroll and a pen and started writing on it. He had talked with Asuma the night before about what they had learned about the situation and they agreed that they needed help. There were too many unknown variables that could go wrong.

After he finished writing in the scroll rolled it up and then went outside, after he got outside he quickly performed several hand signs and then cried. "Summoning Jutsu!"

He then placed his hands on the ground, causing a black seal to appear on the ground and then a poof of smoke to appear.

After the smoke dissipated a small pug with brown fur and a dark brown snout and ears, the pug had bandages wrapped around his right front leg and was wearing a blue forehead protector on its head.

"Hey Kakashi what do you need?" the Pug asked.

Kakashi looked at the small pug and placed the scroll on the pug's back and said. "Hey Pakkun, I need this message delivered to Minato-Sensei as soon as possible."

Pakkun nodded his head and said. "Anything else I need to know?"

"Tell him that the client lied about the mission and that some things have come up," Kakashi said.

"Alright then see ya later Kakashi," Pakkun said. After the pug said that a puff of smoke appeared under its body and covered its body from view. After the smoke dissipated Kakashi saw that Pakkun was gone, having used a reverse summoning Pakkun would already be back in Konoha. Kakashi then went back inside and waited for the others to wake up.

**Konoha**

In a large tower in the center of Konoha a blonde haired man with blue eyes was reading a book on sealing while several clones of him were working on several large stacks of paperwork. The man was wearing a uniform similar to what Kakashi wore along with the addition of a short sleeved white coat that had red flames at the bottom of it with the kanji for 'Fourth Hokage' on the back of it, he also wore a standard blue Konoha headband over his forehead. This was Minato Namikaze. Narumi's father.

He was brought out of reading when someone knocked on his door. He looked up at the door and said. "Come in."

After he said that a woman with bright violet eyes and bright long red hair that went down her lower back walked through the door. She was wearing a high collared tan sleeveless blouse under a long green loose fitting dress, she also wore a dark blue band on her left wrist and purple shinobi sandals on her feet. This was Kushina Namikaze, formerly Uzumaki. Narumi's mother.

At the sight of her Minato smiled at her and placed the book down on the desk, he then stood up and said happily. "Kushina."

Kushina smiled at him and said. "Hello Minato."

Minato walked over to her and hugger her as he kissed her lips, Kushina returned the kiss and when they stopped Minato asked her. "So Kushina how has your day been so far?"

Kushina shrugged and said. "It's been pretty good, I met up with Tsume, Anko, and Kurenai and we talked for awhile.

Minato smiled at that, but then frowned as he thought about something.

"Minato what's wrong?" Kushina asked as a look of worry came upon her face.

"Kushina do you think I did the right thing letting Narumi's team go on that C-rank to the Land of Waves?" Minato asked.

Kushina sighed and then placed a hand on his arm and said to him, "Minato I know you want to protect her, but she's a ninja she will have to go on more dangerous missions later on in her shinobi career."

However before they could kiss they heard a scratching noise coming from the door. They then broke apart and Minato opened the door he then looked down the hallways and saw no one. He then felt someone touching his leg, causing him to look down and he saw Pakkun looking up at him. Minato moved to the side letting the pug walk into the office.

"Hello Pakkun what are you doing here?" Minato asked.

"Hey Minato, Kushina, I have a message from Kakashi," Pakkun said as he waved at the two with one of his paws.

"Hello Pakkun has something happened on the mission?" Minato asked, worry evident in his tone as he looked at the pup.

"Well from what Kakashi told me the client lied about the mission and some things have happened. He gave me a message for you guys to read."

Minato and Kushina's eyes widened when they heard that Tazuna had lied about the mission and then remembered that Kakashi had also given Pakkun a message. Kushina looked at Pakkun with worry on her face and said. "What's the message?"

"That I don't know, but Kakashi wanted me to get here with it as soon as possible," Pakkun said. Minato then took the scroll on the puppy's back and opened it, after he did Pakkun then left the office heading back to Kakashi's house. Minato ignored the smoke and started reading the message, Kushina also started reading the message over her husband's shoulder.

_Hello Minato Sensei,_

_I don't know when you will get this message, but certain events have happened that you need to know about. Tazuna had lied about the mission as we had thought earlier before we left, and it would actually be a A-rank mission. A few days ago we were attacked by Zabuza Momochi who is currently working for Gato and we believe that he has a accomplice disguised as one of Kiri's hunter nin._

_However the main reason that I had sent this letter was because me and Asuma believe that we had found experts about the monsters that have appeared a few weeks ago. We don't know who they really are, but what we do know is that they call themselves Kamen Riders. They had appeared in Wave a few weeks ago and had defeated two monsters that are similar to the other monsters that we have heard about and they had also saved the villagers from Gato's thugs multiple times and have earned their trust and respect. From what the villagers have told us they had sealed the monsters inside of cards through a unknown sealing method that involved them throwing a card onto the monsters bodies. We had even seen one of the Riders fight Zabuza to a standstill in a sword fight._

_From what we have learned about them Minato-Sensei they seem to be the only people that know what these monsters really are and what they are truly capable of. We hope to eventually meet them and see if they will tell us what these creatures really are._

_Sincerely, Kakashi._

Minato and Kushina were stunned by what they read and wondered if Kakashi and Asuma were right and these Kamen Riders did know what the monsters were. If they were then they could help them beat them by telling them their weakness or by sealing them through the sealing method that the letter said that they used.

A look of worry came upon Minato's face as he turned toward his wife and asked. "Kushina do you think that the monsters that the monsters that appeared have anything to do with what Jiraiya-Sensei told us about the prophecy?"

I don't know Minato, I really don't," Kushina replied as they both started remembering the day Minato's sensei Jiraiya came to them and told them that the prophecy had changed.

**Flash Back**

_Minato and Kushina were in his office at the Hokage Tower finishing the paper work when they felt a familiar presence by the window. They turned toward the window and Minato said, "You can come out now Jiraiya-Sensei."_

_After a few moments a man jumped through the window. The man had waist length white spiky hair that was tied into a pony tail, with two shoulder length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' on his forehead. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, underneath it he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit and wore a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and he had a large scroll on his back. He also wore hand guards, a cloth black belt around his waist, and wooden sandals on his feet. This was Jiraiya, Minato's Sensei and one of the Three Legendary Sannin._

_Minato and Kushina looked at Jiraiya questioningly, not only because he wasn't supposed to be back in Konoha, but also because Jiraiya had a surprisingly rare expression on his face._

_"Jiraiya-Sensei what are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be back at the village for another month," Minato said in surprise._

_"You're right I shouldn't be, but some things came up that need to be told that can't wait later," Jiraiya said seriously._

_Minato and Kushina knew that by the tone of his voice that he had to tell them must be something really serious, that and by the tone that he said it._

_"What is it Jiraiya-Sensei?" Minato asked._

_Jiraiya was quiet for a few seconds until he sighed and said seriously, "I guess I'll start out with the smaller news first then, well for starters the Summoning Clans are all about to go to war with each other."_

_Minato's and Kushina's eyes widen in surprise when he said. Never before in the history of the Elemental Nations have something like this happened before among the Summoning Clans, with the closest thing resembling it was the time of the Shinobi Clan Wars. While some summoning clans did have better relationships with others and were allies while others were enemies, something like this was unheard of._

_"And the other news?" Kushina asked, almost too afraid to ask what it was._

_Jiraiya was quiet for a few seconds and then took a deep breath and said, "The Great Prophecy's changed."_

_Minato's and Kushina's eyes widened again and they gasped. They were expecting bad, but they didn't expect this of all things. They remembered when Jiraiya told them about the Prophecy and were almost to afraid too ask what it was now._

_Jiraiya then took a deep breath and then began by saying, "God's first creations shall return to the world to answer their master's call to begin the Battle Royale again."_

_"Four people from another land will arrive to the Nation's, each of them bearing the power of one of the four strongest ancient fathers."_

_"One of the four changed by the master wielding the power of the God of Death shall become more then what he was for the sake of the world."_

_"The four will fight in the Battle Royale using the power of the Forgotten to determine the fate of the world."_

_"Another from the Land of Fire shall join the four in their final battle and the fate of the entire world will depend on the victor."_

_"If the five fall and the Joker wins then the world will end and everyone in it will die and the Battle Royale will begin again."_

_"If the five win their battle then peace shall return to the world and the ancient fathers will not return to the world for millennia's to come."_

_Minato and Kushina looked at Jiraiya with stunned and fearful looks on their faces. Jiraiya looked at them with a solemn look on his face and said with a tone that matched his expression. "And that's the new prophecy."_

_Kushina had a look of worry on her faces and she said, "What could it mean, god's first creations? Ancient fathers? The Joker? The Battle Royale? Jiraiya do you have any idea what it could mean?"_

_Jiraiya shook his head and said, "No not at all, but if the prophecy is coming true soon then those four people that it mentioned will know what they are, and since the Summoning Clans are getting ready to go to war with each other, from what it meant by ancient fathers I don't know. However one thing I know for sure is that it's only a matter of time before those four they appear."_

**End of Flash Back**

They both were scared stiff that day wondering what the prophecy meant and what could happen, they still wondered what it meant and were still scared about what it could mean. They just hoped that they would be ready to fight and protect the people that they hold close when the prophecy started.

"I need to go!" Minato cried as he was about to run out of his office, but before he could several golden chains had wrapped themselves around his body.

"Kushina what are you doing? Our baby-"

"Minato I know you want to go and help her, but you can't go. You're the Hokage the leader of the village, who knows what could happen if you left the village. Minato don't worry I'll go and help them."

Minato was quiet for a few seconds as he looked at her, thinking about what she said. He wanted to go, but she knew that he was right. After a few minutes he sighed and pulled out a tri-pronged kunai with a thick wrap around the handle that had Japanese symbols that were known as seals that went down to the bottom of the grip from his pouch and held it out to her to take as he said, "Alright, but promise me that if you need my help then throw this kunai and I'll be there in a flash."

Kushina looked at the kunai in his hand and she instantly knew what it was. It was one of his custom made tri-pronged Kunai for his Flying Thunder God Jutsu. It was a jutsu that he had made during the Third Shinobi World War that had earned him the nickname 'Konoha's Yellow Flash' and had allowed them to come out the victor because of it even though they had lacked the man power on the frontlines. The Flying Thunder God Jutsu worked by teleporting him from place to place and the kunai were essential to the jutsu since they worked as markers for it allowing him to travel between them.

Kushina took the kunai from him and placed it I her kunai pouch and said soothingly to her husband. "Don't worry Minato I can take care of myself, and Narumi can to, just have a little faith in us alright."

"Alright…but if anyone tries to hurt Narumi then hurt them in the painful way possible," Minato said.

"Do you really need to ask?" Kushina asked with a smirk on her face. Kushina then hugged him and kissed him on his lips lovingly, Minato returned the kiss just as lovingly as he hugged her body closer to his, after a few minutes they broke the kiss and Minato whispered to her. "I love you and good luck."

Kushina smiled at him and then said. "I love you to." She then ran out of the office and headed back to the Namikaze compound to get her Jounin uniform, her katana, and any other supplies that she might need.

After she left Minato sat down in the chair in his office and hoped that he could talk to the Kamen Riders that the letter mentioned and hopefully figure out more about them to stand a better chance against them in a fight. A ninja's greatest ally is information, and that's what they need more then anything right now.

**Wave**

It had hours since everyone woke up and was now the afternoon. Tazuna had went to the bridge early in the morning at the bridge. Before Tazuna left Asuma had made several Shadow Clones to protect Tazuna while they trained their students. What they didn't know was that they were being watched by not just Inari on one end of the forest, but also by the four Kamen Riders. They had saw them start doing the Tree Walking Exercise that they had done weeks ago and were somewhat impressed by their progress.

"They are good, their getting it done then we did," Takashi said as he watched them train. The others nodded their heads in agreement with his statement it had taken them a few days to be able to do it, since they weren't able to use their chakra before.

"What do you expect dude, they used chakra for years we just weeks ago," Katsuie said.

"Alright guys I have had enough of watching them why don't we go and say hello to them?" Masamune asked as he pulled out the Ace of Spades and the Blay Buckle.

The others looked at him thinking about what he said and then nodded their heads in agreement while they each got out their respective Aces and Buckles. After they did that they each fastened their buckle around their body and cried in unison. "Henshin!"

"**Turn Up!**"

"**Change!**"

"**Open Up!**"

As their own respective fields with the images of their Aces appeared Masamune and Takashi ran through theirs while Katsuie stayed where his passed over his body and Arashi's body was engulfed by the black static like energy. When they finished changing they now were in their Rider forms as they looked at them.

"So should we wait a bit before we reveal ourselves to them?" Leangle asked.

Chalice looked at the ninja seeing that Narumi had reached the top of the tree that she was practicing on and was celebrating, but then saw that she started falling down to the ground. Chalice quickly ran off as fast as he could to catch her, surprising the other Riders by his sudden action.

Narumi was falling down the tree and was about halfway down from where she started to fall, before any of the others could make a move to grab her before she hit the ground someone else had caught her. They saw Chalice holding Narumi in his arms in a bridal style as he fell onto the ground, landing on his feet.

When Chalice landed he easily stood back up, he looked at Narumi's face and asked, "Are you alright?"

Narumi looked at Chalice's heart shaped visor with a blush on her face and said, "I-I'm fine just put me down already!"

Chalice did as he was told and bent his arms to allow her to stand, when her feet touched the ground Narumi walked away from Chalice and glared at him with a blush on her face.

"Who are you?" Asuma asked as he looked at Chalice. He was suspicious of the man since he had managed to sneak up on them without them knowing, he had even grabbed one of his trench knives just in case, but he was willing to wait and see if the man was a friend or foe since he did let Narumi go.

"He's one of the Kamen Riders," a familiar voice said, causing everyone to turn around toward the source of the voice and they saw Inari standing there, looking at Chalice.

"You're one of the Riders?" Sasuke asked staring at Chalice.

Chalice looked at Sasuke and replied by saying, "indeed I am. I'm Kamen Rider Chalice, but you can just call me Chalice if you want."

"So…Chalice why are you here?" Shikamaru asked.

Chalice was about to answer but before he could they heard someone shout, "Chalice where the hell are you!"

They all turned towards where they heard the yell and saw three figures running to them through the forest. When the figures emerged from the forest they saw Blade, Garren, and Leangle, who had his Rouzer make their way to Chalice.

"So this is where you are, Chalice why did you run off?" Leangle asked.

Chalice shrugged his shoulders and looked away from them as he said, "I saw someone fall, and my body just reacted on its own."

The other Riders were curious by what their friend meant by that and turned towards the ninja and saw Narumi with a blush on her face, growling at their friend while she glared at him angrily.

Blade realizing who he meant by that and what had probably happened chuckled and said. "And here I thought you weren't the romantic type, since you had so much trouble talking to girls back home."

Leangle and Garren snickered from the joke with smiles under their helmets while Blade smirked under his. If it wasn't for the helmet that Chalice wore they would've seen that he was glaring at Blade angrily and said. "Shut up Blade, don't make me hurt you."

"Oh what's the matter, I'm just wondering why you kept your romantic side hidden from us is all."

Chalice sighed as he shook his head, he was getting annoyed with his friend's antics and he was close to punching him for his antics. Or stab him with the Chalice Arrow.

"Okay that's enough, Blade we all had a few good laughs at Chalice's expense, but I think that's enough, and besides I think that they got questions for us," Garren said.

"Ok fine I'll stop, if Tazuna hasn't told you who I am then allow me to introduce myself. I'm Kamen Rider Blade," Blade said as he looked at the ninja.

"I'm Kamen Rider Garren," Garren said.

"Kamen Rider Leangle," Leangle said introducing himself.

"So what are you guys doing here," Kakashi asked warily.

"We're here to help them. These people needed help, after all that they suffered we won't stand by when these people need help," Garren said.

"We also came here because we heard that Tazuna had returned with ninja to help, got to say there are more then I thought there would be," Leangle said.

"I don't suppose that you could tell us about those creatures that have been showing up could you?" Asuma asked, hoping that they would tell them something.

Leangle sighed, knowing that Kakashi or Asuma would ask that question and replied, "sorry sir, but we don't trust you. Until we know for a fact that we can trust you I'm not going to say anything."

Asuma sighed and said with a smirk, "Ah well can't say I didn't try."

Leangle laughed a little at that and said, "You're a lazy ninja aren't you?"

"No I'm not, my student Shikamaru is a lazy ninja like all members of his clan, I just tend to listen to people sometimes when they say no."

Leangle laughed at that and replied by saying, "that's a good quality to have. We'll tell you about them when we trust you."

"Alright I can live with that," Asuma said.

"So why are you four here?" Kakashi question as he looked at the sword using Rider. He knew that Blade was skilled with his weapon and wasn't a amateur.

"We saw people that were in trouble and they needed our help, we couldn't stand by while they were in danger," Leangle explained.

"That's a admirable reason," Kakashi replied, getting nods of agreement from the others.

"Thank you, but the reason we're out here isn't just for to meet, but to also let you know that we aren't you enemies and we're here to help," Garren explained.

"Well then now that we told you about our intentions we'll be going now, we have people to protect and we can't let them down," Blade said as he turned around and walked away from them. They then made their way to the forest to make their way to Tazuna's house.

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled. The Kamen Riders stopped and turned towards Sasuke, wondering what he wanted. "Fight me," Sasuke said simply. He had seen Blade hold his own against Zabuza and wanted to know where he stood against them to see if he was any closer to killing Itachi.

"So four against six, does that sound like good odds to you guys?" Leangle asked as he gripped his Rouzer.

"Sounds like good odds to me," Chalice said as he got into a fighting stance.

"We've faced worse back home," Blade said as he drew his Rouzer, remembering some of the fights that they would have with some kids after school.

"We can do it," Garren said as bawled his hands into fists as he got into a fighting stance.

"Right," Leangle said hesitantly as he tightened his grip

The Genin got into a fighting position while Asuma and Kakashi walked away, wanting to give them more room before they started fighting, and risk getting caught in the crossfire.

"I get Blade," Sasuke said as his eyes narrowed at Blade. He had wanted to fight him after he saw his fight against Zabuza and see where he stood against him to see if he was any closer to killing Itachi.

"So you want to fight me duck ass, well bring it on," Blade said he made a come on motion with his free hand.

"Then I get Chalice," Narumi said as she glared at Chalice.

"Then that leaves the rest of us with Leangle and Garren," Shikamaru said. He had figured that Sasuke would want to fight Blade, since he had seen the fight that he had against Zabuza. Leangle might be a problem due to his weapon and could be a problem if his skills were anything like Blade's, but his main concern was Garren because of the weapon on his hip was unlike any weapon that he had ever heard of.

The weapon was unlike anything that he had ever seen or heard about before. Was it meant to be used like a club?

Shikamaru placed his thought aside and focused on the battle at hand, thinking of a strategy to fight them.

After a few seconds of waiting, the four Kamen Rider charged at the ninja, Blade running at Sasuke, Chalice running towards Narumi, while Leangle and Garren stayed where they were staring at Shikamaru and Choji.

Sasuke quickly rushed at Blade and quickly pulled a few shuriken out of his pouch and threw them at him. Blade saw the shuriken coming and quickly moved to the side causing them to miss. Blade looked at Sasuke and saw that he was running at him with a kunai in hand

Sasuke tried to slash at Blade's head, hoping that his kunai would penetrate the helmet or hit one of his eyes. Blade saw where the kunai was aiming at and quickly stepped back, the helmet might be made out of medal, but there was no way he would test it and see if it would hold out against it, and it would still hurt anyway.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in determination as his hands quickly went through several hands signs and when he finished he cried. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

He then took a deep breath of air and when he exhaled a large fireball came out of his mouth and flew towards Blade.

Blade saw the fire ball coming his way and instead of dodging it he raised his Rouzer into the air and when it was close enough he brought his Rouzer down on it, cutting the fireball in half.

Blade looked at Sasuke and saw that he was looking at him with wide eyes. Blade pointed the tip of his Rouzer at Sasuke and said tauntingly. "That all you got pal? Because if it is then you aren't going to beat me."

Sasuke's eyes quickly shifted from their surprised state into a glare as he growled at the Kamen Rider. Sakura and Ino also glared angrily at Blade for upsetting Sasuke and when Blade saw their glares he groaned and said. "Great, I get to fight a emo prick and two fangirls… just my shitty luck."

He then ran at them as fast as he could holding his Rouzer in one hand and Sasuke did the same did the same with a kunai. Blade saw Sakura and Ino hanged back and pulled out several shuriken from their pouch. When Blade and Sasuke clashed again, Blade blocked Sasuke's kunai with his sword and then tried to punch Sasuke with his free arm. Sasuke quickly blocked the punch and was about to try and stab him, but before he could Blade had kicked him in the stomach sending him stumbling. Blade placed his Rouzer back into its holster and quickly brought his hands up. He then rushed at Sasuke and managed to hit Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke stumbled from the blow and then ran at him as he drew another kunai from his pouch.

Garren and Leangle stared at Shikamaru and Choji, both groups waiting for the other to make the first move, after a few minutes of waiting Choji yelled out. "Expansion Jutsu!"

The abdominal part of Choji's body then started to expand to the point where he could be called a large human ball. He then tucked in his arms and his legs and propelled himself forward by using chakra, as he quickly rolled toward them he yelled out. "Human Boulder!"

Garren and Leangle quickly jumped to the side causing Choji to miss their bodies and crash into a few trees behind them. Garren quickly stood up and quickly looked at Shikamaru, when he did then heard Shikamaru say. "Shadow Possession success."

Garren looked down at Shikamaru's feet and saw that his shadow and Shikamaru's were connected to each other's. Garren remembered the Jutsu that Shikamaru used on him was called the Shadow Possession Jutsu.

This Jutsu allowed the user to take control of a person's body and make them imitate the user's actions like a puppet. There was no real limit to the amount of people that the jutsu could be used on at once since it depended on the person's chakra and the range of the jutsu depends on the amount of light in the area and the brighter it was the longer the range of it would be. However just because the shadow's were connected doesn't mean that it worked since a strong opponent could resist the shadow's forced imitation and less amount of lightning would make the Jutsu less effective the more the person used it.

Garren's hand then grabbed the handle of his Rouzer that was holstered on his hip and brought it up, causing Shikamaru's eyes to widen in surprise that even though his shadow was connected to Garren's, Garren was still able to freely move his body.

Garren looked at Shikamaru and aimed his Rouzer at the tree to Shikamaru's left and pulled the Rouzer's trigger. The Rouzer let out a loud bang as the bullet flew in the air and crashed into the tree next to Shikamaru causing his eyes to widen. He didn't even see anything come out of it. He then threw several shuriken at

Shikamaru was about to move away to try and get some distance, but before he could someone had hit him in the back with what felt like a metal pole. Shikamaru let out a gasp of pain as he fell onto the ground and quickly turned around and saw Leangle with his bladed staff in hand.

"So Garren distracted me while you snuck up behind me," Shikamaru said. He then sighed as he stood up and said. "You guys are a troublesome lot you know that?"

Leangle shrugged his shoulders in reply and then quickly turned around when he heard a yell and saw Garren getting knocked down. "Garran!" Leangle yelled as he ran over to Garren to help him.

_'This isn't good, their immune to my Shadow Possession Jutsu and that armor of theirs protects them from kunai and shuriken,'_ Shikamaru thought as he tried to think of a strategy to beat them.

While Garren and Leangle were fighting Shikamaru and Choji, Narumi and Chalice were fighting each other, throwing a flurry of punches and kicks at each other.

Chalice threw a punch at Narumi, but she jumped back. She then started to gather chakra and thrust her hand at Chalice, several spiked chains that had spear heads attached to them emerged from her back and made their way towards Chalice, Chalice eyes widened under his visor and before he could react they had surrounded his body, crisscrossing over and over across his body until he couldn't move.

"Got you," Narumi said with a smirk on her face.

"She's got him," Kakashi said, Asuma nodded his head in agreement. They both were completely sure that Narumi had won her fight against Chalice since she had inherited her mother's chakra chains ability. That ability was the very same ability that Kushina used to restrain the Kyuubi when Minato was sealing the Kyuubi into Narumi. If a giant nine tailed fox had trouble getting out then it would be impossible for Chalice to get out.

Chalice struggled against the chains, trying to break free. As Chalice struggled against the chains he thought. _'I'm not done yet! I can still fight! Just because these chains are wrapped around my body doesn't mean that I'm done fighting!'_

He yelled inside his mind as he put everything that he had into breaking the chains, after a few seconds the chains on his arms shattered as he managed to destroy them.

Narumi, Kakashi, and Asuma went wide eyed when they saw Chalice break out of Narumi's chakra chains and they thought at the same time. _'He broke the chains!'_

As the chains dissipated around Chalice he took several deep breathes and pointed at Narumi and said. "I'm not gonna lie... you surprised me with that trick, but you're going to need more then that to beat me, because I'm not going to be beaten that easily."

Narumi growled at him and then thrust her hand out at him again, Chalice held his hand out in front of him causing the Chalice Arrow to appear in his hand in a black mist, surprising the ninja that his weapon appeared out of nowhere. Chalice aimed his weapon at the chains and fired several bolts of energy at it destroying most of the chains except for two. When the chains got closer Chalice batted the chains away from him with the Chalice Arrow.

Narumi then pulled out a kunai from her pouch and ran at him, Chalice seeing that Narumi was going to attack him ran at her to fight her as well. Narumi slashed at Chalice's chest with her kunai, but Chalice easily managed to block it with his weapon. When Narumi moved closer to try and stab him, Chalice quickly stepped back and spun on the heel of his foot and landed a kick on Narumi's stomach, causing her to stumble back. Narumi glared at Chalice and then charged forward again and Chalice running to meet her.

Sasuke and Blade's fight against each other had reached a standstill as they stepped back from each other. While Sasuke was quick with his kunai and efficient with them, Blade's armor had managed to protect his body as he fought Sasuke. Ino looked over at Blade and saw that he was breathing heavily as he stared at Sasuke who was in a similar state as he glared at him. Ino seeing a opportunity quickly got her hands up and performed a hand sign and yelled. "Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

Ino's body then fell onto the ground unconscious while her mind flew towards Blade's body. Blade turned to where he heard the yell and saw Ino's body fall down onto the ground. He then felt as if someone had hit him, unknown to him Ino's mind had successfully managed to enter his mind.

**Inside Blade's Mind**

Ino opened her eyes and was a little surprised that she was inside a dark forest that resembled a forest. She could barely see the trees that were right in front of her. She was about to move forward, but before she could heard something move behind her. She turned around to look at the source and saw nothing but darkness behind her.

_"You don't belong in here human,"_ a inhuman voice growled behind her.

Ino's eyes widened and was about to turn around, but before she could she felt the person slam a large armored hand into her head, she then quickly flipped herself over and could barely see the human sized creature in front of her. The only thing she could really see of the creature was its yellow eyes as it glared down at her.

_"You are going to die for trespassing you little sheep!" _the creature growled as she saw something appear in its hand. The creature stepped forward allowing her to get a better look at it. Even though she still couldn't make it out completely, to her it was a creature from her nightmares.

Her eyes widened when she saw it and she couldn't help but scream in fear as she looked at the creature, her form then started fading away, and soon became transparent. Her fear canceling out her Jutsu as she quickly vanished from his mind.

**Real World**

Everyone was fighting their respective opponents in the real world, still trying to beat their opponents. They then heard a loud scream causing everyone to stop fighting and turn to the source to see Ino screaming as she fearfully looked at Blade. Blade stepped toward Ino and asked. "Are you alright, what's the matter?"

Ino quickly crawled away from him and cried, "Stay away from me!"

Blade stopped walking while Asuma, Sakura, and Kakashi to move as quickly as they could to comfort her. Sakura hugged Ino's body causing the blonde to hug Sakura's body tightly as she cried into her shirt.

Blade stepped back as the other ninja ran over near Ino while the other Riders gathered towards Blade.

After a few minutes of Ino's sobs, Chalice stepped forward and said. "I think it would be best if we leave for now. We'll answer your questions later and help you against Gato's men."

Kakashi and Asuma nodded their heads and after they did the four Kamen Rider ran into the forest, and were soon out of sight.

**With the Kamen Riders**

When the four Riders were sure that they wouldn't be seen they each removed their amour returning to normal. They then started walking back to Tazuna's house as they made their way there Masamune asked with a frown, "do you think she'll be ok?"

"Probably, you didn't hurt her too bad," Takashi said, Katsue and Arashi agreeing with him.

"I know, but she looked so…afraid of me," Masamune said.

"Give it time man, she'll be better," Arashi said as he patted Masamune's back.

"I hope your right," Masamune said sadly.

When they got back Arashi had taken out his journal and started writing in it while the others talked with Tsunami. Arashi had written everything that had happened in the battle except for the part that Ino used her Justu on Masamune as Blade. When the ninja got back they saw dry tear stained on Ino's cheeks causing a feeling of guilt to wash over Masamune.

**A Few Days Later**

It had been three days since the four Kamen Riders had thought against the ninja, and the ninja couldn't help but wonder who they were. Ino was still quiet about what happened to her when she was in Blade's mind and when one of the others tried to ask her she would breakdown and start crying. Arashi had asked Chalice and Hajime about what could've happened and the two Undead theorized that she ran into the Beetle Undead, the Category Ace of Spades.

Masamune felt somewhat guilty about what had happened when she entered his mind even though that it wasn't his fault that she was reacting how she was and wanted to try and apologize to her. But the others had told him that it could make her scared of him since he used the Ace of Spades to become Blade. Masamune had begrudgingly agreed with them and had decided to wait until later to apologize.

Right now Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino were at the bridge with Tazuna while the others were at his house with his family. As they sat inside the house talking to each other and learning more about each other, they then stopped when they heard someone knocking on the door. Asuma got up first and made his way to the door, they then heard the door way and they saw Asuma come through the doorway with a smirk on her face and said, "Well the help's here, and Narumi its someone you know and love."

After he said that he stepped to the side and a woman walked through the doorway. The woman had long red hair that was the same shade as Narumi's in a pony tailz that went down her lower back. She also had fair skin that was also the same tone as Narumi's. Unlike Narumi this woman had a clear face that didn't have any whisker marks on her face. The only other difference was their eye color, Narumi had cerulean blue eyes, while the woman in front of them had purple eyes. They didn't need to guess who this was since there was only one person that this could be. This was Narumi's mother Kushina Namikaze.

"Mom!" Narumi exclaimed as she ran over to her mother. She hugged her mother happily, Kushina returned the hug with a smile on her face. The four Kamen Riders stared at the scene in bewilderment, they knew that they were in a different dimension when they saw Team Ten and Narumi, but they were even more shocked to see one of her parents here of all people that could come and help them.

As the four teenagers watched the scene in front of them they couldn't help but feel a wave of sadness and a little envy come over them as they thought about their mothers. They wouldn't be able to see their families till they won the Battle Royale. They wouldn't be able to see their parents for months or even years if some Undead chose to wait till later to reveal themselves.

When the two redheads broke the hug Narumi had a smile on her face and said, "guys this is my mother."

"Hello, I'm Kushina Namikaze, Narumi's mother," Kushina said.

The guy's nodded their heads and introduced themselves…again. After the introductions were over Kushina looked at Takashi curiously, making the young redhead uncomfortable.

"It's nice to meet all of you, though I must ask…Takashi are you a Uzumaki?" Kushina asked.

Takashi blinked at the question and said, "Not that I know of, but what makes you think that I'm a Uzumaki?"

"It's your hair, the Uzumaki clan was well known for having red hair."

"Well it's possible, my mom had red hair, but she didn't talk about being a part of the Uzumaki Clan."

"Well we could always find out if you come with us to Konoha after all this," Kushina said with a bit hope that he was. After her clan was destroyed when she was younger she had hoped that she would one day run into other members of her clan.

"Maybe we could run a test in Konoha and see if I'm a actually a Uzumaki or not," Takashi said as he shrugged his shoulders. He doubted that he was actually a Uzumaki, but it wouldn't hurt to play along.

"Well if you don't mind we're going to help Tsunami finish cooking dinner," Arashi said with the others agreeing. They had decided a few weeks ago that they would help Tsunami and Tazuna out however they could for all that they have done for them. They then made their way to the kitchen to help Tsunami cook.

After they left the room Kushina's smile vanished and she looked at Kakashi and Asuma and said seriously, "Their hiding something."

The two male ninja nodded their heads in agreement, they knew from when they first saw them that they were hiding something, when they first met Arashi he seemed nervous around them and the shock from his friends wasn't unnoticed by the two older ninja.

"When I asked Shikamaru about them he said that he noticed that Arashi tensed up when I brought up those creatures that have been appearing in the nations. When we were out training them I left a Shadow Clone to search their room when they left for anything that would explain it, but it didn't find anything," Asuma said seriously.

"I don't think they work for Gato, but they are hiding something," Kakashi said, agreeing with Asuma.

"Then we better watch them closely in case they try anything," Kushina said and Kakashi and Asuma nodded their heads in agreement. They were hiding something that much they were sure of, but the only question was what is it?

**Gato's Hideout**

Gato paced around in his office in anger and frustration. Ever since those damned Kamen riders had shown up things have been getting worse and worse for him, before they came along he had nearly complete control over the country and its people as he bled them dry for all the money that they had.

When they came along they would beat up his thugs and take back all the money that they had gathered from, the villagers and give it back to them.

When he killed Kazia he saw the defeated the look in his eyes and knew that they wouldn't try anything. When he learned that Tazuna was building the bridge he sent some of his men to kidnap Tazuna's daughter to…persuade Tazuna to stop for his, but those Kamen Riders had not only stopped them, but also two of those monsters that had appeared.

Two weeks after Tazuna had left he had sent another group to Tazuna's house through the forest to capture Tazuna's daughter and grandson without the Kamen Riders interfering, however less then a day after he sent them to capture Tazuna family only one of them came back and said that a creature in the forest had killed the rest of their group before they could get close to Tazuna's house.

And if they finished the bridge then Wave's trade will quickly reach back to what it was before he came along since it was a major trading hub for imports and exports all over the Nations.

He couldn't allow that.

If that happened then all of his work would be for nothing, the country's daimyo would be able to hire a team of ninjas to assassinate him.

He kept pacing around his office wondering what he should do, but then stopped and smirked as he remembered something. He went over to his desk opened a drawer and pulled out a list of papers and smirked evilly at the list, he then pressed the button on his intercom and said, "Hojo get in my office, I have something for you to do."

"Yes sir," Hojo said on the other end.

Gato then chuckled evilly with a cruel smile on his face as circled several names on the list as he thought about Tazuna being killed, along with the ninja and those damned Riders most of all, he couldn't help but smile evilly at the thought about them dying.

When he heard someone knock on the door he said. "Enter."

A tall man with a katana tied to his waist wearing a brown shirt and blue pants wearing sandals on his feet entered the office and asked. "Yes boss?"

"I need you to get in contact with these people and tell them to get here as soon as they can," Gato said with a evil smirk.

Hojo looked at the list and read the names that he had circled and his eyes widened when he saw them, he had read the bingo book and knew that some of the names that he had circled would bring nothing but trouble with them. "Are you sure boss? I've read the bingo book and some of these people are really up there?" Hojo asked.

"Just do it," Gato said as he glared at the man.

"Yes boss," Hojo quickly replied as nodded his head. He then quickly left the office leaving Gato alone again.

After Hojo left the office Gato laughed again, thinking that he would finally win when they attacked at the end of the week. Since there were more ninja then he thought there would be and since that red haired ninja from Konoha had come to support them things would be harder for him. He had a lot of money that he could use and if they were getting more help then hiring a few more ninja wouldn't hurt.

* * *

So yeah No Undead attack in this chapter since I plan to space the Undead fights out a bit.

So yeah i figured why not for the Whole Summoning Clans going to war with each other since they are based on animals and the Undead re the forefaher's of those species.

The next chapter might be shorter since it will be the end of the Wave Arc.

If enough people ask want to know what some of the Royals or Jokers are doing I will add in the next chapter what two specific Undead are doing.

Alright people please leave a review to let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 4: Battle for the Bridge

I wanted get this chapter out early, but some problems came up. the first was that I had lost my Flash drive and i found it again on the 15th. My computer had got a virus and was out of commission for a while, but its now fixed and ready for action.

Now here we are with Chapter Five of Kamen Rider Blade: The Battle Royale!

* * *

_Coming together is a beginning. Keeping together is progress. Working together is success._

_Henry Ford_

* * *

**Chapter 4 Battle for the Bridge**

The four Riders were in the room that they were staying in and were talking about what had recently happened. The final battle for Wave would be coming soon and would probably be their most dangerous battle yet.

"Guys we can't keep this up," Takashi said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Masamune asked as he looked at him curiously.

"I mean that they're gonna find out sooner or later that we're the Kamen Riders and since Kushina arrived here it means that they'll have a extra set of eyes and ears now." Takashi clarified.

The others thought about what Takashi had said to them and they all thought the same thing. He was right. They couldn't keep this up forever. It would only be a matter of time before they had to tell them about the Undead.

Arashi was the first to voice his thoughts and said, "I'm alright with telling them now."

"What!" Katsuie said incredulously as he looked at his friend disbelievingly.

"They're gonna find eventually, might as well get it over with," Arashi said as he shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really see the point in holding it off any longer. When Gato makes his move they were going to have to fight with them. He would rather have a ally that he know that he could trust and watch his back in a fight then one that was suspicious of him and could stab him in the back.

Masamune thought about what he had said and couldn't help but agree with him. "That might actually be for the best. You got a point there about them eventually finding out about who we are, it might actually be best to tell them who we are right now, since they won't stab us in the back if we fight with them later on," Masamune said.

"Exactly, I would rather have them trust us now then have them betray us later on," Arashi said.

"That might be for the best, but who's to say that they won't steal the Rouze Cards or the Buckles after we tell them.

"He's right about that, who knows how they'll react when they find out about the Undead, the Rouze Cards and the Buckles. I say we wait and learn more about them and see if they trustworthy before we tell them anything," Katsuie said with Takashi nodding his head.

Masamune was quiet as he thought about what they said. They wouldn't know how they would react if they told them. They just met them a few days ago and he couldn't help but wonder were they really that trustworthy?

Narumi seemed nice and trustworthy, but could the same be said for the others?

"Fine we won't say anything for now, but if they say anything about us being the Kamen Riders then we come clean alright guys?"

"Alright, I can agree to that," Takashi replied.

"Yeah I can agree to that," Katsuie said as he nodded his head in acceptance.

They then looked at Arashi who was quiet as he thought about what Takashi said. He then sighed and said, "Alright, I won't tell them anything for now, but if they do find out who we are then I'll tell them everything about the Undead."

"The Undead? What about the buckles?" Takashi inquired. He was a little surprised when he said that he would tell them what he meant

"I'd rather we keep those a secret for now. I don't want anyone trying to take the buckles from us," Arashi said.

"Cleaver and thanks man," Masamune said with a smile as he patted his friend's back.

"No problem, but if we do run into a situation with them then I will help them even if it means revealing that I'm Chalice," Arashi said seriously. The others nodded their heads not only in understanding, but also in agreement. They wouldn't stand by after all that Tazuna and his family had done for them.

"Where's Narumi?" Arashi asked curiously.

"She went out to continue training on the Tree Walking Exercise. She won't stop until she gets it. She reminds me of me when I was younger," Kushina said with a small smile on her face.

"So she's a lot like you when she was younger?" Masamune asked curiously. They had wondered who Narumi had took after more, since they had first

"Yeah she's a lot like me when she was younger. The girl's a natural prankster just like I was, before she became a Genin she managed to paint the entire Hokage Monument in the morning, while she was wearing the same bright orange jumpsuit that you saw her wearing earlier," Kushina said with a large Cheshire like grin on her face.

The others burst out laughing when they heard that. It was funny to them for two reasons, one was she actually managed to do it and the second was that any other parent would be angry at their kid for painting on a monument, but Kushina actually sounded proud of Narumi for being able to do it.

"How the hell did no one notice her?" Arashi said with a grin as he chuckled.

"Since she did it early in the morning, her outfit was the exact same tone of orange that the monument looks like early in the morning. She had to clean it up, but her father wasn't to mad at her though since she painted his face on the monument in his likeness."

"You actually sound proud of her, for being able to do that," Masamune said with a grin. He might not have known Kushina for long, but he was sure that Kushina was unlike most parents.

"You bet I was proud of her, I was quite the prankster myself back in the day and I'm proud to see her doing stuff that I would do. One time when I was younger I had snuck into the Anbu headquarters which are the best ninja in our village and dyed all of their uniforms pink.

"Your unlike most parents you know that? I mean if any of our parents caught us doing something like that they would give us the punishment of our life, we might not even see the sun anymore if we did anything like that," Arashi said.

Kushina had laughed at that along with them. She couldn't deny that most parents would punish their child for doing something like that, but she was a exception that rule.

Soon Tazuna and the rest of the ninja had returned with a few bags of groceries. The four Riders noticed the troubled expression on the Genin's faces and they knew that they had been to the village because of the bags of food. After they came in a tired Narumi walked in behind

"Now do you truly see how desperate this village is?" Katsuie asked. The other ninja looked at him and nodded their heads

"These people are on their last legs and that bridge is their way of getting back to how things were before. Before Gato came along and ruined their lives." Takashi said.

"These Kamen Riders are heroes that the village desperately needs. Before they came along the people of Wave were afraid that it might be their last day alive, but when they came things changed for the better. The people started believing that one day Wave could be free again. The Kamen Riders had protected them time and time again from Gato and his thugs and the people believed more and more that they would be free again. In a way they are returning this village to life, they are teaching the people how to live again with no fear.

Everyone stared at Tazuna aside from Tsunami, stunned by his speech. The four Riders though were the most affected by his speech as they stared at him. They knew that the people looked up to them as heroes, but they didn't think that they were this important to the village. They never thought that people would look up to them as heroes.

They didn't know what to feel. A feeling gathered up in there stomach's, but they couldn't tell what it was. How should a person feel when a large group of people look up to them as heroes for doing the right thing?

The rest of the dinner passed in silence as they quietly ate their dinner. Everyone thinking about what Tazuna had said. After dinner was finished and everyone ate everyone went to bed, to get ready for what tomorrow might bring.

**A Few Days Later**

As the days passed they had noticed that Arashi, Masamune, and Takashi were allowed to take breaks more frequently and that the workers seemed happier when they were nearby for some reason. They noticed something odd when Arashi, Masamune, Katsuie, and Takashi worked at the bridge. Whenever they took a short break Tazuna never yelled at them unlike the other workers. They couldn't help but wonder why Tazuna would allow them to take breaks when they wanted to unlike the other workers?

Sasuke had managed to get to the top of the trees before Narumi could which made her more determined to be able to do it. She would practice for hours nonstop to try and do it

Katsuie asked Tazuna a few days ago why none of the workers had told them that they were the Kamen Riders and Tazuna had told them that he had told them earlier that they were the Kamen Riders.

It was almost dinner time and everyone would be coming back soon. The people that were there were Arashi, Masamune, Takashi, Katsuie, Kushina, Tsunami, and Inari. Inari was in his room, while the rest were setting the table for dinner. Arashi had gotten rid of his jacket earlier due to the heat and also because that the jacket was starting to tear. His jacket now had multiple cuts on it and also multiple holes in it, it wouldn't last much longer and now look terrible on him. While he didn't really care about how he looked, he at least wanted to look presentable and not like a homeless person.

Masamune, Arashi, Takashi, and Katsuie were setting the table placing the various silver ware on the table, while Tsunami and Kushina were cooking dinner.

When they were finished setting the table Kushina and Tsunami came in from the kitchen and placed the food on the table.

"I better go get Narumi or she might miss dinner," Kushina said.

"I'll go get her," Arashi volunteered.

"Thank you," Kushina said with a smile.

"No problem," Arashi replied. He then made his way to the door and left the house as he started to walk towards the training spot.

Arashi made his way to the training spot that they were using, he didn't really need to think about where he was going since he remembered where it was, since him and the others had gone there so many times before they came along. He came upon the clearing that the ninja were using and saw Narumi's orange jacket hanging on the branch of a tree and saw Narumi who was taking deep breathes.

She wasn't wearing her orange jacket which allowed him to see just how well developed she was, since her black t-shirt clung to her body. Her chest was definitely larger then any of the girls back in their world which caused him to blush.

He then quickly turned away and took several deep breathes to try and make the blush go away and when he was sure that it was gone he walked towards Narumi.

"Hey Narumi you okay?" Arashi asked.

Narumi turned and looked at him with a tired smile on her face. "Hey Arashi what are you doing here?" she asked tiredly.

"Your mom was about to come and get you since dinner was ready, but I volunteered to get you instead," Arashi answered.

"Okay, give me a minute," Narumi said as she tried to stand up, but she was too tired from her training to stand properly.

Arashi seeing how tired she was then walked closer to her and turned around so that his back was facing her and bent his knees so that Narumi could grab onto him. "Get on my back," Arashi said.

Narumi put her arms tightly around his chest to make sure that she wouldn't fall off, and after her arms were around his chest he slowly started to stand up and when he was almost all the way up he placed his hands underneath his knees, making sure to keep his hands away from her thighs. The last thing he wanted to do was accidently grope her and get kicked where the sun don't shine.

Narumi was blushing a little do to the position that she was in and glad that Arashi couldn't see the blush on her face. Arashi was also blushing, but his was a much darker shade of red since he felt two soft yet firm 'mounds' pressed against his back.

"You ready?" Arashi asked. He wished that he still had his jacket so that he couldn't feel the two 'mounds' pressing against his back.

"Yeah," Narumi replied. Arashi then started walking towards where Narumi's jacket was and when he was next to it Narumi reached out and grabbed it, placing it on her back. He then walked back to Tazuna's house at a leisure pace.

"Hey Arashi, where are you and your friends from?" Narumi asked curiously.

Arashi was quiet for a few seconds, not sure how to respond to her question.

"We're from outside the Elemental Nations, we aren't sure how we got here to tell the truth." Arashi said.

"Do you know how to get back to your home?" Narumi asked.

"Don't know, but we do have a idea of what to do if want to get back to our country."

"What is it?"

"We have to keep fighting, we have to keep pushing forward, we can't stop no matter how big the odds are stacked against us," Arashi said.

"Heh you know way you said it makes me think that you are going to have to fight people to get back home," Narumi commented with a grin.

Arashi didn't respond to that, which caused Narumi to stop smiling.

"So how was your training?" Arashi asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well it was good, I finally made it to the top of the trees. After that I kept practicing to make sure that I got it and fell asleep earlier today. Someone woke me up and it turned out to be this girl named Haku and we talked for a bit and she told me that I would be strong because I fight for my precious people," Narumi said, remembering her encounter with Haku.

"Well it sounds like you had a good day today," Arashi remarked.

"Yup, I made a new friend and finished the tree walking exercise," Narumi replied, and even though he couldn't see it he knew that she was smiling.

When Arashi arrived at Tazuna's house he opened the door and walked inside the house and went to the dining room he saw that everyone was there and eating dinner. Everyone looked at Narumi and couldn't help, but wonder how hard did she push herself during her training?

"What happened to you?" Tazuna asked. "Were you attacked by someone?"

"I did it. I made it to the top of the trees," Narumi replied with a smile.

"Good for you," Kakashi said as he seemed to smile underneath his mask. "Now you can do the Water Walking Exercise later."

Narumi smiled at that, happy about her accomplishment. Arashi walked over to the nearest open seat and then Narumi got off of his back and sat in the seat. As the dinner went on everyone ate their food and were civil with one another.

Inari stared at Narumi who struggled to stay awake. His mind going over the memories of what Kazia had done for the people of Wave and how he would protect them even with only his two arms if he had to. His mind then played out the day that Gato had killed Kazia by cutting both of his arms off. That day had destroyed his belief in heroes. His mind then went over a more recent memory that happened less then a month ago. The memory was how Arashi, Masamune, Takashi, and Katsuie had not only saved his mother from Gato's thugs, but also the monsters that were killing the people in the village.

When he first saw them he was so scared, since they were unlike anything that he had ever saw before. He had thought that him and everyone else in the village was going to die, but then he saw the four people that were helping them change into their armored forms and managed to defeat them. That day had restored his belief in heroes, but to him it also meant that only a select few could be heroes.

At the end of dinner everyone was talking to each other except for Inari, Inari was staring at Narumi who was trying to stay awake. Inari released a frustrated sigh, "I don't see why you guys are even here. You aren't strong enough to go against Gato. He'll just kill you guys too."

"Hey!" Narumi yelled. "The Riders are not the only people that are strong! There are people just as strong as them in the world and we'll beat Gato!"

"Don't act like it's so easy!" Inari yelled as tears started to appear around his eyes. "You act like

"Are you done?" Narumi asked coldly after a moment of silence. "Is this why like you act like you are in your own personal tragedy and just cry?"

Inari blinked in some confusion, surprised by her words and how coldly she said them.

"The only thing an idiot like you can do is just keep crying," Narumi continued. "You little crybaby!"

"Narumi!" Sakura scolded. "That's too much!"

Narumi glared at her angrily causing Sakura to jump in surprise by her action and then she angrily left the room.

Kushina then left the room and went after her daughter with a look of worry on her face. After that the night passed quietly everyone getting ready for what might happen tomorrow.

**Tomorrow Morning**

Takashi woke up early the next morning, he quietly stood up and made his way to the window and saw that the sun wasn't even up. He wanted to go back to sleep, but his body wouldn't let him, he had a feeling of dread in his gut that something was going to happen today. He then sighed softly and made sure that he had the Garren Buckle and the Ace of Diamonds in his pocket and then quietly make his way out of the room. After he opened the door he then quietly shut it behind him.

He then made his way downstairs and he saw a light coming from the kitchen. Takashi narrowed his eyes

"Oh Takashi what are you doing up so early?" Tsunami asked curiously.

"I couldn't sleep." Takashi answered.

"Are you alright?" Tsunami asked.

"Yeah, just need something to help me stay up," Takashi said as he made his way towards one of the cupboards and opened the cupboard door, he grabbed one of the plates and one of the glasses on the counter and then pulled out a knife from the drawer below it and then placed it on the counter as well. He then made his way to the refrigerator and opened the refrigerator door he saw that it had a loaf of bread and some other food. Takashi grabbed the loaf of bread and pulled out a jug of water, he then placed the loaf of bread on the plate and the jug of water on the counter. He then picked up the knife and started to cut several pieces of bread for himself.

When he was finished he then poured some of the water in the jug into the glass. When he was finished he placed the rest of the loaf of bread and the jug of water back in the refrigerator and Takashi grabbed the several pieces of bread that he had cut and bit into one of them. It wasn't much, but he was used to it since he usually didn't have time for breakfast back in their world since school usually started so early in the morning. He had hoped that when he had something to eat that the pain in his stomach would lessen, but feeling of dread didn't lessen at all.

"Takashi where are you going?" Tsunami asked as she looked at the redhead.

"I'm going to take a walk around the village for now and then I'm going to go to the bridge," Takashi answered after he finished chewing on the bread in his mouth.

"Alright, but be careful Gato might have more of his thugs around the village," Tsunami said worryingly.

"Don't worry about me Tsunami, I'll be fine I have my buckle and the Ace of Diamonds in my pocket in case I run into any trouble." Takashi said reassuringly as he pulled out the Ace of Diamonds from his pocket and showed it to her.

"Alright, but still be careful," Tsunami said.

Takashi smiled at her and said, "Tsunami I'll be alright, I promise I'll be careful."

After he said that he then made his way towards the village. He needed to relax, Zabuza would be attacking today and he wanted to make sure that Gato didn't try anything by attacking the village. If Gato did try anything by attacking the village then he would do his best stop it.

**Later**

**"Should we really leave them here?" Tazuna asked as he looked at the house one last time.**

**"Narumi needs her rest from last night and I'm sure Arashi won't mind if we leave him here," Kushina said. She was wearing the same outfit that she had worn when she arrived, but she now had the added addition of a sword on her back in a black sheathe. **The hilt's grip, which has a gentle black-decorative wrapping, bends forward at the end, with a pommel shaped overlap three times, and a crimson tassel dangling from its base. There was a U shaped guard covering three inches of the blade, with a flower petal design. At the base of the guard is a red string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on the back side and a folded paper decoration on the front side. This was her sword Benihime.

Masamune had saw her earlier and watched as she pulled out a scroll from her flak jacket and bit her thumb as she unrolled the scroll and placed it on the ground and saw that it had a complex seal on it she then bit her thumb and with the seal unleashed a poof of smoke as a sword appeared in its place.

**"Don't worry about Arashi, he won't mind," Masamune said.**

**"Do you think that Takashi will show up at the bridge later?" Tazuna asked.**

**"Yeah he'll be there sooner or later Tazuna," Katsuie replied.**

**"Are you sure that you should go to the bridge with us? Zabuza will be there and he will most likely have some people helping him," Kakashi asked.**

**"We may not be ninja, but that doesn't mean that we're helpless. We can hold our own against them and help you if you need it."**

**The assembled ninja couldn't help but wonder how they would be able to help against them. Tazuna felt a little relived that they were here since they were here longer then the ninja and was happy to have people he could trust here, but he wished that Arashi and Takashi were with them. They then made their way to the bridge **

As the group came to the bridge, they noticed that there wasn't anyone around. That in itself was odd since some of the workers came early in the morning to get some work done.

"Where is everyone?" Tazuna said,

"Maybe they're working at the very end,"

"Let's go check." sighed Tazuna as they started walking.

The group continued walking until they came to the end of the bridge. This was when their blood began to run cold. Strewn about in front of them were six bodies of the workers who had come early that morning. Two of them were groaning in pain while the others looked like they were dead.

"What…what happened here?" gasped Tazuna.

"Demon's… came," one of the workers said and then slumped over. Kakashi placed a hand on his wrist and then shook his head. The man was dead.

As they were transfixed by the violence, a large fog began rolling in. It covered everything from view. Even the ends of the bridge were hidden from sight.

"This mist!" Asuma yelled. "Everyone get back! Protect Tazuna!"

After a few minutes the fog began to clear they saw multiple people standing at the end of the bridge.

They saw Zabuza who still had bandages wrapped around his lower face and now wore a sleeveless black shirt and matching pants with a waist-guard and still wore the same striped arm and leg warmers from before. His sword was on his back and his hand was on the handle of his sword, ready to draw it out on a moment's notice.

They saw two men that were dressed similar to each other. The one on the left had wild long dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a rebreather that covered the lower part of his face and wore a headband that was the same as Zabuza's, with four lines that resembled a river on it, except his had two horns standing up on the ends of it. He was wearing a dark camouflage suit with bandages and several pouches around his waist. He was also wearing knee length sandals and had a large clawed gauntlet on his left arm.

The one on the right had long straight dark brown hair and dark brown eyes as well. He also wore a rebreather that was the similar to the other man's and had a headband that was the similar to the man on the left except his only had one horn in the center of his headband. He was also wearing a dark camouflage suit that was the same as the man on the left and also had bandages and several pouches around his waist and he had knee length sandals as well, with the added addition of a black ragged cape. He also had a large clawed gauntlet except his was on his right arm.

The person wore a pinstriped outfit which stopped at their knees underneath a green haori with white trimmings, and around his waist they wore a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist. He also wore light brown platoon sandals with straps that were the same color as his kimono. He had long black hair that was gathered in a white bun holder on the back of his head, while two locks of his hair fell loose framing his face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends of it. The person wore a thin white mask with curved eye holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth Kirigakure symbol etched in the top.

There was another man near the group as well he had a dark brown hair along with dark brown hair. He wore a Kiri forehead protector that had a hole in the center of it to allow a piece of his hair that was tied into a topknot out. The man had a angular and had a very protuberant nose. He wore a dark colored poncho over a sleeveless dark shirt and matching pants along with a waist guard, pin striped arm and leg warmers that were the same kind that Zabuza wore. He also has bandages around his neck like Zabuza did and a large sword and hammer that he had in his hands. The sword was really a large axe that was connected to a large hammer by a leather cord at the bottom of the handles on both weapons.

Next to him was a man that very thin and tall. He had long, shaggy, straw colored blond hair and wore a white porcelain mask, with a green colored triangle on its lower half small slits for eye holes and had Kiri's symbol etched into the top of it. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with matching pants and a waist guard. He also wore the same striped arm and leg warmers that Zabuza wore and also wore bandages around his neck like the other man and Zabuza and had a sword as well. The man's sword was a longsword that greatly resembled a large needle. The sword had a long length of thin wire mirroring thread tied through the eye of the sword that was at the base of its hilt.

"Jinin Akebino? Kushimaru Kuriarare? What are they doing here?" Asuma muttered as he drew his trench knives from his holster as his eyes narrowed at the two men.

"Gato must've hired them to help Zabuza. This is bad, we're not only dealing Zabuza now we're dealing with several members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist." Kakashi said, worry evident in his tone. Masamune couldn't blame him for how he was acting now. Zabuza was tough alone, but now they had to worry about several people from the same group this would definitely be their toughest fight yet.

"Kakashi as much as I want to repay for what you did earlier you're not the one the one I want to fight. Where's Blade?" Zabuza said menacingly as his eyes narrowed at Kakashi.

Masamune was quiet as he thought about what to do. They needed to protect Tazuna, but that would mean revealing that he was Blade. He then remembered their agreement the other night if a situation came up then they would help them even if it meant revealing who they are.

"Right here," Masamune said confidently. The ninja turned to face him wondering what he meant by that.

"And he's not alone," Katsuie said. He wouldn't let Masamune fight alone, he couldn't stand by and let his friend fight against this many people even if he had help. He wished that Arashi and Takashi were here right now to help them, even if the ninja from Konoha were helping them they would need all the help that they could get against them from the way Kakashi spoke about them.

"What do you mean by that kid?" Zabuza asked as his eyes narrowed on Masamune.

Masamune didn't say a word as he pulled out the Blay Buckle and the Ace of Spades from his pocket while Katsuie pulled out the Leangle Buckle and the Ace of Clubs from his pocket. The two quickly slipped their Aces into their buckles, causing the buckles to fasten themselves around their waists. After the belts were fastened around their waists they both cried in unison, "Henshin!"

"**Turn Up!"**

"**Open Up!"**

Both belts unleashed a field surprising the ninja while Masamune ran through his field while Katsuie stayed where he was as the violet field passed through him, transforming them into Leangle and Blade. Blade pulled his out Rouzer while Leangle summoned his staff, since this time it wasn't out when he changed.

"They're Blade and Leangle," Sasuke said as he looked at them with wide eyes. However he wasn't the only one as the other ninja also stared at them with wide eyes.

'_So that was what they were hiding,'_Kushina thought as she looked Blade and Leangle. She also wondered if Arashi and Takashi were Chalice and Garren since Masamune and Katsuie were Blade and Leangle.

Ino started trembling as she stared at Blade, remembering the monster that she ran into when she was inside his mind. She wanted to run away from them, while she never was inside Leangle's mind she had no doubt that there was a monster inside his mind as well.

"Ino I know you're afraid of them, but you can't run away. They are allies and right now I need you to stay with Tazuna and guard in case one of them gets passed us," Asuma said.

Ino shakily nodded her head at Asuma's words and stayed near Tazuna. She felt some relief that she would be guarding Tazuna since she wouldn't be near Blade or Leangle.

"So who get's who?" Blade asked.

"Asuma you and me take Kushimaru?" Leangle asked. Asuma nodded his head in agreement.

"Zabuza wants to fight you Blade, do you think you can hold him off?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't think I can do it alone, but I'll try," Blade said. He was nervous, scared even, but he had to fight, he couldn't stop fighting even if he was afraid. If he didn't fight then Tazuna would probably die. He wouldn't allow that not after all that Tazuna had done for them. Not when he took them in and gave them a place to stay when they needed help. What kind of person would he be if he wasn't willing to protect him and his family after all that they have done for them?

"Shikamaru, Choji you try to hold of Meizu and Gozu as long as you can," Asuma ordered.

"This is going to be troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"I'll hold off Jinin off," Kushina said seriously with narrowed eyes as she grabbed the hilt of her sword and drew it from its sheathe.

The battle for the fate of Wave Country had begun.

**Takashi**

Takashi was in the village walking through it a leisure pace. It was then that he saw the bridge and knew that something was wrong when he saw the fog. The fog was focused mainly on the bridge and didn't spread out to far away from the bridge.

"Oh no," Takashi muttered to himself and quickly started to run toward it. He knew that Tazuna would be working on the bridge and so would the others. He needed to help them in case they were in trouble, and a feeling of dread was in stomach as he ran closer and closer to it. Even though he knew that Zabuza was there he had a feeling that his true test as a Rider would happen on that bridge.

**The Bridge**

Blade was in a deadlock with Zabuza and their blades were stuck to each other, Zabuza looked at Blade not a look of hatred, but with a look of respect. Blade was pushed back by Zabuza forcing him to stumble, but before Zabuza could attack him again Kakashi appeared in front of him and swiped at him with a kunai.

Blade turned to look and saw Kushina dodging Jinin's attacks as he swung his axe-sword at her. He then looked at Shikamaru and Choji and saw that they were struggling to hold off the demon brothers as they attacked.

Blade then heard someone running towards them and saw as the person got closer he saw that it was Takashi. Takashi quickly pulled out the Garren Buckle and the Ace of Diamonds out of his pocket and held the buckle in front of his waist. He slipped the Ace of Diamonds into the buckle causing it to fasten itself around his waist and when it was secured around his waist cried, "Henshin!"

"**Turn Up!"**

The belt announced after he flipped the panel, causing it to send out a blue field with the image of a stag beetle on it. Takashi quickly ran toward it and emerged as Garren after he passed through it.

"Blade need some help?" Garren asked.

"Garren glad you're here, help Shikamaru and Choji hold off the demon brothers," Blade ordered

"Right," Garren said as he nodded his head. Garren pulled his Rouzer out of its holster and aimed it at the two missing-nin. Garren pulled the trigger of his Rouzer, causing the bullets to collide with the bridge's beam. The two missing-nin to jump back in surprise as Garren ran towards Shikamaru and Choji.

"You guys okay?" Garren asked.

"Yeah thanks for the save," Choji replied.

"No problem," Garren said as he looked back at the demon brothers. Meizu charged at him, while Gozu charged at Shikamaru and Choji. As the battle went on he wished that Arashi and Narumi were here to help them. Garren blocked the claw on Meizu's arm with his Rouzer and punched him in the face with his free arm. Garren placed his Rouzer back into its holster and blocked a bow from Meizu's free arm and then blocked his free arm. Garren seeing a opportunity kneed Meizu in the stomach, causing the man to let out a gasp as he backed away.

Garren looked at the man in front of him and saw Meizu charge at him again. As he dodged Meizu's clawed arm he wished that Narumi and Arashi were here to help them.

**Tazuna's House**

Arashi opened his eyes in the room and let out a yawn as he stretched in the spot he was in, trying to get out the craps that he had from sleeping on the floor.

Arashi's eyes then snapped open when he heard a loud crash and then quickly ran out of the room and down the stairs as fast as he could as he pulled the Ace of Hearts out of his pocket while the Joker Belt appeared around his waist.

When he got down stairs he saw a light skinned man with long light bluish hair wearing a beanie and thick jacket with a sword in hand and another shitless man next to him that had a eye patch over his right eye, brown hair, and a large dark tattoo on his chest with a sword in hand as well. Both of them roughly holding onto a struggling as Inari watched them in fear.

"Mom!" Inari cried fearfully.

"Inari!" Tsunami cried as the two swordsman noticed her son. "Run! Get away from here!"

"Let go of my mom!" Inari cried out before he started running at the two men. Arashi

"Looks like we get to cut something after all," One-eye laughed.

"No!" Tsunami cried. "I swear I'll-URK!" Tsunami cried, but was punched by the man with the hat, knocking her out cold. As her body fell to the ground the two men drew their weapons while Inari and Arashi ran towards them.

What happened next surprised everyone there as they saw several blurs of red and orange appear and attack the two swordsmen knocking them out cold. Arashi stared in surprise by what happened when he realized that the blurs were actually several clones of Narumi. Arashi let out a breathe of relief as he willed the Joker Belt away causing it to fade away from his body and placed the Ace of Hearts inside of pocket.

"Narumi," Inari said as the clones dispersed causing of smoke. When the smoke cleared a grinning Narumi stared at them and walked over to Inari and placed her hand on his hat.

"Hey, Inari," Narumi said. "Sorry about calling you a crybaby. Crybabies aren't strong people like you."

Inari started sniffling as more tears came to his eyes. He was visibly struggling to try and keep the tears in.

"Damn it," he sniffled. "I don't wanna cry! Now you'll make fun of me again."

"Why would I do that?" Narumi asked. "It's okay to cry when you're happy."

"She's right Inari, there's nothing wrong with crying when you're happy. It means you did worth doing," Arashi said. Inari smiled at them, happy about what he had done.

"I'll be back later I need to help the others at the bridge," Narumi said. She was about to run to the bridge, but before she could she felt someone grab her arm and when she looked at the person who grabbed her arm she saw that it was Arashi.

"You aren't going there without me," Arashi said seriously.

"What, but you could get hurt. You're not a ninja," Narumi said.

"Just because I'm not a ninja doesn't mean I'm helpless," Arashi replied seriously as he let go of her arm.

"Alright then let's go, Mom and everyone else might need our help," Narumi said. The two teenagers then quickly ran as fast as they could to the bridge. Inari stood where he was as he watched them run to the bridge. After they were gone a determined look came upon his face as he ran towards the village.

**The Bridge**

Sakura and Ino watched the fights and silently cheered for their teammates. Haku and Sasuke traded blow for blow against each other. Zabuza seeing that Haku was having some difficulty against his opponent smirked.

"Haku," Zabuza said. "You do realize that you're going to be defeated if this continues."

"I do," Haku answered before she stood up straight. Her hands then went into a single hand seal as cold air began to radiate around her body. The Konoha ninjas eyes widened as the saw pillars of ice form around her and Sasuke and expand into large mirrors of ice and form a dome around them.

"Now I will show you my true speed," Haku said as she stepped inside one of the mirrors. After she stepped inside of it her reflection appeared inside the rest of them, as is she was in all of them at once.

"What the! How is she doing that?" Ino asked as she stared at the dome of ice mirrors.

"So she possesses a Bloodline that allows her to use Jutsu made of ice doesn't she," Kakashi stated.

"A Bloodline, what's a Bloodline?" Tazuna asked, wondering what it was.

"A Bloodline are abilities that are passed down genetically between family members. They usually appear in certain clans that have certain genetic differences that allows them to use certain abilities. They can also affect the person's body, their chakra, or allow them to use specific Jutsu that others can't use," Kakashi explained.

After the explanation Blade ran at Zabuza again, Zabuza raised his sword again and the two slashed at each other trading blow for blow with their weapons.

Shikamaru had dodged another swipe from Gozu who tried to stab at him with his claws. Shikamaru jumped Choji pulled his fist back then quickly jumped towards Gozu as he yelled out. "Expansion Justu!"

Choji's entire arm expanded to gigantic proportions as he flew towards Gozu. Gozu turned towards Choji and was about to try and doge the gigantic fist, but before he could react the gigantic fist slammed into him knocking him out cold.

Garren was holding his own against Meizu and used his Rouzer to block and deflect Meizu's clawed gauntlet. Garren managed to punch Meizu in the face, causing the man to turn to the side. Garren then brought up his Rouzer and slammed the handle of it down on Meizu's face, knocking him down onto the ground. After Meizu fell down onto the ground Garren kneeled down and placed his Rouzer back into its holster as his other hand down on his chest, looking for a heartbeat. As he did a part of him was afraid that he had killed him when he had only meant to knock him out cold. When he felt a heartbeat a wave f relief washed over him, glad that he had knocked him out cold and didn't kill him.

Kushina dodged another strike from Jinin's hammer who then swung at her with his hammer. Kushina swung Benihime at Jinin who blocked it with his axe-sword and then swung the hammer at her. She quickly jumped back to avoid the hammer and started to breathe deeply. She started to breathe heavily and had some minor cuts and bruises from Jinin's axe-sword or his hammer.

"Mom!" A feminine voice screamed. Kushina turned toward where she heard the scream. She turned toward where she heard it and saw Narumi with Arashi not far behind her. A small smile came upon her face, glad that they were here.

As Arashi ran towards Kushina he pulled out the Ace of Hearts as the Joker Belt appeared around his waist. Arashi slashed the Ace of Hearts through the Joker Belt and cried, "Henshin!"

"**Change!"**

The belt announced after the card was slashed through, causing black static energy to change his body, and emerged as Chalice when it dissipated. Narumi stared wide eyed at Chalice and said. "Arashi?"

Chalice looked at Narumi and nodded his head and said. "I'll explain later, right now we got to kick some ass alright?"

Narumi stared at him for a moment and then a large grin appeared on her face and she exclaimed. "Right!"

Narumi ran to help Sasuke while, Chalice ran to help Kushina against Jinin. Chalice ran to help her and aimed the Chalice Arrow at him and fired several bolts of energy toward him.

Chalice ran toward Kushina and when he stood next to her he asked. "Need some help?"

"It would be appreciated," Kushina replied.

Jinin stared at Chalice as he ran toward him and could tell that he would be unlike any opponent that he had fought before. He then jumped forward and swung his weapons at them, eager to kill them both.

Asuma swung his trench blades at Kushimaru who had blocked them with his sword and kicked Asuma in the stomach sending him away from him. Leangle swung his Rouzer at him, but had managed to not only dodge it by jumping away from him, but also wrap the wire that was attached to his sword around his Rouzer.

The wire was wrapped around the top section of the Rouzer, just below Rouzer's bladed club. Kushimaru then pulled on the wire, trying to take Leangle Rouzer away from him, but Leangle managed to keep it in hands.

Leangle held onto his Rouzer as tight as he could with his arm as Kushimaru tried again to pull the Rouzer out of Leangle's hands. Leangle then had an idea as he let go of the Rouzer with one arm and quickly pulled out the only Rouze card that he had out of his card holder and swiped it through the Rouzer.

"**Screw!"** The Rouzer announced as Leangle quickly placed his other hand back on the Rouzer. The tip of the Leangle Rouzer then started spinning, causing the wire to pull towards Leangle like a winch.

"What the hell," Kushimaru said as he tried to keep his sword in his hands as the wire was being pulled towards Leangle, but Leangle then pulled on his Rouzer causing Kushimaru's sword to fly out of his hands towards Leangle.

Kushimaru then quickly rushed towards Leangle, with the intent to get back his sword. He didn't like it when people that weren't part of the Seven Swordsmen touched his weapon just like his comrade Jinpachi and would kill anyone that so much as touched it.

"You bastards!" Kushimaru cried as he ran to grab his sword.

"Asuma stop him!" Leangle exclaimed. Kushimaru's was a master at using that sword and if he managed to get it then he would hard to beat if he did.

Asuma quickly ran at Kushimaru with his trench knives in hands ready to strike at him. They couldn't allow him to get that sword back. If he did then he would be able to fight at his best.

Asuma swiped at him with his trench knives, but Kushimaru dodged the blow with ease. Leangle tried to hit him with his Rouzer, but he quickly pulled out a kunai and deflected the bladed club Leangle's Rouzer. Leangle then swiped at him the other end of his Rouzer hitting Kushimaru's upper arm. Kusimaru grunted in pain and then side stepped Leangle and ran toward his sword and managed it grab it.

"Dammit," Leangle cursed. Since Kushimaru had gotten his sword back he knew that this fight would get much more harder.

"You're going to pay for that," Kushimaru threatened as he glared at Leangle underneath his mask.

As the fight with Kushimaru escalated again Chalice stepped back from Jinin and was about to charge at him again, but before he could Chalice groaned in pain as he brought his free arm up to his helmet. Images appeared in his mind of a large bird like creature in the sky with long razor sharp claws looking down at the bride below. After the Images stopped Chalice knew what those images meant.

An Undead was nearby.

Chalice quickly looked up at the sky trying to find the Undead. Jinin raised a eyebrow as he watched Chalice looking up at the sky, his head quickly looking from one place to another. He could tell by the way that Chalice's head was moving that he was looking for something in the sky, but he didn't know what it was.

Kushina looked at Chalice with a worried expression on her face and asked, "Arashi what's wrong?"

It was then that they heard a loud screeching of a bird that caused everyone to stop fighting and look for the source. They saw a birdlike figure dive down from the sky and land on the ground near them. The figure had a black bird like mask with purple feathers sticking out of the back of its head. It wore black studded pants that were cut at the sides allowing with bronze spiked knee guards, and black studded boots that several straps on the side of them. It wore a dull bronze chest plate that covered most of its chest with a skull on it. The parts of the chest that weren't covered revealed that the Undead had purple skin. On one of its shoulder's it had a bronze shoulder guard that had a large spike. Its arms had white and purple feathers running across its arms from its wrists to its shoulders, and on the upper part of its back it had purple feathers.

On one hand it had long razor sharp claws that were attached to its fingers except for its thumb, the blades were easily a few feet long and on its other arm it had a foot long blade attached to its wrist. This was the Category Four of Diamonds, the Pecker Undead.

"What the hell is that thing!" Zabuza yelled as he looked at the Pecker Undead. The Pecker Undead let out another loud screech as it looked at the four Kamen Riders as it moved its arms around in a threatening manner, wanting one of them to attack it.

"Undead," Blade muttered causing Zabuza to look at the sword using Rider with a raised eyebrow.

"Undead, what's a Undead?" questioned Zabuza as he looked at Blade.

"Guys this one's mine," Garren yelled confidently as he balled his hands into fists. He then ran at the Undead as it screeched at him and ran at Garren to attack him. When the Undead was close enough it tried to slash at Garren with its long blades on its fingers, but Garren quickly stepped to the side causing the Undead to move right past and quickly turned around and slammed his fist on the Undead's back.

The Undead stumbled a bit and quickly turned around and screeched angrily at Garren. The Undead charged at Garren and tried to swipe at him with its claws, but Garren had quickly taken a step back

Garren had grabbed the Undead's clawed arm, but before he could react the Undead had swiped at him with his other arm, taking a blow from the blade on the Undead's wrist.

Garren then pulled out his Rouzer from its holster and aimed it at the Undead's body. Garren quickly squeezed the trigger multiple times causing the Rouzer to let out several bullets. The bullets collided themselves with the Undead's chest causing it to stumble back from the bullets as green blood began to come out of the bullet wounds on its chest. Garren then placed his Rouzer back into its holster and ran at the Undead.

The Pecker Undead swiped at Garren with the blades on its claws, but Garren shifted his body to the side and grabbed the Undead's other arm and started to quickly punch the Undead repeatedly in the stomach with his free arm. The Undead quickly brought its arm back and again and tried to stab Garren with them, but the Kamen Rider let go of the Undead and stepped back causing its claws to miss.

The Undead fell onto the ground and weakly tried to stand up again only for it to fall back onto the ground. After it fell onto the ground Garren saw the belt buckle on the Pecker Undead's belt open up, signifying that the Undead had been beaten.

Garren fanned out the panels on his Rouzer and pulled out a blank Rouze card and threw it onto the Pecker Undead's body. After the blank Rouze card was thrown onto the Pecker Undead's body it was quickly sucked into the card and when it was finished it flew back to Garren hand. Garren looked at the card and saw that it had a picture of a wood pecker with a ammo cartridge on the top of its head. The card now said 'Rapid' on the side of it. Garren smiled underneath his helmet as he looked at the Rouze card in his hand.

And he couldn't help, but be happy that he had finally fought and defeated a Undead like the other Riders.

Garren then placed the Rapid Pecker Rouze card in one of the panels of his Rouzer and then closed it.

He then turned around and looked at the others to see how they were doing against their opponents. Narumi, and Sasuke were still surrounded by the ice mirrors and the others were still fighting their respective opponents.

Inside the ice mirrors Sasuke had also activated his Bloodline the Sharingan during the fight. The Sharingan was a Bloodline that when used changed his eyes from their normal color into red with three tomoes, but since Sasuke had just unlocked it he only had one tomoe and only some of its abilities. Right now his Sharingan allowed him to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of Haku's attacker's next move from the slightest twitch in his body. Not only that, but it also allowed the user to copy any Jutsu that the enemy uses as long as there not other Bloodline abilities.

But despite having awoken Bloodline it still wasn't enough to beat Haku. At best the Sharingan only helped him dodge some of Haku's attacks.

"Why did you do that?!" Narumi gasped as she held Sasuke, who couldn't hold himself up any longer.

"Don't know. My body just moved on its own," Sasuke coughed. Blood was leaking down his lips. "You know, I had sworn that I wouldn't die until I killed someone; my own brother.

Sasuke then turned to look at Narumi, "Don't you die too."

Sasuke then went limp. Narumi was frozen by what he had witnessed.

"SASUKE!" Narumi cried.

"Is this the first time you had a friend die?" asked Haku. "You'd better get used to it. For this is the path of the shinobi."

"SHUT UP!" Narumi roared. He turned a hateful glare towards Haku in the mirror next to her as red chakra started to appear around her body.

Kushina was about to rush at Jinin, but then she felt a charka pulse of the Kyuubi's chakra. She turned towards the ice dome with wide eyes and said fearfully, "Oh no," she gasped. "Has the seal broken?"

Everyone on the bridge felt a malicious presence on the bridge. Everyone stopped fighting and turned toward the source of the malicious presence and saw that it was coming from where Haku, Sasuke, and Narumi were fighting.

_"That power it's similar to a Undead's, but it's something else. What is that?"_ Chalice heard Aikawa say in his mid.

After that they saw Haku come flying out of one of the mirrors and saw Narumi with her fist raised to punch Haku. She was covered by a dark red cloak of chakra that gave of a malicious aura. Chalice looked at Narumi and saw that the whisker marks on her face were thicker and that her eyes were no longer the same cerulean blue eyes that they were before, but were slitted blood red eyes.

Chalice was about to run to her to try and calm her down, but before he could he saw Jinin slash at him with his Axe-sword. Chalice blocked the axe-sword with the Chalice Arrow, but then let out a groan of pain as the large hammer attached to it slammed into his side.

Narumi was about to punch Haku in the face, but her mask then fell off her face, letting Narumi see her face. Narumi stopped where she was and let her arm dropped to her side and stared wide eyed at Haku who was smiling at her.

Her eyes had returned to their same cerulean color that they were before and her whiskers marks had returned to normal as a look of shock appeared on her face.

"Zabuza it's over, we don't need to fight more," Blade said.

**"Slash!" **The Blay Rouzer announced. The card's image was absorbed into his armor as energy gathered in his sword. Blade placed both of his hands on the sword's hilt and raised it into the air, ready to swing it down on a moment's notice.

Zabuza let out a war cry as he swung his sword at Blade. Blade also screamed as he swung his sword down as well. When the two swords collided the top part of Zabuza's sword was sent flying across the bridge as Blade's sword cut through it like a butter knife.

Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza his hand covered in white electrical energy that sparked all around him.

"Zabuza I told you that your future was death, and this time you will die, Raikiri!" Kakashi yelled as he ran towards him with his hand covered in electrical energy aimed at Zabuza's chest.

"Zabuza!" Haku cried as she ran as fast as she could to try and protect Zabuza from Kakashi's Jutsu.

Blade ran in front of Zabuza and took the Raikiri to his chest to his chest. Blade screamed out in pain as his body was launched backwards and landed onto the ground. While Kakashi's Raikiri didn't pierce Blade's armor the electricity from the blow coursed through his armor and into his body.

Kakashi and Zabuza's eyes widened in surprise at what Blade had done. Neither had expected them for Blade to take the blow for him. Haku stopped where she was and stared at Blade. She couldn't believe that a stranger would be willing to take what would be a killing blow that was meant for his enemy and protect them from it.

"Blade!" Chalice yelled as he saw his friend land on the ground. Chalice grabbed his belt buckle and attached it to the Chalice Arrow. He then opened his card holder and pulled out the Three of Hearts Rouze Card and swiped through his Rouzer.

**"Chop!" **The Rouzer announced. Chalice ran toward Blade as power gathered in his free arm. Jinin raised the hammer connected to his sword and swung it down, aiming for Chalice's head. As Chalice got closer to Jinin he kneeled and blocked the hammer with his empowered arm and not only blocked the hammer, but also hit Jinin's side sent Jinin flying to the other side of the bridge from the blow.

Jinin brought his arm up to his side where Chalice's arm had hit him and knew that some of his ribs were broken from the blow. He then looked down at the hammer attached to his sword and his eyes widened in surprise at what he saw. The hammer had several large cracks on it.

After examining the damage done to Jinin knew that if Chalice was aiming at only his hammer then it would've most likely been broken from the power of the blow, or if his target was his body then the blow would've either left him seriously injured or killed him.

The way that Chalice had moved his body had allowed him to not only block his hammer and damage it, but also allowed him to hurt him as well and knock him to the side.

Jinin smirked as he watched Chalice run toward his fallen comrade. A part of him wanted to continue fighting him, but another part of him didn't want to and wait to recover to be able to have a rematch with. He now understood why Zabuza wanted fight Blade again. It was the excitement that he felt when his sword crashed against his. For now he would let him do as he wished. He would wait for a rematch for now.

When Chalice was next to Blade he got down on one knee and said, "You alright Blade?"

"Well now that the electricity is going away I just feel a pain in my chest and sore all over my body," Blade replied.

"Need some help standing up?" Chalice asked as he held out his hand for Blade to grab.

"That would be appreciated," Blade said as he grabbed Chalice's hand. Blade groaned in pain as he shakily stood up and leaned on Chalice for support.

The attention of the ninjas and Kamen Riders turned to the end of the bridge as the mist began to fade. As it did, the fog revealed none other than Gato with a army of swordsmen behind him.

"What the?" Choji said.

"Crap things just got a whole lot more troublesome," Shikamaru remarked.

"Gato what are you doing here? What's with the swordsman?" Zabuza yelled out angrily as he glared at the midget.

"There has been a change in plans I'm afraid," Gato smirked. "I'm just going to kill all of you here and now. This way I save the money I'm supposed to pay you and no one asks questions!"

"You piece of shit!" Blade roared angrily.

"So you're the Kamen Riders. You four have been nothing but trouble since you first showed up."

"Hey Jinin looks like we do get to shed some blood after all," Kushimaru said as his grip on his sword tightened.

Jinin smirked as his grip also tightened on his sword as well and then the two swordsmen ran at the thugs with the intent to kill them all. The two swordsmen easily killed all who got in their way to Gato, and made it look almost like a dance. When the two got to Gato they hear the man beg for his life.

"Please spare me! I'll give you whatever you want! I'll double your pay, I'll triple it!" Gato pleaded.

"No deal bastard, because those who cross us are going to die," Kushimaru said as he swung his sword and decapitated Gato.

"Well then I guess we're done here. Since we're no longer getting paid there no reason for us to be here," Kushimaru remarked as he sheathed his sword. Jinin nodded his head in agreement and the two vanished in a Shunshin.

"Damn!" one of the swordsmen growled in anger. "Those two just killed our meal ticket!"

"Looks like we'll just have to take it out on this village!" yelled another swordsmen.

"Sounds good!"

The swordsmen let off a collective roar as they began to charge. They didn't get far before an arrow seemed to fall from the sky and land right in front of the approaching mob. Everyone turned to see who had fired the shot and found themselves looking at the villagers of Wave who were armed with whatever they could find. The people were armed pitchforks, sticks, sledgehammers, and many other tools. At the front of the army of villagers was Tsunami and Inari.

"This is our home, you jerks!" Inari shouted to the swordsmen. "You're not getting anywhere near it!"

**"Yeah, get lost!"**

**The swordsmen resolved started to shake after that, but then everyone saw several large poofs of smoke and saw a army of clones from Narumi, Kushina, and Kakashi. That was the final straw for the swordsmen as they all quickly turned around and ran to the boat that Gato had used to sneak them all onto the bridge.**

**"We did it!" Inari yelled in happiness as the people around him let out cheers of happiness. The four Kamen Riders were no exception as they also cheered in happiness as well.**

**A Few Days later**

"Do you really have to go?" Inari asked sadly as he looked at the departing group. The day had come for the ninja to leave Wave since their mission was done and Tazuna had finished the bridge. Leaving with them were Arashi, Masamune, Takashi, Katsuie, Haku, and Zabuza.

Zabuza and Haku were leaving with them, because Kushina had offered them a place to stay in Konoha if they joined. Meizu and Gozu had left early one night without saying a word to any of them about where they went, though Zabuza guessed that they were probably going to join the rebels in Kiri. The reason that the four Kamen Riders were leaving was because that they had to. They had to hunt down the other Undead and seal them, they couldn't do that if they stayed in Wave. The Undead were all over the Elemental Nations, just because some of them appeared in Wave Country doesn't mean that the rest of them would.

"Afraid so Inari, now that are mission is finished we need to report back," Kakashi shrugged.

"Wave doesn't need us anymore Inari now that Gato's gone," Takashi said.

"Don't worry kiddo we'll meet again one day," Masamune said as he placed a hand on Inari's shoulder.

"You promise?" Inari asked.

"We promise, we'll meet again one day," Arashi told him with a smile as he placed his hand on Inari's other shoulder.

After saying their final goodbyes the group then began their journey to Konoha. The people that had came to see them off couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness as they watched the people that had saved their country leave.

"Those boys' brought hope back to this country and protected it when it needed help the most," Tazuna said as he looked t the group with small smile on his face.

"How about the Bridge of Heroes?" Tsunami offered.

"That's a perfect name for it," Tazuna said as others in the crowd cheered in agreement.

Further down the road Kushina approached Takashi and said, "I don't suppose that you could tell us about those creatures now.

"No we'll tell you about the Undead when we get to Konoha, we don't want to explain everything over again after telling you once already," Takashi said.

"Alright, but as soon as we get to Konoha we want answers about the… Undead," Kushina said. They had received multiple requests from people all around the country asking them for help against the creatures, but every time a team of ninja were sent they would often be killed. They needed answers and so far they were the only ones that could give them.

**In Rice Country**

In Rice Country a man was making his way to the forest in search of a man that he had heard about. The man had fair skin and short black hair that was parted to the side and his eyes couldn't be seen because of a pair of black sunglasses that completely covered his eyes. He was wearing a long black overcoat over a black button up dress shirt with black leather gloves over his hands and black dress shoes and black dress pants.

This was one of the Royal Undead in his human form. This was Isaka, the Category Jack of Diamonds, the Peacock Undead.

Like all of the Royal Category Undead they had the ability to be able to take a human form and could talk human language. They were different from the other Undead since all Category Ten and below Undead were more primal, while the Royal Undead could think and plan. The Royal Undead could also order other Undead that are a category ten or lower to fight for them to accomplish their goals.

As he made his way deeper and deeper into the forest heading toward the base that some of the ninja had ambushed him earlier told him about. When the ninja ad ambushed him he had used his power of hypnosis to tell him who they had worked and make them work for him instead. Right now the ninja that he had hypnotized were following him in the trees and acting as his guards if other ninja should appear.

These humans were stronger then he had expected and would probably be able to hold their own against a low ranking Undead for awhile. They had told them about their leader Orochimaru who was a S-rank ninja and was known as one of the Three Legendary Sannin and one of the greatest ninja of their time.

After he learned that he had asked them about some of their abilities. When he learned that they could create illusions, control the elements to a certain degree he couldn't deny that that they would be useful to him.

When they had told him about the Summoning Contracts and the Summoning Clans that existed that had immediately piqued his interest. When he learned that there was one for every animal that existed made him wonder if he could get in contact with the Peacock Summoning Clan and convince them to fight for him.

The reason why he was heading toward their base was because it would be useful to him. The man power, resources, and information that they had access to would prove useful to him in the long run and help him keep track of what was going on and which Undead were beaten.

He stopped when he found the location that the ninja had told him about. He was looking at a base that was built underneath a large tree. It had two markings on it that resembled a snake and what appeared to be a snake's skull on the top part of it.

Isaka brought his hand up and made a 'come here' motion with his hand causing several ninja to appear next to him. They were wearing grey robes with brown wrappings over a black shirt with black pants. They also wore brown shinobi sandals on their feet and black face masks that covered their faces from view except for their eyes with a metal plate that was emblazoned with a music note on it.

Isaka turned toward the ninja closest to him and said, "Is this it?"

The ninja nodded his head and said, "Yes Lord Isaka, this is Orochimaru's hideout."

Wait out here and keep watch until I say otherwise," Isaka ordered.

"Yes my lord," the ninja replied as him and the rest of the ninjas then jumped into the foliage surrounding the base.

Isaka then entered the base the inside of the base had lines of lit torches along the walls. Isaka calmly walked down the hallways without a

"Who are you! How did you get in here!" a voice yelled out to him.

Isaka stopped walking and turned around and saw a young man around nineteen wearing a pair of circular glasses. He had onyx eyes and ash grey hair, that was kept in a ponytail that extended to his upper back, with his bangs framing both sides of his forehead. He wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white undershirt, fingerless gloves with armored plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg. He also had a blue headband that had a metal plate with a music note that was the same kind as the ninjas that now worked for him.

As the young man glared at him Isaka calmy brought one of his gloved hands towards his face and removed his glasses, revealing dark brown eyes that stared into Kabuto's own.

As soon as Kabuto saw Isaka's eyes his body instantly relaxed as his eyes gained a glazed over look to them. Isaka put his glasses back on and then entered the base.

"What is your name?" Isaka asked him.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi," the man now known as Kabuto responded.

"Do you know where Orochimaru is?" Isaka asked.

"Yes sir, he is in another section of the base."

"Take me to him," Isaka ordered.

Kabuto nodded his head and said, "yes sir, please follow me."

Kabuto opened the door that he had came out from and entered it with Isaka following him. They had walked through several long hallways and after fifteen minutes of walking Kabuto

He saw a man that was unlike any human that he had ever saw before. He had extremely pale skin that resembled a corpse's and he had waist length black hair. He also had amber eyes with slits for pupils and purple markings around his eyes. He was wearing a plain grey garb over a black polo neck shirt and black pants that was held by a thick purple belt around his waist that was tied in a large knot behind his back and he had two large tomoe shaped earrings in his ears.

"Orochimaru I presume," Isaka said as he looked at the man.

Orochimaru quickly turned around and glared at him. "Who are you how did you find this base!"

"That doesn't matter because you now work for me," Isaka said as he removed his glasses again.

Orochimaru's body then immediately relaxed just like Kabuto's body did earlier as his eyes gained a glazed over look. Isaka put his glasses back on and said, "Orochimaru I have heard that you are a very smart and intelligent individual and wanted to see if you were worth my time, and I must say you have more resources then I expected."

"Indeed with funding from the country's Daimyo, I can get all the resources that I need."

"Indeed, but now you work for me, Orochimaru what were your plans before I arrived," Isaka asked.

"I have already sent some of my ninja out to look for the creatures and learn more about them, and was about to send several of my men to Wave Country to learn more about some rumors," Orochimaru answered.

"What rumors?" Isaka asked having a feeling that he already knew what it was.

"There are rumors about four people in Wave Country that were not only able to defeat several of the monsters that appeared several weeks, but also be able to seal them into cards," Orochimaru answered.

Isaka immediately knew what group he was talking about.

The Kamen Riders. He was slightly surprised to hear that all four of them were fighting, it meant that all four of them had a Category Ace powering their Rider Systems. Isaka smirked at the thought and what it meant, it meant that he didn't have to worry about fighting any of the Category Ace Undead later on, and just had to worry about the other Royal Undead and the Jokers.

"Have your men look for them, but tell them to immediately come back after they find them and report what they have found out about them."

He wasn't gonna take any chances, the Riders might have beaten him before, but he wasn't going lose to them again. He intended to make sure of that.

**In Amegakure**

Ame or Amegakure was a hidden village that was small yet, highly industrialized village, unlike most places. Throughout Ame there were several metallic skyscrapers throughout the city with rowed ducts connected to them and many power lines surrounding the buildings. It also had a large number of smaller villages that surrounded it. The name of the village meant 'The Village Hidden by the Rain' and was appropriate for the village since it was known to have constant rain due to the storm above the village.

On one of the balcony's that over looked the village stood a man that was leaning on the railing of it as he looked at the village. The man had fair skin and long black hair that was parted to the side. He wore a black jacket over a dark violet button up dress shirt and black dress pants along with black dress shoes.

This was the Albino Joker in his human form. Unlike the Black Joker he wasn't as primal as his counterpart and could think and plan like the Royal Undead as well.

He had came to this city a few days ago because he had felt the power here. These humans were stronger then the ones in Tokyo, but most of them didn't matter to him. The ones that did matter to him were the strongest in the village, there were about nine of them in total. He could feel them, feel their power and they easily outmatched others in the village aside from each other. They were on the other side of the village and they were together all together. That made it easy for him since he wouldn't need to hunt them down one by one and fight them, he could just get them all at once.

He then started making his way towards them with a smirk on his face, he was going to see if they were a real challenge and worth his time even though they weren't Undead, but they would probably be able entertain him for a while at the least.

* * *

Now if it wasn't obvious enough by all the polls on my profile that I had for Oc's who become Kamen Riders then I will say that this is actually one entry to a series that i am doing.

**GammaTron:** I surprised you didn't I. You were right it was a group, but it was members of the seven swordsmen instead. Now before some of you say that I overpowered the Kamen Riders you got to remember that when they fought in this chapter it wasn't one on one. It was two on one.

Now for those of you wondering how the summoning clans are going to tie into the story you'll get a better understanding later on.

Or if some of you think that the Rouze Cards are overpowerd you got to remember they can't spam them whenever they want.

Right now there is currently a poll on my profile for a Fate/Stay Night Crossover for third part of the series.

Now people leave a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
